Renaissance
by Armelia Rydd
Summary: Cinq ans.Pettigrew,ce rat, avait prit cinq ans avant de se décider à trahir les Potter. Gellert Grindelwald,ce monstre,prit quarante ans avant de prendre la plus grande initiative de sa vie. Harry,lui,ne fait toujours qu'attendre.Mentorfic HpxGrindelwald
1. La cachette secrète

OUI ! Je reprend Renaissance,en ajoutant quelques ès pas mal de temps,peut être vous ne vous en souvenez plus...

Cette histoire étant un Univers Alternatif,je vous explique la situation (ce que précédemment,j'avais omis de faire):

***La Prophétie n'existant pas (encore ? A voir...) , HARRY POTTER a donc pu garder ses parents durant les cinq premières années de sa vie,et donc tout ce qui en découle: il connaît donc parfaitement REMUS LUPIN ,SIRIUS BLACK et,évidemment , PETER PETTIGROW, comme faisant partie de sa famille.(HARRY ne contient donc pas le morceau d'âme de LORD VOLDEMORT)**

***LORD VOLDEMORT est donc au summum de son pouvoir,n'ayant pas été tué par HARRY POTTER dont il se fiche royalement. Par contre,ce n'est pas le cas de ses parents,car JAMES POTTER est devenu Chef des Aurors et fait partie de l'un de ses plus grand obstacle (comme c'est ironique) . Le monde Sorcier (Anglais,je précise...) est donc ,lui, au summum de sa terreur.**

***SEVERUS ROGUE est entré en tant qu'espion pour LORD VOLDEMORT dans le cercle professoral de POUDLARD comme professeur de a donc déjà connaissance de L'ORDRE DU PHOENIX ,et tente d'éliminer tout les membres connus de SEVERUS ROGUE qui ne fait toujours pas partie de l'ORDRE.**

Et comme vous le savez parfaitement,les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la sainte** J.K Rowling.**.. Je ne fais que les user dans des fins personnelles et pas forcément louables !

* * *

_- Harry..._

_Un petit garçon brun détourna son attention du feu ronronnant, et croisa les yeux cernés de son père._  
_L'homme lui fit un sourire las, et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais il la referma aussitôt, à cours de mots._

_"- Papa ? " fit le petit d'une voix fluette._

_Il y eut comme un éclair d'une tristesse pure dans les pupilles noisette de son paternel, et Harry fut surpris de voir une larme couler le long de sa joue mal rasée._  
_Sans avertir, il l'attira dans ses bras et lui donna une étreinte tellement puissante que son souffle se coupa._

_"- Sois fort, Harry... Sois fort."_

* * *

Harry regarda avec émerveillement les divers objets inconnus de la pièce. Une sorte de clochette en argent d'où sortait sans interruption une fumée multicolore l'attira plus qu'autre chose.  
Il y approcha un doigt curieux, mais une main ferme agrippa son bras avant qu'il n'eut le temps de faire quelque lança un regard perplexe à la vieille femme à l'air sévère mais au regard empli de tristesse qui venait de l'empêcher de combler sa soif de savoir.  
Elle poussa un soupir, puis le relâcha, regardant l'enfant courir vers un gros fauteuil aux imprimés mouvants et colorés en face du bureau de son directeur.

Une sorte de reniflement méprisant se fit entendre à ses côtés, et Harry tourna la tête vers le grand homme tout de noir vêtu venant d'entrer dans la pièce. Son regard aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans étoiles se posa sur lui, froid, impassible. Derrière lui venait d'apparaître à son tour un autre homme de grande taille. Sa longue barbe blanche et sa robe rouge fluo de sorcier le faisait paraître comme le père Noël.  
Harry l'aima directement. Il semblait sympathique, avec ses sucettes jaunes, bleues ou rouges dépassant de sa poche et de sa barbe.

"- Tu es bien Harry, n'est-ce pas ? " fit le vieil homme en s'approchant vers lui, les clochettes de ses chaussures clinquant et sonnant à chacun de ses pas.

Il hocha la tête. Les yeux bleus de l'adulte scintillèrent avec bienveillance derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"- Par Merlin,ce que tu ressembles à ton père ! Et tu as même les yeux de ta mère . Ses si beaux yeux..."

Le bruit désagréable d'une personne en train de se moucher le stoppa dans sa phrase.

"- Excusez-moi", hoqueta la dame de tout à l'heure, se tamponnant les yeux avec un mouchoir brodé.

"- Mais ce n'est rien, Minerva, ne vous en faites pas."

Le Père Noël posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la vieille dame, obtenant ainsi un regard reconnaissant .Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, et se dirigea vers le bureau recouvert de babioles en tout genre.

Harry regarda avec intérêt l'adulte sortir une coupelle remplie de sucreries d'un jaune vif d'une sorte d'aquarium où dormait une tortue encore plus petite que sa main.

"- Un bonbon au citron ?"

Curieux, il en accepta. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, le bonbon n'avait pas un goût d'algues et d'eau salée. Il était même délicieux.  
Le directeur rit en voyant la mine surprise de l'enfant.

"- Tu me croirais si je te disais que ces bonbons viennent de cette tortue, Harry ? En vérité,c'est une Tortacidoux. Un cas unique ! Normalement, elle ne crée que des bonbons à la fraise ! " lui chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers lui d'un air complice.

Un raclement de gorge venant de l'homme en noir fit reprendre réalité à Harry. Le vieil homme s'écarta de lui et se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil aussi extravagant que celui où il était assis. L'honorable magicien prit à son tour un bonbon avec contentement et lui refit une nouvelle fois son sourire qui faisait pétiller ses yeux délavés.

"- Bien, Harry. Tu as bien été voir Pompom, notre infirmière, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, cette femme habillée en blanc qui ferait peur à un dragon."

Il attendit que l'enfant hoche la tête avant de reprendre :

"- Tu pourrais me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier, s'il te plaît ?"

Harry pinça ses lèvres, et baissa la tête pour observer ses jambes se balancer.

"- Je sois fort ?"

La question étant mal formulée, le directeur ne comprit pas directement sa phrase.

"- Papa m'a dit que je sois fort." répéta le gamin tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore fronçait les sourcils.

"- Il t'a demandé d'être fort ?

- Non. L'a dit « sois fort »."

Le vieil homme sourit. Cela allait être plutôt compliqué de converser avec un enfant de cinq ans. Surtout que celui ci n'arrivait pas toujours a différencier ce qu'il considérait comme des évènements importants de ce qu'eux condidéraient comme tel .

"- Bien. Et où est allé ton Papa après ?"

Harry ne répondit pas et observa avec envie le bol de bonbons.

"- Tu peux en reprendre si tu veux."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il enfourna la sucrerie jaune vif dans sa bouche. Bien évidemment, Albus l'imita.

"- Alors, que s'est-il passé après ?

- Il a... Euh... hmm... Vous z'avez un papier et des crayons de colors ? Non, de couleurs. Sivouplé."

Le directeur claqua des doigts et les matériaux apparurent.  
Harry poussa un peu les objets encombrants du bureau pour faire de la place et commença à dessiner grossièrement ce qui semblait être un visage. Minerva et Albus se penchèrent vers lui, intrigués.  
Il y rajouta une paire de lunettes, deux points marron semblables à des yeux, une grosse touffe de cheveux bruns, puis finit avec de grosses larmes sur les joues.

"- Ton Papa a pleuré."

Harry hocha la tête, content de son oeuvre.

"- V'la, pleuré, c'est ça. Pis l'a fait un feu vert et l'est parti. Il m'a dit d'me cacher."

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et croisa ses mains sous son menton.

"- C'est bien. Et où es-tu parti te cacher, Harry ?

- Dans ma cachette secrète !"

La phrase fut dite d'un ton tellement fier qu'elle arracha un sourire attendri aux deux plus âgés de la pièce.  
Harry en avait même oublié l'homme en noir, caché dans le fond de la pièce, et commença à déblatérer sur cette soi-disant cachette.

"- P'pa et moi l'on a décorée. Elle est trop belle ! Et pis y'a trop plein de chocogrenouilles, de plumeausucres, de suçacides partout, pis Patmol n'za aidés aussi ! Et Mumus et Peti aussi !"

Il commença à tracer plusieurs formes colorées sur le papier, et le présenta au directeur.

"- Comme ça ! Pis on peut rien, mais alors RIEN dire à M'man, sinon l'va enlever les gâteaux, et pis ça s'ra plus une cachette secrète !"

Il ajouta quelques détails sur le dessin, tels qu'une chaussette traînant au sol, ou un mini-balai voletant tout seul.

"- Alors j'ai attendu. C'était long. Pis j'ai eu dodo, alors j'ai dormi. Pis comme j'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes, ben j'suis sorti. Pis y'avait du... du feu ! Partout. C'est beau le feu. J'aime bien. Mais P'pa me dit d'pas approcher le feu rouge, pas'qu'il brûle. Alors ch'ui parti dehors. Y'avait Patmol dehors. Il était tout poisseux et tout rouge. Pis..."

Il s'arrêta le temps d'un moment pour reprendre un bonbon, laissant le reste des personnes de la pièce en haleine.

"- Pis après y'a eu un homme tout noir. Comme lui, mais c'tait pas lui" précisa-t-il en pointant du doigt la quatrième personne dans la pièce, éloignée vers l'ombre.  
Minerva déglutit bruyamment.

"- Et... Après, que s'est-il passé ?" lança t-elle en voyant que l'enfant ne continuait pas.

"- Patmol a crié. Et pis y'a d'autres hommes en noir qu'sont venus. Et pis après j'me souviens plus."

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

"- Tu ne te souviens plus ?"

Harry eut une mine légèrement inquiète, et dit d'une voix plus faible :

"- C'est grave ?

- Pas le moins du monde, mon petit !" le rassura Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué.

Harry eut un petit sourire hésitant. Puis, s'apercevant soudainement d'une chose, il demanda :

"- Où y sont, P'pa et M'man ? Et Momol et Mumus,et pis Peter aussi."

A ses côtés, la vieille dame eut une sorte de toussotement gêné.

"- Eh bien... Ils sont occupés. Il ne pourront pas te voir avant un moment" lui répondit alors le directeur.

Il n'ajouta aucune précision.

"- Sinon, Harry, tu ne te sens pas fatigué ?"

Harry pencha la tête d'un côté et fit mine de réfléchir.

"- Un peu, ouai..."

Comme pour prouver ses dires, sa bouche s'ouvrit soudainement dans un grand bâillement.  
Une tendresse chaleureuse détendit les traits un peu crispés du Père Noël. Dans un raclement de chaises étouffé par la moquette épaisse de la pièce, il se leva et s'approcha de l'enfant, entourant ses petites épaules d'un bras protecteur.

"- Alors je vais te dire... " il eut un petit rire "...Bonne nuit ! Même si nous n'en sommes encore qu'à l'après-midi. Cette chère Minerva ici présente va te raccompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie."

La vieille dame hocha la tête, et fit signe à l'enfant de la suivre.  
Harry quitta à regret l'aura protectrice du vieil homme et suivit la femme, s'extasiant soudainement sur les escaliers, même s'il les avait déjà pris pour monter.

Dans le grand château où il se trouvait, tout lui paraissait merveilleux. Chaque personnage des tableaux pouvaient parler et bouger -il n'y avait aucun tableau chez lui-, il y avait plein de fantômes, et puis le plafond de la Grande Salle était tellement intéressant !

La simple pensée que le château n'était pas entièrement visité fit augmenter son moral d'un bon cran. Il gloussa, s'attirant le regard perplexe de la femme.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grande porte blanche de l'infirmerie.  
Son excitation retomba soudainement. Il n'aimait pas cette salle. Tout y était blanc, et lorsqu'il avait voulu la colorer un peu tout à l'heure, à l'aide de ses merveilleux crayons de couleurs, la dame en blanche l'avait puni -non, elle avait réellement rugi. Effrayant.  
Un autre bâillement déforma sa bouche, et il répondit tant bien que mal à la salutation de la vieille dame qui s'éloignait à grandes enjambées.  
Pompom, la dame en blanc, n'était pas là, cette fois-ci.  
Trop fatigué pour y réfléchir ou se lancer dans une mission « espionnage », il se dirigea comme un zombie vers l'un des lits, qui lui était réservé, et s'y effondra comme une masse.  
Il ne prit même pas la peine de remonter les draps sur lui, la pièce étant déjà surchauffée, et Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, suçant son pouce.  
Il eut une petit pensée pour Hutchy, son chien-doudou.  
Le dernier à l'avoir pris avait été Patmol. Il avait voulu le réparer quand Harry avait déchiré un bout de queue par inadvertance.  
Dormir sans sa peluche le dérangeait, mais bientôt il n'y songea plus.  
Le sommeil l'emporta.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Toujours avoir son livre de Potions !

_Son père posa un doigt sur sa bouche.  
" Chut, ne fais surtout pas de bruit."  
Réprimant un grand rire, Harry mit à son tour une main sur son visage.  
Ils se tendirent lorsque des craquements familiers résonnèrent près de l'armoire.  
" James ? JAMES, HARRY ! Où êtes-vous ? R…PONDEZ TOUT DE SUITE !"  
Puis, peu à peu, les cris s'espacèrent, jusqu'à disparaître au loin.  
La menace éloignée, les deux complices s'échangèrent un regard malicieux ;  
Ils explosèrent littéralement de rire.  
"On devrait retourner à La Cachette, non ?" proposa James après s'être calmé et en essuyant les larmes perlant près de ses yeux.  
Harry fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête, enthousiaste.  
Dans un grand « bang », il ouvrit violemment les battants du meuble, aidé de ses pieds.  
Sa joie disparu alors soudainement quand il vit Lily Potter, les poings sur les hanches, en train de les fixer avec colère.  
"Euuuh... Tu sais que je t'aime, maman ?" _

* * *

-"Attention... Ne bouge plus..."  
La grande femme en blanc agita sa baguette au dessus de sa tête, créant plusieurs petites étincelles argentées qui ne cessèrent d'émerveiller le jeune Potter.  
Des lettres translucides voletèrent alors au dessus de lui, et l'infirmière hocha la tête. Elle lui offrit une sorte de demi-sourire et posa une main sur sa tignasse ébouriffée.

" Tu es en parfaite santé, bonhomme."

Il lui répondit à son tour par son plus beau sourire, exhibant avec fierté la blancheur parfaite de sa dentition encore incomplète.

"Bon. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend à l'extérieur, tu sais ?"

Elle plissa les yeux, menaçante, quand il observa avec un air curieux l'arc-en-ciel que formaient diverses fioles sur l'étagère.

- Et ne t'avise surtout pas de toucher à ce que tu ne connais pas. Oh,et tu ne sors SURTOUT PAS de l'infirmerie, tu as bien compris ?

Harry fit une moue boudeuse : ne venait-elle pas de lui dire qu'il allait bien ?  
Ce fut tout de même à contrecœur qu'il hocha la tête, une idée germant dans son esprit.  
La femme eut un petit sourire satisfait, et s'éloigna d'une familière démarche bourrue .

L'enfant écouta avec attention les pas de la femme s'éloigner. Quand il fut bien sûr et certain qu'elle était partie,un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.  
Il sauta du lit sur lequel il se tenait sagement assis jusqu'à maintenant, et entreprit d'explorer dans le moindre recoin l'infirmerie entièrement vide.

La pièce était très spacieuse, et partagée par une multitude de chambrettes, séparées elles-mêmes par plusieurs rideaux d'une blancheur aussi immaculée que l'était le reste de la pièce.  
Il courut vers chaque chambrée à l'aide de ses courtes jambes pour découvrir ce que cachaient tous ces rideaux fermés, s'extasiant sur chaque nouvelle chose : ici,ces draps étaient bleu clair ; là, sous un autre lit, il avait trouvé une vieille carte rare de Chocogrenouille ;

Sa bouche forma un 'O' presque parfait lorsqu'il découvrit, au lieu d'un de ces innombrables lits, une multitude de vêtements entassés les uns sur les pouvant se retenir, il se jeta dessus en pouffant de rire lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans la masse colorée.

Mais il remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange sur ses vêtements.

Ils étaient tous en mauvais état, déchirés, couverts de boue ou d'une substance rouge poisseuse.  
Une sorte de curiosité enfantine s'empara de lui, et il fouilla dedans avec plaisir, essayant de temps à autre les vêtements qui lui paraissaient le plus attrayant.  
Ce fut alors qu'il fit une grande découverte. Il l'avait surtout repérée grâce à son odeur particulière, qui était jusque-là cachée par l'odeur des autres vê extirpa du tas poisseux une veste en cuir.

_La _veste en cuir. La préférée de Momol, celle qu'il portait tout le temps.

Une pointe de tristesse lui serra le cœur : cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.  
Bon, cela faisait seulement deux jours, mais Harry était habitué à voir son parrain chaque jour ou quand il le voulait. Et là, il voulait le voir.

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux lorsque ses pensées dérivèrent sur ses parents.  
Eux aussi, ils lui manquaient. Le grand bonhomme avec la barbe blanche n'avait pas voulu lui dire où ils étaient passés. Puis, il n'y avait pas Mumus, aussi. Et oncle Peter.  
Ses yeux cédèrent finalement lorsqu'il s'enroula dans la gigantesque veste de son parrain. Son odeur particulière l'envahit : un mélange de cuir, du parfum bon marché moldu qu'il se mettait souvent, de terre mouillée, et également une légère fragrance de... croquettes pour chien.  
Mais aujourd'hui une nouvelle odeur dérangeante venait de s' venait de la chose poisseuse qui se trouvait sur tous les vêtements, et également de la veste. C'était rouge, ça sentait un peu le poisson pourri, et Harry plissa son petit nez lorsqu'il renifla le col.  
Il prit néanmoins la veste avec lui et sortit du tas,fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'une petite chose noire et velue tomba alors du vêtement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

" Hutchy !"

Il se jeta dessus tel un fauve fondant sur sa proie : mais ce fut avec une infinie douceur et un sourire débordant de joie qu'il attira le petit animal en peluche contre son visage.  
La queue avait apparemment été raccommodée, mais le poil sentait aussi mauvais.  
Pourtant cela ne le gêna pas. Après tout, il venait de retrouver Hutchy en parfait état...  
Toutes ses anciennes pensées fondirent comme neige au soleil et il se dirigea vers le lit au drap bleu.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour finalement s'endormir, une menotte fermement accrochée à sa peluche sale et son autre pouce enfoncé dans sa bouche.

Les jours passaient, et cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Harry était à "Pou d'rare"  
Pompom, le "Dragon de l'infirmerie" (dixit Dumbledore,appelé pour cause de nom de famille imprononçable ; ce jour-là le vieil homme était tout vêtu de noir et de jaune) avait hurlé lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il avait fouillé dans les vê avait égakement tenté de reprendre Hutchy mais comme il avait pleuré elle avait finalement renoncé.  
Excepté cette scène, le reste des jours s'était passé calmement. Passé son stade d'émerveillement pour chaque nouvelles découvertes, Harry trouvait que tout était justement trop était après tout habitué à côtoyer les Maraudeurs.

Mais il y avait quand même quelque chose de changé chez les habitants du château. La dame sévère ne faisait que pleurer à longueurs du temps, paraissait de plus en plus vieux et de plus en plus triste, et il aurait juré avoir pu entendre un cri, la nuit dernière, dans l'infirmerie... Et puis, il y a trois jours aussi, il avait vu un inconnu tout pâle et qui ne faisait que dormir dans un lit. Le lendemain, l'inconnu avait disparu et Harry avait découvert ses habits dans la "pile à vêtements".

De son côté, Albus Dumbledore poussa un énième soupir. Tous ces récents événements le dépassaient ; Les morts, les déclarations de guerre, Tom,Harry...  
Harry, le dernier Potter. Il n'allait pas pouvoir rester encore longtemps à Poudlard. Il fallait lui trouver une nouvelle famille, un foyer...

Oui, mais qui ?

Une lueur verte attira alors son attention et il tourna la tête vers le feu verdoyant de la cheminée.  
Deux secondes plus tard, une tête inquiète et manifestement épuisée apparut :

-"Je suis désolé d'avance si je vous ai interrompu, Mr le Directeur, mais c'est la folie au ministère en ce moment. Enfin, dans ce que nous nous servons de ministère."

L'homme s'interrompit le temps de regarder dans son entourage.

"En ce qui concerne les Défenses pour Moldus, reprit le fonctionnaire, je voudrais...  
- N'en parlons pas ainsi, voulez-vous ? Entrez donc, mon garçon."

Ledit "garçon" eut une sorte de moue blasée.

" Eh bien, justement. Il y aura une sorte d'assemblée cet après-midi. Je vais venir vous apporter le Portoloin un peu plus tard. Et vous pouvez me croire, j'ai souffert pour me le procurer. Ces derniers temps, ils ne les donnent plus qu'au compte-gouttes. Avec toutes ces barrières anti-Transplanage et ces nouvelles restrictions concernant la Cheminette, ça reste l'un des seuls moyens pour se déplacer librement, hormis les balais !"

Il y eut un concert de soupirs.

"Merci bien, Jurner. Dites-moi, serez-vous accompagné ?  
-Jorkins. Freddy Jorkins"répondit l'homme dans une nouvelle grimace.

Les sourcils d'Albus se froncèrent à l'entente du nom bien connu.

"Jorkins ? Est-il apparenté à notre chère Bertha ?  
- Malheureusement oui, grinça Jurner, tout aussi incompétent que sa cousine... Je me demande encore comment il a pu réussir l'examen d'entrée pour les Aurors,ou même celui de ses BUSEs.  
- Et où est passé Dern, votre partenaire ?  
- Il est mort avant-hier dans l'attaque de Pré-au-lard."

Il y eut par la suite un petit silence où chacun d'eux profita de ce moment de répit pour réflé mort en serait presque banalisée,tant les cadavres s'empilaient...

" Bon, eh bien, je crains de devoir vous quitter, monsieur... Passez une bonne matinée."

Le vieil homme lui rendit son salut et les flammes s'éteignirent, le laissant encore une fois seul face à ses pensées.  
Les problèmes ne cessaient de s'entasser les uns sur les autres...

Harry trottinait dans les couloirs, un Hutchy comme neuf dans ses revenait de l'infirmerie où il prenait ses petits-déjeuners, repas et dîners tous les jours.  
Cette monotonie lui était insupportable, et il décidait alors de passer le temps en errant dans les couloirs : il pouvait toujours y retrouver quelque chose qui pouvait l'intéresser

Ce jour-là, il se passa justement une nouveauté.  
Deux inconnus venaient d'entrer dans Poudlard. C'était quelque chose d'assez aisé à repérer, comme le château contenait juste assez d'habitants pour les compter sur les doigts d'une main.  
Ces deux adultes en rouge étaient donc bien des inconnus.  
Il reconnaissait les uniformes qu'ils portaient, son père et Momol en avaient toujours avec eux. Ils étaient des Aurors.

Curieux, il se cacha derrière l'une des statues de blaireau de l'entrée et regarda s'approcher pour leur parler.  
Le premiers Auror était grand. Très grand.  
En plus de cela, il faisait peur. Son visage était tellement anguleux qu'on l'aurait cru taillé à la serpe. Une grosse balafre encore très récente lui déformait le visage.  
Le deuxième, en comparaison avec son co-équipier avait des cheveux blonds ébouriffés et un air tellement niais que Harry se demanda s'il était vraiment un Auror.  
Finalement, le Balafré marcha en tête du petit groupe tout en commençant à parler.

Le petit cœur de Harry palpitait d'excitation : enfin une mission d'espionnage !  
Il se mit à les suivre de loin, appliquant à la lettre la règle de survie donnée par son Maraudeur de père.  
Soit : repérer sans se faire repérer.  
Du moins, c'était la seule qu'il avait réussie à retenir. Il continua à les suivre, passant de cachette en , les adultes étaient grands et marchaient plus vite que lui. Il les perdit de vue dans un croisement de plusieurs couloirs.  
Découragé, il reprit son chemin, Hutchy fermement enserré dans sa main.  
Mais contrairement à ses croyances, dans un des couloirs, il fit une curieuse découverte :

Un livre.

Découvrir un livre dans Poudlard en soi-même n'était pas vraiment un exploit, mais découvrir un livre de POTIONS complétement tagué et à moitié déchiré dans un couloir, c'était un trésor.  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'il en déduit comme il ne savait pas lire.  
Un sourire satisfait ourla ses lèvres. Le ramassant, Harry le cala prestement entre Hutchy et son corps.

Il allait s'apprêter à retourner dans l'infirmerie examiner son nouvel objet quand il percuta soudainement quelqu' recula rapidement de cinq pas et allait commencer à s'excuser mais la vue de l'homme cinq fois plus grand que lui le terrifia.C'était l'homme en noir qu'il avait déjà vu il y a une semaine.

Harry fut momentanément paralysé de peur. Mais la présence menaçante et sépulcrale de l'homme était telle qu'il décida d'écouter ce que lui hurlait son cerveau depuis le début : Fuis.  
Alors, il se sauva sans regarder derrière lui, le sang bouillonnant de frisson dans ses veines.  
Dès qu'il fut à l'infirmerie, il sauta sur son lit, pensant peut-être se cacher derrière les lourds rideaux de sa chambre de fortune. Le livre tomba par terre.  
Encore tremblant, il se précipita pour aller le ramasser.  
Mais quand il le toucha, il se sentit soudain comme aspiré...

" La situation est désastreuse" résuma Jurner en secouant la tête.

Il jeta un lourd paquet de feuilles sur le bureau du directeur.

"Des morts... Des centaines, voire peut-être même des milliers si l'on compte les créatures. De l'enfant à la femme jusqu'au vieillard, Moldu, sorcier,elfes de maisons ! Tous ont été décimés jusqu'au dernier. Pré-au-lard n'est plus qu'un tas de cadavres et de poussière, et je ne vous raconte même pas l'état du Chemin de Traverse... Il n'y a plus âmes qui vivent à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde ! Et encore, si vous saviez certains statistiques... La seule "bonne nouvelle" est que le ministère a reçu, on ne sait comment, l'information en avance et la presque totalité des employés continue de travailler, à distance, certes, mais ils travaillent tout de même."

Le directeur ne put rester impassible. Il regarda les documents d'une main tremblante, une multitude de sentiments le submergeant à chaque nom qu'il reconnaissait sur la liste des cadavres retrouvés.  
A ses côtés, MacGonagall s'évanouit. Pomfresh, qui n'en menait pas moins, prit quand même l'initiative de l'emmener dans son infirmerie.

" Je ne pensais pas que les dégâts étaient aussi... importants... " lâcha finalement le directeur avec toute la tristesse du monde.

Jurner pinça ses lèvres.

-"Eh bien, si vous ne nous étiez pas inquiété seulement pour Godric's Hollow...  
- Que voulez-vous ? La diversion a marché. Godric's Hollow était le premier village à avoir été attaqué et je suis bêtement tombé dans le piège."

L'Auror contracta sa mâchoire et posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau avec une telle puissance que la plupart des objets se trouvant dessus sursautèrent.

" Eh bien, il ne fallait pas ! Vous n'auriez pas dû ! N'est-ce donc pas vous, le Sauveur, celui qui nous a délivré de Grindelwald ? Celui qui a assez de puissance pour faire peur à cette saleté de face de serpent assoiffée de sang ? Vous auriez pu sauver des centaines de gens, de vies, d'avenir rien qu'avec votre présence ! Mais non ! Il a fallu que vous tombiez dans ce piège et que vous vous inquiétez pour vos élèves _préférés _ainsi que de leurs progénitures au lieu de vous BATTRE, comme n'importe quel sorcier tel que vous, comme n'importe quel Défenseur du Bien,comme Dern..."La voix de l'homme faiblit vers les derniers mots.

Freddy Jorkins, qui avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque son partenaire avait commencé à crier, le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais jamais il n'avait vu l'homme aussi coléreux. Inconsciemment, il déglutit.  
Le bruit résonna étrangement dans le silence pesant qu'avait engendré le discours de Jurner.

Dumbledore semblait devenir de plus en plus accablé à chaque seconde qui passait : Jurner n'avait fait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie déjà bien sanglante.  
Prenant tout son courage à deux mains, Freddy intervint :

"D-Donc, nous voulions vous parler de ce Projet de Défense pour les Moldus, savez..."

Le vieil homme sembla soudain reprendre vie.

"Ah oui..."

Il soupira le temps d'un moment. Combien de soupirs étaient donc sortis d'une bouche cette dernière semaine ?

" ...ainsi la protection du projet vous a été con- euh... conférée... ? Mr Dumbledore ? Vous m'écoutez ?  
- Bien évidemment, mon garçon... Freddy Jorkins, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens de toi."

Le blond hocha la tête avec un enthousiasme un peu déplacé.

"Oui ! Exactement. J'pense que vous me connaissez surtout à cause de ma cousine, Bertha, savez... N'me comparez pas à elle, siouplé. Elle est considérée comme un boulet dans la famille, savez...  
- Oui,oui, ferme-la, Jorkins ! " aboya soudainement Jurner tandis que le jeune homme prenait un air apeuré et rentrait sa tête dans les épaules.

"Oui... Donc, nous avons p-pris un Portoloin... Il va s'activer dans vingt minutes, à peu près."

Puis, comme si Jurner s'était évanoui, il reprit d'un ton guilleret.

" 'Savez, c'est moi qu'ait choisi le Portus. Comme j'avais rien d'autre sur moi, j'ai pris mon livre de  
potions de cinquième, savez..."

Albus se demanda furtivement ce que faisait le jeune Auror avec son livre de potions de cinquième année sur lui.

" Alors c'est ça le Portus... L'est pas bien grand et un peu déchiré, savez !" Et comme pour approuver ses dires, il glissa sa main dans sa besace en cuir.  
Quelques secondes passèrent.

" Euh... Mmmh..."

Le visage de Jorkins pâlit soudainement.

" Je... Je...  
- Que se passe t-il ?  
- Je crois que... Je crois que je l'ai perdu...  
- Ah ?"

Un ange passa.

Albus Dumbledore soupira mentalement.

Jurner explosa.

" ABRUTI ! C 'EST PAS POSSIBLE D ÊTRE AUSSI BÊTE ET INUTILE A LA FOIS ! NON, MAIS NOM D'UNE BOUSE DE VERACRASSE FARCIE ! Je VAIS le ..".

Sous le coup d'une folie passagère, le Balafré sortit sa baguette.

-"Je vais te TUER ! ÇA NOUS A PRIS DES HEURES POUR AVOIR CE PORTOLOIN !

Jorkins émit un couinement aigu et courut derrière le fauteuil de Dumbledore.

"Voyons, Jurner, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver ainsi...  
- VOUS, LE LÂCHE, LA FERME !"

Le vieil homme tenta de rester impassible,mais ce fut à son tour de s'énerver.

"Calmez-vous ! Cela ne sert à rien de crier ainsi. " Il se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule tremblante de Jorkins. " Le mal est déjà fait. S'égosiller ne sert plus à rien. Pour tout."

Jurner le fixa hargneusement, et une joute visuelle commença entre les deux sorciers. Ce fut finalement l'Auror qui céda le premier en baissant sa baguette.

"Mais ce mal-là" reprit Dumbledore en posant ses mains à plat sur son bureau "ce mal-là n'est pas irréparable, Auror Jurner. Autant ne pas perdre de temps. Jorkins ! " le jeune blond sursauta "Où pensez-vous l'avoir perdu ?"

Jorkins blêmit encore plus si c'était humainement possible.

" Je... Je sais pas..."

Jurner poussa une sorte de sifflement coléreux, s'asseyant avec frustration et colère sur l'un des fauteuils colorés de la pièce.

"Bien. Nous allons demander à tous les elfes et autres occupants du château de chercher avec nous. Nous avons encore vingt longues minutes, non ?  
- P-plus que dix-sept, en fait..."

Lourd silence dans la pièce.

" Ne traînons plus. Allons-y !"

Et Dumbledore commença à marcher en direction de la porte avec une vivacité étonnante pour son âge. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Pomfresh échevelée.  
" A-Albus !  
- Qu'y a-t-il, Pompom ? Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, nous sommes pressés...  
- Albus, c'est urgent ! Le petit... Le petit a disparu !"

Harry pleurait. Il avait peur. Son père lui avait dit "Sois fort", mais impossible de l'être.  
Peur.  
Il ne comprenait pas. D'une seconde à l'autre, il était passé du château bien douillet à la neige glacée et boueuse d'un endroit inconnu.  
Comme des gens l'avait regardé bizarrement et qu'un grand bonhomme en bleu avait commencé à courir vers lui, il avait encore fui et s'était caché loin dans un endroit sombre et puant, où d'étranges chats crasseux ne cessaient de miauler dès qu'il le voyait.  
Et beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé entretemps. Il ne savait pas combien exactement, mais il faisait nuit. Et il avait froid, faim, soif et peur.

En plus, il avait perdu Hutchy.

Un des chats s'approcha dangereusement de lui et donna un coup de griffe dans sa direction.  
C'en fut trop, et même s'il était épuisé, il courut en dehors de l'étroite ruelle pour finalement trébucher quelque part sur le trottoir.  
La neige entrait dans son col, et son visage le brûlait. Exténué, il ne bougea même pas de la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait.

"Eh,gamin,pourquoi que tu traîne par ici ?" lui demanda une voix éraillé d'un accent inconnu très _trop_ présent,de telle sorte qu'il ne comprenait même pas la moitié de la phrase.

Une main ferme s'empara de son pull pour le remettre debout. Même si sa vue était flou, Harry put parfaitement distinguer le visage parcheminé et grimaçant d'une vieille dame.

"Si c'est pas déplorable..."

Sa vue s'obscurcissait petit à petit. Il ne pouvait plus qu'entendre les marmonnements incompréhensibles de la vieille dame.

Il eut juste une dernière pensée pour ses parents et son parrain avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Les chaînes lui broyaient les bras. Il faisait un peu plus chaud que d'habitude.  
…tait-ce l'été ? Comment était l'été déjà ? Cela faisait quarante ans qu'il n'avait pas vu un rayon de soleil. Ces souvenirs s'étaient mélangés, pour ne plus devenir qu'un bloc compact.  
Aaah... Quel âge avait-il, déjà ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé toute sa vie dans ce cachot.  
Non... Non ! Il ne voulait pas mourir dans une vulgaire cellule, lui, Gellert Grindelwald, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! Il avait ré-uni toute la Russie, des milliers de gens pour sa cause !  
... Pour quelle cause, déjà ? Il ne se souvenait pas... Il ne se souvenait plus !

" ...Nouveau, t'as aucun problème à t'faire. C'gars, même s'il a été incroyablement dangereux dans l'passé, a tout d'un légume main'nant. 'Fin j'dis ça, mais tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'passer l'écuelle dans la trappe, on peut pas vraiment le voir, hein. On sait jamais tout d'même, ferme bien la porte. Y pourrait sûrement s'échapper, alors hein..."

Des bruits de pas et de voix se rapprochaient de plus en plus rapidement vers son emplacement.  
Alors comme ça,on lui ramenait un nouveau ? Nouveau... Il pourrait... Oui...  
Mais oui ! Bien sûr !

Un ricanement se fit entendre à travers les murs. Les deux gardiens se stoppèrent.

" V-Vous êtes s-sûr qu'il ne peut... Plus... ?  
- Je...Ben ouais, normalement..."

Heureusement qu'il pouvait se souvenir de cette formule... Mais oui ! Elle lui avait toujours paru inutile ! Mais oui ! Si jamais il pouvait s'enfuir... Haaa, et puis il reverrait sûrement Albus... Albus, ce traître, ce lâche !  
Une bouffée de rage monta en lui.  
Ce pauvre lâche ! Lâche pour avoir perdu tout ce qu' _ils _auraient pu gagner ! Il devait sûrement être vieux aujourd'hui ... Et lui, si tout se passait comme prévu, il pourrait reprendre sa quête... Pour le... le plus grand bien !

Un autre rire fit frissonner le jeune gardien.  
" Chef ?  
- J'pense qu'ça s'rait mieux de t'montrer la cellule un autre jour..."

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous,ça vous as plus ? Sachez que je répondrais sans hésitations a tout vos commentaires...


	3. Défilement d'inconnus

_Son père ouvrit la main, et la balle dorée déploya ses deux fines ailes sous son regard émerveillé._

James sourit et Sirius lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Une virée en balai ça te dit, Minibout ? ajouta son parrain en cherchant du regard l'approbation de son meilleur ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry vibrait littéralement contre son parrain, il ne savait plus se décider entre hurler de peur, de joie, ou encore rire.

Et ça n'était encore rien en comparaison lorsque les deux Maraudeurs se mirent en tête de faire des figures acrobatiques.

Le vent, l'excitation, les sourires...

Oui, il adorait voler. HPHPHPHP

Roulé en boule dans ce qui semblait être ses draps, Harry gémit doucement. Mais étrangement, il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi doux que d'habitude. Et puis, était-ce lui ou une horrible odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air ?

Il bailla et se frotta les yeux d'un air absent, tentant de retrouver ses esprits avec lenteur. Quand il remarqua que la quotidienne blancheur aveuglante de l'infirmerie manquait au paysage, là, il commença à s'inquiéter. En y repensant, l'infirmerie avait toujours senti le propre ou ce que Pompom appelait "de l'essence de bouillie d'oeil de Bargamol", contenu dans les potions, et jamais le renfermé.

Son petit coeur s'affola deux fois plus lorsqu'il entendit le bruit sinistre d'un grincement de porte.  
Il se retourna avec angoisse, mais il ne pouvait qu'à peine distinguer une forme vaguement humaine et voûtée qui commença à marcher avec lenteur vers lui. Ses mains resserrèrent le drap fin et rêche qui le recouvrait et il sentit son sang se glacer.

La chose se rapprocha encore.

Et encore.

Et bientôt, elle fut juste à côté de son lit.

Harry entendit même le son irrégulier d'une respiration, erratique et inquiétante.

Une main longue et crochue émergea alors de sous les tissus mal raccommodés que portait l'inconnu - car Harry le vit bien, c'était vraiment un être humain.

Il la regarda s'avancer vers lui avec horreur, figé.

Et elle se posa sur son épaule. Il ne put retenir un petit cri.

Au même instant, un rayon de soleil filtra à travers les rideaux de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, éclairant ainsi Harry et l'inconnu.

Mais l'inconnu se révéla être une inconnue. Du moins, c'est ce que Harry en déduisit, comme la vieille personne au sourire édenté en face de lui portait les cheveux longs. Mal entretenus d'ailleurs, constata-t-il furtivement en grimaçant.

- Y'a plus mal ?

Le petit garçon eut tout d'abord du mal à reconnaître le son d'une voix. On aurait dit le bruit de la porte de tout à l'heure. Incapable de faire autre chose, comme il était encore sous le coup de sa récente peur, il se contenta d'hocher la tête. La vieille dame répéta le même geste d'un air satisfait, mais ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. La voir baisser et relever la tête ainsi raviva l'inquiétude de Harry.

- Maman !

Une grande et maigre silhouette fit irruption dans la pièce pour se précipiter sur la femme, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher son épaule.

- Je suis désolée, reprit la silhouette lorsqu'elle eut fini de faire sortir la vieille dame.

Le nouvel arrivant, que Harry n'arrivait pas à identifier comme une femme ou un homme tant la voix était rauque mais douce, toussa et entreprit d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Le jour se fit alors dans la pièce, et une nouvelle fois, Harry put examiner l'inconnu. C'était une femme maigre, plate, aux cheveux bruns longs et filandreux maladroitement attachés. Ses joues étaient creusées et ses yeux ronds et globuleux semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Elle portait une robe grise foncée, terne, monochrome, qui la recouvrait des poignets aux chevilles.

On aurait dit une sorte de croisement entre un elfe de maison et la vieille MacGonagall.

Elle semblait préoccupée par quelque chose lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers Harry. Ses longs doigts à la hauteur du haut de ses cuisses se crispèrent contre le tissu de sa robe et elle ne cessait de faire voyager son regard de Harry à un quelconque coin de la pièce, comme si elle pensait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'observait.

- Ma mère, que tu viens de voir, commença-t-elle non sans avoir dégluti une ou deux fois, t'a trouvé évanoui dans la neige, sur un bord de route.

Elle hocha la tête sans aucune raison particulière et arrêta alors tous ses gestes pour se concentrer sur lui.

- Peux-tu me dire où sont tes parents ? Quel âge as-tu ?

Harry ne fit que la regarder, sans bouger. Devait-il lui dire que son père et sa mère avaient disparu ? Que Momol et Mumus étaient introuvables ? Elle lui faisait un peu peur...

Les derniers évènements lui revinrent subitement en tête : le feu, les bonbons au citron, Pompom, la chose rouge et poisseuse, Hutchy, l'homme en noir, le livre... Et puis le froid, les chats, et l'homme-bleu qui l'avait poursuivi... Des larmes vinrent humidifier ses yeux. Il ne put se retenir et commença à pleurer et à gémir en s'essuyant alternativement le nez et les yeux à l'aide de ses mains, sous le regard choqué de la femme qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle s'avança du lit avec hésitation et posa sa longue main à l'emplacement exact où sa mère avait déjà posé la sienne.

- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle avec empressement, je ne voulais pas te faire... Je vais chercher tes parents pour toi, si tu veux... Tu sais où ils sont, n'est-ce pas ?

Les pleurs de l'enfant redoublèrent, et la femme sut qu'elle avait fait une faute. Elle s'écarta alors de lui et remit ses mains à leur place initiale avant de se diriger vers la porte. Se retournant, elle ajouta dans un chuchotement incertain et embarrassé :

- Tu pourras venir dans le... le salon, lorsque tu te seras... calmé. Nous pourrons sûrement en parler autour d'une bonne soupe... ?

Comme Harry ne l'écoutait pas, et qu'il ne semblait définitivement pas savoir si c'était une affirmation ou une question, elle partit en refermant la porte avec lenteur, accentuant le grincement déplaisant. HPHPHPHP

**Quelques heures plus tôt. **

Severus Rogue attrapa une nouvelle fois la bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu et s'en servit un verre d'une main tremblante. Tout en l'avalant d'une seule traite, il se dit qu'il ne serait pas en état de jouer le fidèle Mangemort devant Voldemort si celui-ci l'appelait. Non... Il tenterait sûrement de le tuer, dans un accès de folie, de pur désespoir ou sous l'effet de l'alcool.  
Mais sa Lily... Sa si chère Lily...

Il savait qu'il n'allait plus la revoir lorsqu'il s'était engagé chez les Mangemorts. Mais sa haine contre les Maraudeurs, contre son père, contre le monde, avait toujours été si forte... Et puis Voldemort, le si charismatique, si intelligent, si envoûtant Lord Voldemort, représentant des Ténèbres...  
Dans un geste brusque et rageur, il reposa le verre sur la table, renversant par ce fait la bouteille qui roula jusqu'au bord pour aller se fracasser contre le sol dans un bruit cristallin.

L'homme regarda le liquide ambré couler à travers les dalles du sol d'un air apathique. Pourquoi continuait-il à lutter contre son existence si il n'avait, justement, plus aucune raison de le faire ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais rendu compte de ses erreurs avant Sa mort ?

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas encore effondré sous la douleur de cet incroyable déchirement, alors que la plaie en lui ne cessait de saigner jusqu'à le rendre fou pour l'éternité ? Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Peu importe qu'il ait pris la décision de rentrer dans l'Ordre après avoir tout appris, il ne pourrait jamais remonter le temps.  
Il ne pourrait jamais réentendre son rire. Il ne pourrait jamais réentendre le son de sa voix.

Sa dernière conversation avec elle avait été ce jour-là, lorsqu'il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Pourquoi ? Bon sang, pourquoi ? Il ne savait même plus. Si seulement elle lui avait pardonné... Si seulement Potter n'avait pas été là... Ah, ce qu'il pouvait l'avoir haï, durant ces six dernières années... Et cette sorte de joie, de bonheur malsain, mélangé au dégoût et à la haine qu'il avait ressenti en voyant le cadavre blanc, immobile, de James qui avait protégé sa femme jusqu'au dernier souffle...

Et il y avait aussi Son corps à ses côtés. Sa peau pure maculée de sang, ses joue dénuées de la couleur rose pâle qui les avait toujours colorées, ses cheveux roux flamboyants ternis par la poussière et les cendres... Mais même morte, elle était toujours aussi belle. Des larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues blafardes, et il commença à gémir en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Non. Non, il ne devait surtout pas y repenser. Surtout pas ça.

Une nausée le prit et il se leva brusquement, chancelant tout de même, pour aller vomir dans un récipient quelconque sur une table. Haletant, il tenta de se remettre droit et passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, trempés de sueur, produisant un son qui prouvait leur manque de soin.

La monde autour de lui était sombre et il marcha d'un pas lent vers sa salle de bain, recherchant l'eau saine des robinets pour se rafraîchir le visage. Peut-être pourrait-il ainsi tenter de ne plus rien penser.

Seulement, tandis qu'il essuyait son visage à l'aide de sa manche, un crépitement puissant se fit entendre dans la cheminée, signe que quelqu'un rentrait en contact avec lui. Toujours d'un pas hésitant mais en revêtissant un masque d'impassibilité sur ses traits défaits, il se rapprocha du feu verdoyant.

La face ridée de sa collègue, professeur de Métamorphose, lui apparut.

- Severus... commença-t-elle, mais elle se stoppa en voyant le visage de son interlocuteur.

- Eh bien ? s'impatienta le nouvel espion d'une voix rauque, un peu plus rude que d'habitude.

La femme sembla indécise pendant quelques instants, mais délivra tout de même son message.

- Albus m'a chargée de vous dire qu'il est en ce moment même avec les deux Aurors et qu'il souhaiterait que vous le rejoigniez pour partir... Mais, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter aussitôt, je peux aussi lui dire que vous ne...

- Que 'je ne' rien du tout, Minerva,trancha le Maître des potions.

Sa collègue pinça ses lèvres et hocha la tête, clôturant ainsi la discussion. Le feu reprit ainsi sa teinte initiale.

Severus se leva ensuite pour aller prendre l'une des potions étalées sur l'une des nombreuses tables présentes dans la salle et la but prestement et tout lui parut enfin plus clair. D'un pas assuré, l'éternel Serpentard décida alors d'aller rejoindre son Directeur.

Il n'était même pas à la moitié du chemin que, lors d'un tournant, quelque chose se percuta contre lui.  
La chose, qui se trouvait être un enfant de petite taille, s'écarta rapidement de lui et se statufia lorsqu'il reconnut son visage.  
Il en fut de même pour Severus. Deux yeux verts, d'un vert inimitable, en vie - emplis de vie, par Merlin ! - le regardèrent d'un air apeuré. Le temps se figea. L'espion était totalement fasciné par cette sorte de réincarnation vivante de son aimée. Puis, petit à petit, d'autres détails lui apparurent. Dont une très reconnaissable chevelure brune, ébouriffée. Et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela. Le fils de Lily et James avait survécu, et était dans le château depuis plusieurs jours.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le jeune enfant s'était enfui. Mais oui, bien sûr, il se souvenait parfaitement de l'enfant, de son comportement déjà si semblable à ses parents lorsqu'il l'avait observé le lendemain de l'attaque.

Harry James Potter.

Le fils de Lily et James Potter...

Les effets de la potion semblait déjà disparaître. Il se secoua la tête et reprit sa route. HPHPHPHP

_Quatre jours auparavant._

La trappe s'ouvrit, laissant passer de la lumière dans le cachot sale, noir, et puant du Mage noir. Une main s'y faufila et laissa une gamelle en fer, remplie de la nourriture habituelle, et une autre où reposait de l'eau à l'hygiène plus que douteuse. Aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée, la main repartit. Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres de Grindelwald. Maintenant !

Nikolaus Steinmetz frissonna de tout son être. Etait-ce bien un gémissement qu'il venait d'entendre, dans la cellule de l'ancien Seigneur du Mal ? Lorsqu'un seconde râle se fit entendre, il en fut certain. Il s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers la porte aux protections multiples. Peut-être que le vieux sorcier était en train de mourir ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant, compte tenu de son âge avancé. Il soupira, se massa la nuque. Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver à lui, pauvre débutant dans le dur métier de gardien de prison ? Comme si l'espèce de crise de rire et de folie qu'avait eu le détenu l'autre jour ne l'avait pas assez effrayé.

...

Bien.

Calme-toi, Nikolaus, se morigéna l'homme. Ce n'est plus qu'un pauvre légume, il ne pourra pas te faire le moindre mal.

Mince.

Qu'avait dit le Chef déjà, dans un pareil cas ?

Bon, il n'y avait pas trente six solutions, il n'avait qu'à vérifier. Légèrement tremblant, il s'approcha de la cellule, enleva momentanément toutes les protections, et ouvrit lentement la lourde porte de plomb. Une horrible puanteur assaillit alors ses narines, et il ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à son nez, maigre rempart pour empêcher l'odeur. Il prit quelques secondes pour s'habituer au manque de luminosité et repéra enfin le prisonnier, immobile.  
Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir à faire à un cadavre aussi rapidement, mais il dut se résoudre à aller vérifier le pouls de l'homme - était-ce encore un homme ?  
Toujours avec une légère angoisse, il s'accroupit auprès de l'homme et mit ses doigts contre sa jugulaire.  
Nada, le grand mage Grindelwald s'était éteint aujourd'hui.

Soupirant de nouveau, et il regretta comme l'odeur nauséabonde de la pièce prit place dans sa bouche, il décida de libérer le corps du défunt des lourdes chaînes de la prison. Bien sûr, son côté Poufsouffle devait évidemment apparaître à ce moment-là...

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'éloigna enfin du cadavre et se détourna de la scène, ayant en tête l'idée d'aller prévenir ses supérieurs. Une main s'agrippa soudainement à sa cheville, poigne de fer.

**Retour au présent**

Le parquet était plutôt irrégulier.

Harry, les pieds nus, était le premier à le frissonna, encore un peu terrifié à l'idée de revoir la vieille dame de tout à l' si c'était en vérité un méchant monstre qui n'attendait que son sommeil pour aller se glisser sous le lit, attendant l'heure fatidique pour sauter sur lui sans aucune raison apparente ?

Il se souvenait bien des histoires que lui racontait Momol et Peter quand ils essayaient de lui faire peur.L'enfant fronça les sourcils, portant son pouce dans sa bouche sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Momol.

Mumus.

Papa.

et Maman.

De nouvelles larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses voulait rentrer à la maison.

"Sois fort, Harry."

Le petit brun mordit le bout de son pouce mouillé. Il devait "Sois fort".De toute manière, Papa et Maman allaient revenir.  
Ils revenaient toujours.  
Ils n'allaient certainement pas l'abandonner ici ou l'oublier, n'est-ce pas ?

Un peu réconforté, il continua sa marche et arriva à l'entrée de ce qui semblait être un salon, plongé lui aussi dans la pénombre, si ce n'était le feu ronronnant de la cheminée de pierre qui éclairait la pièce.  
Harry s'arrêta automatiquement. Si il y avait du feu, cela voulait peut-être dire que ses parents étaient ici ? Après tout, du feu rouge comme ça, il y en avait la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus.  
Peut-être était ce comme le feu vert ?

Plein d'espoir, il se mit à courir en direction du feu. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de le toucher, quand quelque chose le retint au eut comme une impression de déjà vu lorsque ses yeux grand ouverts, humides et gonflés par les larmes croisèrent deux prunelle ternes, tristes et affolées.

" Voyons, mais qu'allais-tu faire ? " lâcha finalement la voix nasillarde de la femme de tout à l'heure, l'air inquiet - exactement comme dans la chambre.

Harry dégagea son bras d'un geste qui se voulait brusque, sans résultat, et pointa un doigt accusateur sur son aînée.

" Tu es méchante ! Vraiment ! " s'exclama-t-il avec toute sa hargne en la fusillant du regard - du moins, autant qu'un enfant de cinq ans sache fusiller du regard. "Tu veux m'empêcher de les rejoindre !"

La femme prit un air réellement affolé. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Que voulait-il dire ?

"Je ne comprends pas" murmura-t-elle, désemparée."De qui parles-tu ?

- De Papa et Maman, bien sûr ! " lui répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Ses parents ?

Quoi ?

Voulait-il donc dire que ses parents avaient péri, brûlés par le feu ? Le choc d'une telle information la laissa muette.

Harry, lui, releva le menton dans un geste purement Potterrien sans se soucier du manque de sérieux d'un tel geste venant d'un petit garçon de cinq ans au visage encore marqué par les larmes et les plis d'oreiller.

" Je sois gentil. Je sois fort."

La voix fluette sembla réveiller son hébergeuse qui ne changea tout de même pas d'expression.

"Je sois fort" répéta-t-il. "Alors... Alors !"

Un grondement sonore provenant de son ventre lui coupa la parole.

Silence.

" Je vais te donner un peu... un peu de soupe, et du pain, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Ça te convient ?"

Ses petites mains sur son ventre puéril, Harry hocha la tête, les lèvres pincé Peut être avait-elle, elle aussi, des bonbons au citron.

Son épaule percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, drogué par le sentiment de colère mêlé d'euphorie qui était sien depuis peu.

" Hé ! Gruhé !"

Qu'était-ce ? Les porcs étaient-ils maintenants admis dans les lieux publics ?

" Raaaah ! Saleté de... Puchon... Enpachuné... Encapuché ! Je... J't'ai vu hein ! T'essaies de t'enfuir ?" cracha une voix rauque dans son dos.

Oh.

Il restait encore ce genre d'être.

Calmement, il se stoppa. Une sorte de mélange entre un humain et un Troll se retourna vers lui, une cravate nouée en ceinture, qui soulignait son manque flagrant d'exercice, et le nez d'un rouge qui aurait pu faire pâlir d'envie le célèbre Rudolf.  
Un ivrogne.  
Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il tombe sur ça.

" J'te connais pas ! T'pas dans le coin ! " continua l'homme dans un allemand approximatif.

L'être ridicule s'avança vers lui en titubant, le regard malveillant.

" On n'aime pas les étrangers, par ici, t'sais..."

Bien.

Très bien, même.

Il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour tester ses pouvoirs.L'ivrogne était vraiment proche de lui, il pouvait d'ici sentir son haleine fé un sourire que l'homme n'aurait de toute manière pas pu remarquer sous la protection de sa cape, il éleva sa main ouverte à la hauteur du visage de son interlocuteur.Il le sentait. Ca venait. C'était bon, c'était chaud, c'était sien...Aaah, il ne put retenir un petit soupir extatique lorsqu'il prononça les deux mots fatidiques et que...

Rien ne se passa.L'alcoolique le considéra narquoisement.

" "Wada Kédavrra" ? C'est quoi ça ? C'que vous êtes stupides, les étrangers. T'croyais qu'on allait être amis ? Hein ? HEIN ? " poursuivit-il en se rapprochant et en postillonant.

Il éclata ensuite d'un rire tonitruant avant de se retourner et de reprendre son chemin, la démarche ère lui l'étranger était en rage, bouillonnait d'une colère, d'une haine de magie ? Si, il l'avait sentie...

Alors pourquoi ? PAR MORDRED, POURQUOI SON SORT N'AVAIT-IL PAS FONCTIONNE ?

Dans un geste violent, l'homme encapuchoné attrapa une pierre sur le chemin et la lança de toute ses forces dans une vitrine proche qui cessa immédiatement son aveuglante lumière.  
Peut-être que la magie sans baguette ne marchait pas avec lui , avec ce corps ?  
Peu importe, il y avait toujours son esprit. Ca aurait dû marcher. Ca DEVAIT marcher !

Des aboiements de chiens, un peu plus nombreux à chaque instant, s'entendaient dans les pâtés de maisons. Il était temps de 'Crac' plus tard, la rue fut de nouveau vide.

Les tic-tac réguliers de l'horloge étaient comme bruyants dans la pièce dénuée de toute autre forme de hommes étaient pourtant présents dans la pièce.

" Le fils Potter, hein ? " commenta cyniquement l'un d'eux, qui portait une moustache semblable à un guidon de vélo et qui n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever son chapeau melon noir, tout aussi impersonnel que le reste de son costume. Il joignit ses mains sous son menton et n'importe quel enfant aurait pu aisément remarquer le léger rictus que formaient ses lèvres.

" N'était-il pas sous votre protection ? " ajouta l'homme, mauvais. " Après tout, toute la population Anglaise magique -ou du moins ce qu'il en reste - est au courant de vos...Petits éé la disparition de votre protégé la disparition de votre protégé...Ttt ttt, ça ne va vraiment pas arranger votre réputation... Savez-vous que le... Conseil d'administration ne penche pas vraiment en votre faveur, cher Directeur ? "

Le ton sur lequel avait été prononcé ce dernier mot ne laissait plus vraiment de doute.

" Sauf votre respect, Monsieur le Ministre " intervint une autre personne "le jeune Potter n'était pas officiellement parlant sous sa responsabilité. De plus, ce n'était pas un élève, ce qui ne lui...

- Merci, Jurner, je pense être bien assez au courant des dernières affaires concernant la protection. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé un document..."

Une petite créature fripée apparut soudainement, mais personne ne parut s'en étonner.

" Voici les documents" énonçât-elle, les yeux étrangement humides tandis qu'elle tendait un petit paquet de feuilles.

Sans un simple merci, le ministre Croupton saisit les feuilles en plissant les yeux.

"Va prévenir Stumckeger au niveau des Dossiers 'Disparus de la journée', tu me feras le rapport juste après cet entretien."

L'elfe disparut alors aussi incroyablement vite qu'elle était apparue, mais une nouvelle fois, aucune réaction stupéfiée. C'était le monde Magique.

" Bien, bien, bien " radota l'éminente personne. " Je vais résumer : ces documents certifient que si jamais il arrivait malheur aux tuteurs de l'enfant 'Harry James Potter', la responsabilité appartiendrait alors au dénommé 'Sirius Black' de... Eh bien bref, il se trouve que celui-ci même est porté disparu, voyez-vous."

Il eut un léger tic qui fit frissoner sa moustache avant de reprendre :

" Il est donc inscrit qu'en cas d'incapacité morale ou physique du sus-nommé de prendre en charge, etc, la responsabilité appartiendrait alors au dénommé 'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'... Document signé et approuvé par chacune des personnes présentes, le 3 août 1980, n'est-il pas ? "

Il brandit les fichiers d'un air vainqueur.

" Voilà donc, cher Dumbledore, et le Conseil demande à...

- Non !" protesta Jorkins qui ne s'était pas manifesté jusqu'à présent.

Les trois autres têtes se retournèrent vers lui.

" Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je..."

Il baissa la tête et serra le poing.

" C'est d'ma faute ! 'Tous les évènements présents ont été engendrés par mon inaptitude totale à... '

- Monsieur Jorkins " contra l'homme moustachu "il est vrai que vous êtes également impliqué dans l'affaire, mais cela n'a aucun rapport avec le sujet..."

Le visage du blond s'empourpra. Les cernes lui creusaient le visage et son habituel air niais était moins perceptible qu'habituellement.

" Aucun rapport ? Comment ça, aucun rapport ? " s'emporta la jeune personne. "Je vous signale que c'est de lui qu'on parlait il y a un instant ! Et pourquoi personne ne fait de recherches ?

- Parce qu'il y a des centaines d'autres cas identiques" craqua à son tour le patriarche Croupton. "Le Ministère ne fera pas de favoritisme."

Tout en disant ces mots, il braqua son regard sur eut un ricanement désabusé, recevant ainsi le regard noir du Ministre.

"Nous allons effectuer des recherches prochainement, mais si le sujet n'est toujours pas retrouvé d'ici deux mois, l'affaire sera close."

Et un nouveau silence s'installa, malsain, lourd.

Nikolaus Steinmetz. Son nom passerait relativement inaperçu au yeux des Autorités , comment infiltrer le Ministère ? Non. Il valait mieux rester raison concrète, il ricana. Puis il repensa au présent.  
Et il sentit la rage bouillonner en lui. Il ne pouvait pas garder un tel réceptacle : aussi lui fallait-il quelque chose d'encore jeune, pour qu'il puisse le former lui même, un qui possède encore des ressources...Peut-être allait-il faire un tour à Durmstrang, ou tiens, Poudlard, pour trouver un nouveau corps.

Non, on ne pouvait pas non plus rentrer aussi facilement à Poudlard, et puis, il ne l'avait visité qu'une seule fois en tant qu'accompagnant du représentant de Durmstrang lors d'une visite intra-scolaire.

De plus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de voyager aussi loin. Il allait bien trouver quelque chose...Un rictus fit grimacer le visage encore juvénile de son corps et il se frotta les , il allait devoir s'entraîner avec sa baguette sur des moldus et...  
De la magie. Voilà ce qu'il lui manquait...  
Vêtu de vêtements sobres, il consentit à se mêler aux Sangs-de-Bourbe pour passer inaperçu. La communauté Anglaise ne regardait pas _plus_ les immigrés moldus allemands...

Direction l'Ecosse.


	4. Pour l'amour de Silvia Peary

_Harry attrapa le journal qui venait de tomber des pattes de Faranella, le hibou familial. Voilà un bon moment qu'il s'exerçait à lire, sans succès. Le seul nom qu'il parvint à lire fut..._

_"Maman, c'est quoi Vold'mot ?" demanda le jeune garçon à une Lily Potter qui blêmit et lui reprit le journal des mains._

_"C'est un méchant mage noir qui fait du mal aux petits enfants." s'empressa-t-elle de lui répondre "Tu sais, les méchants que Papa et Oncle Sirius ne cessent de combattre..._  
_- Donc ça veux dire qu'il va faire du mal à Papa et à Momol aussi ? " s'enquit le petit garçon, les yeux subitement humides._

_La sorcière le couvrit d'un regard tendre et le prit dans ses bras._

_"Non mon chéri, je ne le laisserai jamais faire ça, crois-moi. Jamais. Comme à toi."_

* * *

"Harry Potter" répéta le représentant de la force de l'Ordre. "Je suis désolée, mais nos archivistes n'ont trouvé aucun nom semblable dans Aberfeldy .C'est un petit village, Miss Peary. Tout le monde se connaît, et ce petit bout est pourtant inconnu ici autant que dans toutes nos villes alentours. Nous venons de transmettre son visage à l'association des enfants disparus de Stirling et nous vous rappellerons dès que nous aurons des nouvelles. En attendant, nous allons devoir le confier à l'orphelinat de..."

Mais Harry hurla un "non !" retentissant avant que l'homme n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase. Un orphelinat, lui ? Jamais !

"J'suis pas orphelin ! " vociféra-t-il, les yeux humides. "J'ai P'pa et M'man, et M'mus et M'mol et Peter, Mr Bee et le Dragon de l'infirmerie, et pis... !" Mais il fondit rapidement en larmes, s'attirant tous les regards curieux des passants lambda qui circulaient dans le Hall de police. Les deux adultes se lancèrent un regard gêné.

"Pensez-vous qu'il y ait un moyen pour qu'il reste avec moi, au moins le temps qu'il s'adapte au village ? " Miss Peary jeta un regard attristée de ses yeux ronds à son interlocuteur.  
Ce dernier se gratta la nuque, visiblement embêté.

"Ben... Ce ne serait pas vraiment une bonne idée... M'enfin bon, si vous vous proposez pour le garder de manière temporaire, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Je reviens, je vais vous chercher un formulaire." Et il fit volteface sous le regard soulagé de Harry. La grande femme anguleuse était déjà plus rassurante que leur "orphelinat", même si la vieille bizarre qui habitait chez elle était un peu terrifiante : après avoir passé plusieurs jours chez elle, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas foncièrement méchante et qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir le dévorer. Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles. Il s'accrocha aux jupes ternes de sa protectrice et celle-ci entoura maladroitement ses petites épaules d'un bras anguleux.

"Tu es sûr de vouloir rester avec moi... en attendant qu'on sache où sont tes parents ?"  
Le petit hocha la tête avec certitude, sous l'œil ému de la femme.

"Maman... Ma Maman elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait toujours me chercher, d'abord."

Deux mois s'étaient désormais écoulés depuis la garde officieuse de Miss Peary. Sentant que le petit s'ennuyait, cette dernière avait proposé qu'il aille un peu à la maternelle mais Harry avait rudement refusé. Il se sentait étrangement mal face aux inconnus.  
Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il semblait avoir des problèmes de vue, et c'était effectivement le cas. Son revenu de caissière étant assez limité, elle n'avait pu se permettre de lui acheter qu'une paire de lunettes assez misérables, rondes, aux branches d'un fer charbon aussi fines et peu résistantes qu'une allumette.

A son grand étonnement, il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire, il adorait ses lunettes et ne cessait de s'émerveiller ô combien les choses étaient plus belles grâce à elles. Miss Peary n'avait jamais connu l'amour, et au vu de son âge maintenant trop mûr, elle savait d'ors et déjà que jamais elle n'aurait d'enfant.

Combien avait-elle envié les enfants de sa voisine aux joues rouges et aux boucles blondes angéliques riant de bon cœur pour n'importe quelle raison ? Cet enfant lui paraissait comme tombé du ciel. Certes, ses cheveux indomptables étaient d'un noir corbeau, ses joues étaient constamment pâles et son corps devenait de plus en plus maigre de jour en jour faute de nourriture adaptée pour sa pleine croissance. Mais il avait un regard unique qui était malheureusement la plupart du temps caché par les épais verres de ses lunettes. De plus, c'était un enfant très imaginatif. Son jeu favori était de jouer le magicien.

"Plus tard, moi aussi j'aurai ma baguette et je combattrai les méchants !" l'entendait-elle souvent déblatérer.

Souvent, Harry parlait de ses parents, de son père et de son oncle qui combattaient les 'méchants sorciers', de sa mère qui soignait les gens... Puis un jour il lui apprit quelque chose qu'en huit semaines, elle n'avait jamais su.

" Tu es allé chez quelqu'un d'autre juste avant moi ?  
- Voui" répondit-il en touillant son porridge matinal avec une grimace. " Tu sais, je t'en avais déjà parlé. Mr Bee, c'est un grand mag'cien, et ben il est venu me chercher quand mes parents z'ont disparu."

Il ne cessait de la rendre confuse. Selon elle, ses parents avaient péri dans un incendie, et il avait ensuite été recueilli par un autre homme qui... Voilà, elle n'en savait pas plus. Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ?

"Je sais pas" fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Elle pensait sincèrement à faire une demande d'adoption.

L'hiver effaça rapidement les dernières traces de l'automne, et par le plus grand des malheurs, Harry tomba malade. Elle dut momentanément abandonner son travail pour s'occuper de lui, ce que son patron ne sembla pas comprendre, il la renvoya au bout de trois jours. L'horreur s'abattit dans son esprit. Son argent diminuait à une vitesse affolante, et Harry ne voulait toujours pas guérir. Elle avait bien pensé à appeler un médecin, mais elle n'en avait plus les moyens. Chaque jour, elle errait dans les marchés du village, mendiait un peu et achetait un nouveau médicament. Les villageois donnaient bien quelques sous, en tout cas, pour ceux qui connaissaient Harry, mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas.  
Harry allait peut-être mourir sous le coup de la fièvre.

Voilà bien des semaines et des semaines maintenant qu'il était sorti de son enfer de pierres et chaînes. Il n'avait toujours pas revu le monde magique. Son retour devait se faire dans les meilleures conditions, aussi avait-il trouvé un moyen d'augmenter le potentiel magique de son corps d'emprunt. Il avait déjà pensé à en changer, mais étrangement, il n'avait aperçu aucun sorcier aux possibilités plus importantes que Nicolas Steinmetz dans le monde moldu. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'une partie importante d'entre eux sympathisait avec la race inférieure. Les traîtres à leurs sangs. Peu importe. Il trouverait bien au moment venu.

Après avoir sillonné une bonne partie de l'Angleterre à la recherche de potentiels victimes à dépouiller de leurs pouvoirs, il pouvait désormais faire de la légilimencie. Aucun problème n'était apparu à la pratiquer : c'était une magie de l'esprit qu'il pratiquait avec nonchalance dans le temps et peu de problèmes étaient survenus, surtout que ces principales cibles étaient des êtres dénués d'une once de magie.

Il ricana. Se griffa le bras profondément.

Ne souhaitant pas se faire repérer en laissant derrière lui des cadavres privés de magie, il avait donc décidé de passer de la Grande Bretagne à l'Ecosse. Qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler une école reliée à une certaine personne. Une soudaine bouffée d'envie meurtrière l'envahit. Il avait besoin... Besoin de tuer. Besoin de réprimer cette boue noire, cette souffrance qui montait en lui.

C'était, et cela avait toujours été depuis le début de sa montée en puissance, une envie qu'il ne pouvait réprimer. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il risquait de créer un génocide dans ce charmant petit village écossais. Il ne pouvait se le permettre.

La proie lui apparut sans même qu'il eut besoin de la chercher.

Miss Silvia Peary était connue dans tout le village pour la folie de sa mère, pour son état de vieille fille dont personne ne voulait, pour son manque de style vestimentaire tout droit sorti des années quarante, même dans ce village reculé, et pour le petit garçon qu'elle avait finalement recueilli au bord de la mort. Les gens, peu importe l'endroit, restaient tels qu'ils étaient, et peu, voire même aucune personne ne se souciait d'elle. Sauf Harry et sa mère, si cette dernière possédait encore un minimum de conscience. Et elle aussi, elle s'inquiétait pour eux. Sa famille.  
Ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Tout le temps que Harry avait passé seul en compagnie de sa mère quand elle partait. Ses parents morts.

Et s'il mourrait ?

Dévastée, elle ne put se retenir de pleurer contre le mur, entourée par un flux de personne qui se fichait éperdument de son sort -de leurs sorts-. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, implorant un dieu, n'importe lequel, pour cette jeune vie innocente. Elle pria de toute son âme qu'on lui prouve que la vie n'était pas aussi injuste qu'elle le pensait. Elle jura qu'elle donnerait terre et mer pour lui, au point d'en perdre la vie - tout, tout mais pas ça, pas Harry. Une quinte de toux la prit soudain au dépourvu et elle s'éloigna de l'agitation des passants le temps de se reposer dans une ruelle.

"Vous avez besoin d'aide ?"

Un jeune homme blafard lui apparut, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Non, tenta-t-elle de dire, Harry, lui, a besoin d'aide. Mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche aussi sèche que du bois.

"Venez, je vais vous aider à vous relever."

Malgré ses protestations muettes, il entoura ses frêles épaules pour lui servir de support et la remit sur ses jambes. Comment lui dire ? Sa langue semblait s'être transformée en sable.  
Elle allait retenter une nouvelle fois de prendre parole, mais se figea net en s'apercevant que l'inconnu l'emmenait plus profondément encore dans la ruelle.

"Non ! "murmura-t-elle avec terreur. Le sourire gêné de l'homme avait maintenant disparu. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces et essaya de s'échapper des bras de son possible futur bourreau à l'aide de ses poings fragiles. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'une force puissante la projeta avec violence contre les murs humides de pierres irrégulières. Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry... Elle vit l'ombre menaçante de l'inconnu se déplacer vers elle, les talons de ses souliers de cuir claquant sur les dalles sales à chacun de ses pas.

"Harry ?" fit écho une voix rauque à sa pensée. Le cœur de la femme cessa de battre.

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur son visage, modifiant tous ses traits innocents en un masque grotesque où brillaient deux pupilles d'un noir aussi profond que les ténèbres. De sa longue cape s'échappa une main épaisse aux doigts courtauds maniant avec finesse et grâce un bout de bois finement taillé. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne s'en servit pas, peu importe dans quel dessein ce détraqué l'avait sortie. Il s'accroupit près d'elle tandis qu'elle se rapprocha le plus près du mur malodorant dans l'espoir de s'écarter de lui. Sa large main fit pression sur son cou maigre et elle n'eut que le temps de verser une larme de désespoir avant que l'homme ne fracasse brutalement son crâne sur les pierres maintenant maculées d'un rouge Lucifer visqueux.

Silvia Peary n'était plus.

Le seul souvenir qui subsisterait d'elle, excepté celui d'une femme ridicule et mal aimée, fut celle qu'un jeune garçon garda profondément en lui : le souvenir d'une femme aimante et bienveillante, maladroite certes, mais tellement admirable...

Le corps de Nicolas Steinmetz observa d'un œil mitigé le sang dégoulinant de ses mains. Il prit le temps d'observer le corps sans vie gisant tel un pantin ensanglanté sur le sol. La boue noire s'était calmée et ses vaguelettes sereines apportèrent dans tout son être jusqu'au profond de son âme parasite, un sentiment de plénitude mêlé à une froide nostalgie. D'un simple geste de baguette, il nettoya chaque gouttelette de sang ayant éclaboussé en dehors de cet humain, de cette Moldue inutile.

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui le mettait hors de lui, les sorts offensifs tels que Reducto ou même l'habituel Doloris ne marchait pas avec lui. Aussi se contenta-t-il, comme pour les autres corps, de simplement la rendre invisible de manière momentanée ; les Aurors devaient déjà avoir découvert ses tous premiers meurtres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'insolent astre nocturne qui prenait déjà l'initiative de remplacer son partenaire. Au moins, cette Moldue lui aurait servi à quelque chose : il savait où trouver un abri pour la nuit.

La douce lumière du crépuscule fit émerger Harry de son sommeil comateux. Pour la première fois depuis sa maladie, il parvint à se mettre assis sans sentir sa tête tourner dangereusement. Cela faisait bien deux semaines que son rhume s'était progressivement transformé en toux violente et en fièvres affolantes frisant toujours un peu plus l'insupportable. Des délires puissants lui avait été imposés et il voyait encore les visages souriants de ses proches disparus à l'ombre fugitive d'une paupière close le temps d'un instant. Il ne cessait de se demander, du haut de ses cinq courtes années, pourquoi ils l'avaient abandonné.

Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas le chercher ? Allait-il rester ici pour le restant de ces jours, en compagnie d'une vieille dame folle et terrifiante qui dormait le jour et vivait la nuit en attendant que Miss Pear ne revienne ?

Comme si celle-ci suivait le cours de ses pensées, la vieille dame émit un ronflement sonore. Harry avait faim. Pourquoi donc Miss Pear n'était-elle toujours pas rentrée ? Il marcha pieds nus dans le salon à la recherche d'un verre propre pour se désaltérer. A chacun de ses pas s'envolait une nuée de poussière grisâtre qui maculait le sol dans tous les recoins de la maison.

Loin était le confort propret et chaleureux de sa maison, que sa mère récurait tous les jours à l'aide de ses sorts avec un entrain qui ne cessait de l'émerveiller. Son petit cœur se serra sous le coup de la douleur. Il voulait voir sa maman. Il n'avait même pas son doudou. Une éternité semblait s'être écoulée dans son esprit enfantin depuis la dernière fois où il avait vu le sourire espiègle de son père. Les ronflements de la vieille femme se firent de plus en plus réguliers, aussi s'éloigna-t-il rapidement d'elle et retourna dans sa chambre ténébreuse, les larmes aux yeux. Quel pleurnichard il faisait. Momol se moquerait de lui s'il le voyait. Il était un Maraudeur, il ne devait pas pleurer. Harry déambula un moment dans le noir solitaire de sa pièce personnel en quête d'une occupation. Comme aucune idée ne lui vint en tête et que déjà il sentait ses nouvelles forces disparaître, il s'assit sur son lit et s'enveloppa dans sa maigre couverture.

Il lui semblait s'être endormi quand le bruit familier de la porte d'entrée rentra jusque dans sa chambre. Harry se dépêcha de sortir son pouce de sa bouche et sentit l'excitation monter en lui en s'imaginant lui apprendre la nouvelle de son début de guérison. Il s'élança jusqu'au corridor, tombant nez à nez avec une énorme masse noir.

Figement.

Un hurlement terrifié et strident s'échappa de sa gorge. La chose avança vers lui et il entreprit de s'enfuir, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Où était la vieille dame ? Ils devaient partir d'ici ! Ses pas le menèrent dans le salon où il scruta avec angoisse les ténèbres environnantes qui avaient pris place depuis la tombée de la nuit, cherchant du mieux qu'il put l'ombre endormie.

Sa tête recommençait à lui donner des vertiges. Où était Miss Peary ? Il ferma la porte derrière lui, craignant que la menace l'ait suivi. A peine fit-il un geste à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'il trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba sur le plancher, son menton s'écorchant contre un meuble invisible à ses côtés. Peut-être la table. Une douleur inattendue submergea sa mâchoire et il sentit avec horreur quelque chose de liquide couler le long de son cou. Rares étaient les fois où il s'était blessé, et l'émotion nouvelle qui secouait son corps était de trop. Il fondit en larmes et s'écarta le plus possible de la porte en rampant. Un rayon de lune passa à travers les carreaux flous de la fenêtre principale, et cela lui permit de distinguer la chose étendue sur le sol. La vieille dame lui rendit un regard vide dénué de vie. Des bulles rouges se formaient dans sa bouche. Malgré son jeune âge, la situation le frappa nettement. La bête l'avait tuée. Ils allaient de faire manger.

"NON !" explosa-t-il, criant jusqu'à vider l'air de ses poumons." MISS PEARY ! A L'AIDE ! PAPA ! MAMAN ! PAPAA !"

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il tendit son oreille, à l'écoute du moindre son suspect. Tous ses muscles et ses nerfs en pleine croissance se tendirent à l'affut du danger. Des gémissements répétitifs ne pouvaient être retenus et de ses yeux s'écoulait un flot continuel de larme.

Soudainement, un craquement brisa le calme ambiant. Un mouvement, derrière lui. Il se retourna. Leva les yeux. Deux yeux noirs rencontrèrent les siens.

Il s'évanouit.

* * *

un quatrième chapitre pour ceux qui s'étaient arrêté au troisième durant des mois. Super hein ?


	5. L'enfant de feu

**Les réponses aux commentaires sont disponibles sur mon profil ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_"Il aurait fallu se replier, je te l'avais dit !_  
_- Les pertes auraient été plus nombreuses, Sirius", lui expliqua Lily._

_Sirius lui contra qu'évidemment non, comme plus de la moitié des Aurors étaient en fomation de défense au Nord. Il ajouta qu'il avait failli attraper sa cousine, Bellatrix, qui faisait partie des rangs ennemis. La jeune femme rousse intervint, excédée, lui rappelant les avantages que leur avait apporté cette décision._

_"Et puis j'aurais même pu te perdre !" renchérit James._

_Harry regardait la scène avec une peur qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Les adultes étaient assez terrifiants quand ils se disputaient. Leurs gestes devenaient rapides, brutaux. Les cris de colères semblaient se diriger contre lui. Il ne pouvait bouger, comme statufié sous les ondes négatives qui se dégagaient de ces grandes personnes, debout devant l'entrée de la cuisine._

_"Harry... Viens par là", lui dit une voix basse en chuchotant, très douce. La voix de tonton Peter. La dernière génération Potter lui jeta un regard humide et se jeta dans ses bras ouverts, se laissant emmener jusque dans sa chambre._

_"Pete... Pourquoi ils s'aiment pu ?"_

_L'homme se mordit la joue, embêté. Il ne lui répondit pas._

_"J'ai peur de ce que font les méchants. Les méchants, ils rendent les gentils méchants ? Je veux pas. Alors j'ai dit à Papa que plus tard je me battrai, mais pas toujours comme lui. J'pense que j'veux essayer d'êt'e Minis... Ministère. T'sais, comme toi._  
_- Je ne suis pas Ministre de la Magie. Je travaille là-bas, c'est différent, rétorqua Queudver, gêné._  
_- Oui bah c'est c'que j'ai dit. Mais Papa dit qu'c'est pas un travail convenable pour un f'tur "Guifondor". M'a dit que y'a que les lâches et les "Pentards" qui travaillent là-bas, et que je ferai comme lui d'abord. Pourtant, t'es pas un lâche et tu travailles au Misnitr... tère._

_- Hein ? T'pas lâche, j'lui ai dit après. M'a dit que d'toute façon c'tait non. L'était méchant._  
_- Harry, et si c'étaient les gentils qui se rendaient méchants à force de l'être ?" demanda l'Animagus._

_Le plus jeune lui lança un regard perdu._

_"Donc les méchants sont méchants à cause des gentils ?_  
_- Exactement._  
_- Et toi si t'es gentil, alors t'vas être méchant ?"_

_Peter lui sourit._

_"Eh bien, je suis gentil."_

Un certain jour, quelque part dans le château de Poudlard, une femme à la face aussi ressemblante que celle d'une mouche se releva soudainement du canapé sur lequel elle s'était endormie et regarda dans le vide, les yeux délavés brillant d'une lueur surhumaine. Assoupie sur un fauteuil non loin de là, le professeur MacGonagall sursauta quand la voix d'une blessée, Mademoiselle Trelawney, coupa le silence de l'infirmerie de sa voix d'alto. Elle ne comprit que quelques bribes de ses phrases, embourbée de sommeil qu'elle était.

"... Celui qui possède le pouvoir de stabiliser est né... Sauver des sombres... Selon le choix de la Domination, de l'Amour ou de la Neutralité... Mauvais du bon... Esprits..."

Puis elle retomba sur les coussins aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était relevée. La vieille femme cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils, persuadée qu'elle venait de délirer, et retomba à son tour dans le domaine des songes.

Seule une peluche en forme de chien noir, posée près d'un lit défait où trônaient des affaires d'enfants et des dessins sans aucun sens, eut la possibilité d'entendre l'entièreté des paroles prononcées, scrutant la scène de ses yeux de billes inertes.

Les lèvres molles et lasses et la baguette en main, Grindelwald, ou plutôt Nicolas Steinmetz, arriva devant le refuge de sa dernière victime. Aussi délabré que dans les souvenirs de la Moldue, remarqua-t-il. Mais il avait déjà connu pire, comme son ancien cachot ou même la pleine nature.  
Il jeta un sort de destruction morbide plus ou moins puissant sans raison apparente sur un corbeau qui passait par là et décida de rentrer dans la demeure.  
La porte était ouverte quand il tourna la poignée. Une odeur de renfermé lui assaillit les narines aussitôt qu'il rentra dans le corridor et quelque chose fit pulser les battements de son coeur légèrement plus vite, montant dans un crescendo d'excitation non contrôlé.

Des petits bruits répétés se rapprochaient de plus en plus rapidement.

Sûrement le gosse auquel la femme ne cessait de penser lors de sa mort.  
Il caressa de ses doigts abîmés et rongés (l'ancien propriétaire du corps devait sûrement être un angoissé) et regarda l'ombre vive d'un enfant pas plus haut que sa hanche s'arrêter stupidement devant lui pour l'observer. Enfin, peut-être l'aurait-il remarqué s'il n'avait pas été soudainement foudroyé et paralysé sur place : oui, l'enfant était un sorcier mais ce ne fut pas ce qui lui fit cet effet. Il ne le savait pas non plus d'ailleurs.

L'enfant hurla et Grindelwald s'avança pour s'emparer de lui alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir. Absurdement inutile. Il transplana adroitement jusque dans le salon où il vit une chose - sûrement un être humain - sursauter brusquement et gémir des choses incompréhensibles. En deux ou trois coups de baguette, elle s'étala sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, baignant dans son sang.

Quelques secondes plus tard s'ouvrit la porte ouvragée du salon et le gosse entra sans s'apercevoir de sa présence - alors qu'il était en face de lui. Il ne pouvait visiblement rien voir dans la doucereuse mais cruelle pénombre lunaire.  
Grindelwald pointa la baguette sur le petit et d'un geste expert, lança un silencieux mais meurtrier sort de son cru. Une chance surnaturelle semblait protéger sa victime car celui-ci évita le sort mortel de justesse en trébuchant sur le cadavre récent.

S'était-il aperçu de sa tentative ? Même pas. Quelque chose le gênait.

Une entêtante odeur perverse de sang flottait dans la pièce, suintant par tous les pores de chaque être vivant ou non dans la pièce ; et cela ne l'excitait pas comme certains penserait sûrement, mais il se sentit à l'aise dans cet environnement familier, regardant le petit être ridicule ramper dos à lui sans s'en rendre compte.

Il ne sut exactement comment l'enfant s'en rendit compte mais il se retourna et à peine eut-il croisé son regard qu'il s'évanouit. Bien, cela lui facilitait la tâche.  
Son coeur battait encore follement et son cerveau en ébullition proposait des idées toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres quand il approcha sa main à la fois gracieuse et pataude du corps inerte. Une surprenante détonation mêlée à une flash de lumière le prit au dépourvu, et le visage grimaçant, il éloigna son membre droit précipitamment.

Sa main était noircie et fumait. Brûlée.

Il jaugea la blessure d'un oeil critque en tournant et retournant la paume maintenant dépourvue de peau dont la chair brunâtre à vif le narguait ; puis le dos de la main aux couleurs aussi diverses, séparées comme les strates des terres anciennes, qui rongeait rapidement son épiderme en laissant des trous de diverses tailles.  
Son corps d'emprunt était déjà abîmé alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas assez récupéré pour en changer. Heureusement qu'il était gaucher.

Une sorte de vague jaunâtre et agresssive sortait, ronronnant dans des flux et reflux répétés du pseudo-magicien allongé devant lui.

De la magie brute. C'était quelque chose de déjà vu chez les enfants sorciers incapables de contrôler leurs magies. Généralement, la magie naturelle de leurs géniteurs la contrôlait inconsciemment - si ceux-ci n'étaient évidemment pas moldus - et la grande majorité des sorciers à un âge aussi jeune arrivait à maîtriser sans s'en rendre compte, débordant juste quelques fois lorsque leurs émotions étaient trop intenses. Mais en l'occurence, ce n'était pas le cas.

La magie puérile tourbillonait dangeureusement autour de l'enfant et il s'écarta rapidement, craignant de se blesser de nouveau.

Lorsque la magie devenait à ce point incontrôlable, l'enfant mourait à petit feu. Quelques rares cas s'étaient déclarés lorsque, durant son "règne", les enfants d'assez bas-âge de sorciers étaient séparés du monde magique pour le monde moldu et que leurs corps, dépendant d'une magie plus mature pour contrôler la leur, ne parvenaient pas à s'habituer au changement, se faisant dévorer intérieurement par Celle qui était mère de toute chose (la magie, évidemment).

Seuls les Sangs-de-Bourbe et ceux élevés dans le monde moldu bloquaient naturellement leurs magies, habitués.  
La transition corps/extérieur était assez brutale pour que celle-ci tue ou blesse chaque être vivant trop proche du gosse. Voilà donc l'explication à cette réaction inattendue qui avait eu lieu lorsqu'il avait fait face au petit. Mince, il fallait l'exécuter maintenant ou cela risquait de devenir dangereux pour sa propre existence.

Il pointa de nouveau son arme sur le nuage brumeux qui enveloppait l'évanoui et jeta un sort mortel : la sorcellerie fut absorbée, laissant la victime intacte.

Les yeux écarquillés et la face rageuse, Grindelwald détruisit dans un accès de colère un meuble à ses côtés. Deux phrases lui vinrent à l'esprit automatiquement. Pourquoi ?  
Et, venait-il d'analyser, depuis quand était-il capable de lancer des sorts mortels ? Depuis le corbeau de tout à l'heure... Il n'avait jamais réussi depuis qu'il était sorti ! Voilà donc ce qui le gênait depuis un moment.  
Il jeta un nouveau sort de destruction sur une table qui explosa bruyamment, s'éparpillant en milliers de morceaux dans un nuage de poussière et d'échardes en suspension. La "brume" jaune réagissait, devenant le temps d'un instant légèrement plus foncée avant de reprendre sa force initiale. Venait-il de puiser dans la magie de l'enfant ?

Pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois au cours de sa récente existence, Harry se réveilla. C'était peut-être le cas. Plus, évidemment, mais à son âge il voyait les nombres différemment : cent était un grand chiffre et il s'était réveillé beaucoup de fois, il s'était donc réveillé cent fois. Un goût très désagrèable flottait dans sa bouche, il voulait faire pipi et en plus il avait mal partout. Il se releva, prêt à pleurer pour faire venir Miss Peary... Mais ne parvint pas à se relever. Raison de plus pour pleurer.

Des mouvements à ses côtés lui firent tourner la tête, et il vit qu'il faisait jour, que la grand-mère était par terre et ne bougeait pas, et qu'un grand monsieur s'était assis à ses côtés et avait les mains pleines de sangs. Il allait s'apprêter à hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, aussi se contenta-t-il de regarder l'homme. Il semblait concentré à écraser un bout du bois très - trop - fortement contre le poignet du dernier Potter.

Une sorte de claquement très douloureux à l'endroit que pointait le bout de bois qu'Harry reconnut comme étant une baguette continua à le faire crier en silence. Le spectacle était assez étonnant à voir : c'était comme si le son avait été enlevé.  
Il ne pouvait même pas gigoter. Un deuxième claquement et il ne put se retenir : il urina.  
Le liquide chaud se répandit dans son slip et coula le long de ses jambes, picotant sa peau et formant une tâche sombre sur son pantalon beige et le parquet.  
Etait-ce lui, Vold'mot, le méchant sorcier qui faisait du mal à tout le monde ? Il avait donc décidé de venir pour lui faire du mal à lui ?

Le sorcier jeta un coup d'oeil dégoûté à la flaque qui s'étendait vers lui et retira sa baguette. Un des verres de ses lunettes était tombé, mais Harry put parfaitement distinguer le visage de l'agresseur : il était grand, à peu près de l'âge de ses parents, des cheveux d'un blond sale et les yeux noirs, les veines apparentes. Ses lèvres étaient toutes pâles : sa peau paraissait presque transparente et cela ajouta de quoi angoisser à Harry. Son nez était tout tordu, comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Une barbe de quelques jours recouvrait ses joues blafardes de petites piques sombres. Il remarqua également une main noirâtre, comme carbonisée, image choc.

L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans les yeux. Etait-il si dégoûtant ? Ses pleurs silencieux redoublèrent.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées , et peut-être était-ce le cas, l'agresseur planta subitement ses yeux - cruels - dans les siens.

"Ne pleure pas."  
Et ce fut tout.

Les ombres se déplacèrent au fur et à mesure que le soleil se déplaçait mais Harry ne le remarquait pas, perdu dans des pensées bien trop tortueuses au vu de son jeune âge.  
Quand il eut faim, l'homme fit disparaître son envie en un coup de baguette. Mais justement, cela ne faisait que supprimer son envie. Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, il relâcha Harry toujours enfermé dans un silence forcé. L'homme lui agrippa le bras sans ménagement, malgré la grimace de douleur du garçon, et l'emmena à l'extérieur de la maison, dans les courants d'airs glacés d'une nouvelle nuit depuis la disparition de sa protectrice.  
Il mit ensuite feu à la demeure.

Harry, impuissant et les larmes désormais taries, regarda les flammes se propager à toute vitesse sur ce qui avait été son refuge, emportant avec lui le corps de la vieille femme et une multitude de souvenirs.  
Le feu lui volait tout. Ses parents, ses proches, ses amis... Tout et tout le monde. Le feu était toujours là, où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse. Il n'était pas méchant comme l'homme, Vold'mot, ses parents quand ils se disputaient ou Remus durant ses mauvais jours : c'était pire, bien pire que ça. Et ses secondes images dévastatrices s'ancrèrent dans son jeune esprit âgé de cinq années, marqué au fer rouge pour le reste de son existence.  
Le feu rouge. Il leva les yeux au ciel, observant des morceaux d'il-ne-savait-quoi voleter dans les airs tels un ballet de lucioles mortelles mais chatoyantes. Il ne pensait plus à rien.  
Et l'homme fit disparaître l'image rougeoyante du squelette de la maison consumé en les faisant transplaner - ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler une certaine sensation à Harry.

Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle sombre aux dalles boueuses et humides qui manquèrent de faire glisser le jeune garçon. Quand l'homme le lâcha, Harry ne pensa même pas une seule fois à s'enfuir, encore sous l'emprise du choc qu'il venait de recevoir. Il suivit le blond sans se poser de questions. Le ravisseur l'emmena finalement dans une auberge tout aussi sombre que le reste des ruelles et se plaça devant le comptoir en attendant le propriétaire. Quelques individus solitaires qui buvaient un liquide verdâtre levèrent leurs têtes masquées derrière les ombres de leurs capuches à leur arrivée. Harry s'en fichait. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes d'attente qu'un homme chauve et râblé leur apparut, ne prenant même pas la peine de sourire ne serait-ce que pour ses clients.

"Une nuit, annonça le ravisseur.  
- Vingt-sept gallions", répondit l'autre d'une voix chevrotante malgré sa carrure imposante.

La main du blond s'arrêta un instant de chercher dans les recoins de sa cape connus de lui seul et regarda froidement son interlocuteur qui eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

"Les temps sont durs avec la guerre. Vous ne trouverez pas meilleur prix autre part - vous ne trouverez d'ailleurs aucune autre auberge dans les alentours, elles ont toutes été détruites."

Ils se jaugèrent visuellement, et la main gracieuse et pataude versa l'argent dans la main crasseuse du gérant, qui lança un coup d'oeil méprisant à Harry. Une dizaine d'yeux cachés suivirent les nouveaux venus avec insistance, retournant vers leurs occupations lorsque ceux-ci disparurent de leur champ de vision.

La chambre était tout aussi ténébreuse que le reste, seulement pourvue d'un lit miteux et d'une petite table de nuit tâchée. Un rat courut se réfugier dans un trou lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte.  
Cela parut suffir à l'agresseur qui posa un sac sorti d'on ne sait où sur le sol et laissa Harry près du lit qui reprit assez ses esprit pour se poser dessus. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

Grindelwald repassa les informations apprises dans sa tête tout en classant les journaux dérobés au comptoir. La guerre. Encore. Une guerre qui avait commencé sans lui.  
Il s'esclaffa en lisant les gros titres. Le marmot ne broncha pas.  
Mais qui était donc ce guignol ? Dumbledore devait être trop décrépi pour intervenir vus les dégâts considérables. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Vous-savez-qui ? Une bête de foire, sûrement. Bah, si ça l'amusait, qu'il réduise l'Angleterre en miettes. Il le mettrait hors course le moment venu : en attendant il avait mieux à faire. Premièrement, il fallait récupérer un nouveau corps plus puissant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'enfant endormi. Lui aussi, il fallait s'en occuper. Vue sa jeunesse, ça allait être aussi simple que s'il fallait le tuer, même si son plan allait prendre beaucoup plus de temps...

_"Harry !"_  
_Il leva les yeux à l'entente de son prénom, et vit Rémus au loin qui s'approchait en courant. Mais il avait beau attendre, Mumus ne venait pas._  
_Harry._  
_La scène s'effaça lentement et il vit le visage de sa mère apparaître en gros plan devant lui. Il voulut pleurer, sourire, la prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il était bloqué. Le visage bienveillant prit soudain les traits de son père, déformés par la colère._

_"Tu n'es pas fort ! Tu as tout perdu ! Hutchy t'attend et toi tu ne fais rien !"_  
_Il pointa du doigt le corps de Silvia Peary qui s'enflamma devant eux._  
_"Tu n'es pas gentil, tu m'as menti", lui apparut soudainement Peter en traînant derrière lui un cadavre ensanglanté et également brûlé. Il voulut dire qu'il n'avait rien fait, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça, qu'il voulait manger du chocolat et qu'un monsieur avait été méchant avec lui, mais deux mains noires lui enserraient la gorge. C'était Hutchy qui l'étranglait._

Ce fut la première fois qu'autant de cauchemars se succédèrent en une nuit. Les deux magiciens transplanèrent une nouvelle fois, avant même que le soleil ne pointe un bout de ses rayons. Quoiqu'il était douteux de penser que le soleil eut jamais touché cet endroit.  
Harry était épuisé mentalement et physiquement mais put quand même s'émerveiller du nouveau paysage qui s'offrit à lui quand ils arrivèrent au nouveau point de destination.  
La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était immense, très lumineuse, presque aveuglante, propre et luxueuse. Cela avait de quoi le déstabiliser après les maisons, rues et autres bâtiments sombres, sales et désertés qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à récemment.

Il allait prendre l'initiative de toucher l'un des tableaux aux peintures douces représentant des femmes belles, potelées, vêtues seulement de leurs nudités païennes, entourées d'angelots tout aussi ronds, heureux, lumineux.  
Il eut envie de se rendre dans le tableau, rien que pour sentir la chaleur d'une peau humaine contre la sienne, goûter à la grâce de la reconnaissance et de l'amour parentaux, sentir que les gens pensaient à lui...

Il y songea dans des termes cependant beaucoup plus simplistes et compréhensibles pour son âge. Bien évidemment, Grindelwald l'empêcha à l'aide de sa seule volonté magique d'y accéder. De toute façon, une nouvelle distraction s'imposa sous la forme d'un homme grand et mince, un bellâtre comme beaucoup en verrait en caricature : un menton pointu, des épaules larges cachées dans les manches d'une longue robe de chambre de satin, un oeil bleu trop parfait pour être normal...

"Que faites-vous ici ?" tonna le nouveau venu d'une voix étrangement plus mature et virile que le reste de son apparence.  
Harry vit qu'une sorte de brume presque invisible flottait autour de son corps qui rayonnait la richesse à outrance. Lui, dans son innocence bafouée mais encore présente qui avait été élevé dans une famille qui était loin de manquer de moyens, ne voyait qu'un homme inquiet de l'intrusion. Son agresseur sortit sa baguette dans un mouvement qui le figea sur place - il n'était pas sans lui rappeler une certaine nuit - et un sourire froid s'étira sur ses traits ingrats et blafards.

"Allons, Pavionni, tu sais certainement qui pourrait venir te voir à une telle heure de la nuit..."

Ledit Pavionni lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

Grindelwald sourit pour lui-même lorsqu'un homme ensatiné entra dans la pièce. Comme il était étrange que son corps ait gardé la même apparence alors qu'il devait être proche de la centaine d'années. Enfin, ses souvenirs lui rappelaient que ses yeux étaient plus gris que bleus et que sa mâchoire était plus carrée que ça... Mais ce n'étaient que des détails.

"Allons, Pavionni", commença-t-il en observant les contours du glamour, sortilège qui cachait sa véritable apparence et qui était étrangement moins bien réussi que ce qu'il le croyait capable, "tu sais certainement qui pourrait venir te voir à une telle heure de la matinée."

En effet, quatre heures quarante du matin était l'heure qui avait obligé Vittorio Pavionni à se lever tous les jours pour ne pas se faire tuer par le grand Grindelwald. Il avait été son contemporrain durant ses études à Durmstrang, et le rituel avait duré jusqu'à ce que Grindelwald fut enfermé. Les Pavionni étaient connus pour leur utilisation abusive du glamour qui leur gardait une apparence charismatique et juvénile éternelle tandis que leur véritable corps vieillissait en dessous, véritable corps dont personne ne connaissait l'identité (même les épouses, si tant est qu'ils n'en gardaient qu'une, ne la connaissaient pas) qui faisait d'eux une légende vivante chez les Moldus. Et également une proie de choix pour un nouveau corps puissant, si celui-ci n'était pas trop vieux.  
Une lueur de compréhension sembla soudainement s'allumer dans ses yeux bleu ciel. Qu'il ne reconnaisse pas son Maître...

"Vous devez être l'un de ses subordonnés..."

Grindelwald ne changea pas d'expression, lui donnant l'apparence d'une poupée ratée coincée.

"Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai rien à gagner à me rallier à ce Voldemort ! cria Pavionni en sortant sa baguette. Et si vous n'avez pas pris compte de mon avertissement, vous comprendrez pourquoi ma famille a tant de renommée !" rugit-il tout en lançant une série de sorts informulés.

"Nicolas Steinmetz" les esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante avant de pointer sa baguette sur le bellâtre blond.

"VITTORIO ! Ta traîtrise te sera doublement payée...  
- Mais vous êtes fou ? lui cracha le maître de la demeure.

S'ensuivit alors un échange de sorts tout aussi destructeurs les uns que les autres. Harry, agenouillé le plus loin possible de la scène de combat et terrifié comme cela commençait à devenir habituel, remarqua que son ravisseur avait visblement le dessus. Il lança finalement un sortilège qui cloua violemment l'homme-qui-avait-l'air-plus-gentil-et-qui-était-plus-beau contre le sol.

"Il faut croire que ces quelques années de répit t'ont autant affaibli qu'elles ont augmenté ta stupidité. Avec qui crois-tu avoir affaire, Vittorio ?  
- Allez-vous donc cesser de me nommer par le nom de mon grand-père, sale fou ? Et relâchez-moi IMMEDIATEMENT ! Je suppose que votre stupide maître ne voudrait pas de moi mort, je serai plus utile vivant !"

Mais Grindelwald ne l'écoutait plus. Il se rappela soudainement que quarante ans étaient passés. Que tous n'avaient pas survécu. Que plusieurs générations étaient apparues. Cela le mit hors de lui. Son plan allait devoir être de nouveau travaillé et... de nouveau ce _Voldemort_! Etait-il donc une menace plus importante que prévue comme son nom était connu jusqu'en Russie ? Il allait se mettre à tout détruire quand il se retint soudainement. Alors donc, celui-ci était le petit-fils de Vittorio. Il passerait encore plus inaperçu, mieux valait ne pas l'abîmer... En un coup de baguette, il défit le glamour - qui commençait d'ailleurs à dater - et vit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux tempes grisonnantes. Et dire que c'était le petit-fils. Il devait y avoir un problème chronologique. D'un mouvement de main gauche, le gosse fut brutalement poussé par une force invisible près d'eux. Grindelwald dévisagea, méprisant, les larmes qui continuaient de couler sans s'arrêter le long de ses joues lisses. Il fit une arabesque et marmonna un fatal : " Doloris".

Quelques secondes plus tard et après un autre sortilège impardonnable sur la personne de Pavionni, une brume jaunâtre s'éleva du jeune corps et Nicolas Steinmetz n'eut soudain plus d'âme pour se mouver.

"... Et donc elle avait demandé à avoir la garde du jeune Harry Potter. Nous lui avions refusée et aujourd'hui devaient être envoyés des représentants des Services Sociaux pour le lui reprendre après l'erreur de l'un de nos policiers, mais nous avons retrouvé son corps en fin de journée et sa demeure dans l'état que vous pouvez constater", expliqua un Auror moldu à un Jurner excédé.

Les traits de Freddy Jorkins se plissèrent dans une moue inquiète des plus pathétiques avant de se retourner vers lui.

"Si près du but ! Mais où est donc passé le jeune Potter si son corps est introuvable ?  
- C'est une question que nous nous posons tous depuis UNE DEMI-HEURE, donc merci de ne PAS te répéter !" soupira son partenaire en se massant les tempes.

Voilà des semaines qu'ils le cherchaient, et après avoir enfin retrouvé sa trace, il était de nouveau disparu. Dans moins d'un mois la recherche allait être officiellement arrêtée et le petit allait rester introuvable pour toujours. Tout ça à cause de... ça. Il prit une expression dégoûtée en le regardant.

Et Dumbledore qui était sur le point de perdre son poste...

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Qu'est ce que c'est sombre à cause de Grindy ! Remarquez que je torture le pauvre Riry à cause de lui alors que je l'aime tellement... (Oui,bon,je cherche une excuse pour assouvir mes besoins sadiques ! ) . Heureusement que Jorkins est là pour remonter le niveau,avec sa niaiserie effarante !**

**Je vous vois en train de vous dire: "_Non,il a quand même pas lancé un doloris sur Harry_ ?" Ben si ! " _Est ce qu'il est mort_ ?" Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire la suite de l'histoire si Harry est le perso principal ,alors... "_Mais pourquoi l'a fait ça ce taré ?_!" Parce qu'il est taré :o Entre autre,certes,mais ça sera expliqué dans le prochain chapitre normalement. "_Je déteste Grindelwald..._" Dommage,c'est l'un des persos principaux,hin hin hin !**

**C'est un peu lent quand même,le début de l' ne vous inquiétez pas,Harry va rapidement grandir dans quelques chapitres (vous allez pouvoir dire good bye au cute Harry de cinq ans !) **

**Je remercie encore tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire,c'est vraiment très apprécié ! **

**A bientôt **


	6. Dressage obligatoire

_**Les réponses aux reviews sont sur mon profil !**_

_**D'ailleurs j'ai été très déçu quand j'ai vu que seul une seule personne m'en avait écrit...**_

_**Alors,j'en profite pour mettre en avant certaines questions:**_

_**-Est ce que ça sera un Slash (relation homosexuelle plus ou moins explicite) avec Harry ?**_

_**Aloooors...Vous vous souvenez que Harry (Malheureusement renommé Henri,vous verrez dans ce chapitre...) n'a QUE six ans ? Eh ouaip,à six ans on se fout de son orientation vous avoue que j'avais en tête de n'écrire une histoire d'amour que dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire (qui seras publiée sous un autre titre et qui narra la vie d'Harry après ses études) et je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question...Mais j'ai ma petite idé vous préviendrais si c'est le cas. Il y aura tout de même quelques amourette plus ou moins passionnée dans son adolescence,qu'est ce que vous croyez... Je sais déjà qui seront les prétendants.**_

_**Un petit sondage: Harry,vous le préférez avec un homme ou une femme? **_

_**Oui bon,vous ne connaissez pas encore sa nouvelle personnalité ! (Ben voui,vous croyez que Riry resteras comme dans les livres de J.K.R ? Il ne se souvient même...Oups,vous verrez dans ce chapitre).**_

_**- Un couple Grindewald / Harry ? **_

_**PAR LES POILS DE BARBE DE RASPOUTINE ! Cette histoire est une MENTOR FIC ! Vous savez ce que veux dire mentor ? Non mais quelle idée de faire passer Grindy pour un pédophile ! Et même s'il était en couple avec Harry quand celui ci avait plus de 17 ans,ça fera un truc sacrément dérangé quand même,vous ne trouvez pas ? Non,dans cette fiction,ce couple me donnerais des frissons la nuit...Je dis pas dans une autre histoire mais là...**_

**_Retrouvez moi à la fin du chapitre et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre Peter, James ? "_

_Lord Potter se retourna vers lui avec une mine renfrognée. _

_"J'ai vu qu'il fricotait avec ses vicieux serpents du Ministère... Ce pendard ! J'aurais dû le savoir ! _  
_- Mais enfin, ça fait partie de son travail !" éructa Remus tandis que Sirius semblait perdu. _  
_Le lycanthrope remarqua sa présence et fit un signe de tête en direction du Chef des Aurors. _  
_"Sirius ! Aide-moi à raisonner cette tête de mule ! _  
_- James, c'est vrai que sur ce coup-là tu deviens un peu paranoï… _  
_- Paranoïaque ? Moi ! Parano ! " _  
_Il devint rouge et frappa la table du poing avant de brusquement se calmer. Mais trop tard. Il ne vit pas une petit ombre se glisser furtivement hors de la pièce. _

_"Oui... Oui tu as raison. Je m'emporte un peu" balbutia Potter en baissant la tête. "Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu comprendre... " _

_Remus ne fit que lui lancer un regard colérique avant de sortir de la pièce. James était de plus en plus nerveux ces derniers jours, et il en rejetait principalement la faute sur Peter depuis qu'il l'avait vu parler à Lucius Malefoy pour le travail. Certaines paroles dépassaient sa pensée... Il espérait juste que Peter ne le prenne pas personnellement mal. _

* * *

Le pouvoir déferlait en lui avec une aisance surprenante et se mêlait à son sang pour battre frénétiquement dans ses veines. Voilà plusieurs décennies qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le délice de posséder un corps qui donnait tant de possibilités... Une jouissance, un sentiment de puissance inégalable l'envahissait. Il serait bientôt de nouveau invincible. Grindelwald poussa un soupir béat, enivré, et regarda ses mains, espérant voir la magie crépiter entre elles. Mais à sa plus grande surprise –et son mécontentement- sa main gauche était toujours aussi noire que dans son ancien corps. Un maléfice n'en était pourtant pas la cause. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il eut une courte crise de rire et donna un coup de pied au visage du cadavre de Nicolas Steinmetz dont la nuque se craqua dans un bruit sinistre. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil au petit corps étendu, mort.

Ou pas.

Le nuage jaune, bien que moins épais et moins propagé, flottait toujours autour de lui. Cette magie brute se manifestait plus facilement lorsque son porteur était atteint physiquement : aussi avait-il eu l'intention de l'emmener avec lui partout jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'épuise ; mais au dernier moment il avait décidé de le tuer avec le Doloris. C'était trop dangereux.  
Certes, il n'avait pas lancé son plus puissant Doloris dans son ancienne enveloppe corporelle mais tout de même...

Un petit bruit désagréable coupait le fil tendu du silence de la pièce : une respiration hachée et douloureuse. En s'approchant, Grindelwald remarqua que des bulles de sang se formaient dans sa bouche. Il l'avait sûrement touché au poumon, dans moins de quelques minutes il allait mourir. Si seulement il avait été plus âgé, il l'aurait servi d'une tout autre manière vu sa résistance.  
Des bruits de pas précipités commençaient à se faire entendre dans leur direction. Bien, il fallait tuer tous les habitants rescapés de la maison. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il venait de voler le corps d'un Pavionni -personne ne devait voir sa nouvelle apparence.

* * *

Un certain temps plus tard, le mage noir couvert de sang trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : l'arbre généalogique. Il était tout simplement inscrit sur le mur d'une des centaines de pièce qui appartenaient au Manoir.  
Tout simplement.  
Maintenant, il fallait savoir à qui appartenait ce corps, si ce n'était pas Vittorio. Son œil glissa du haut jusqu'en bas, s'arrêtant d'abord sur le premier nom qu'il reconnaissait.

_Vittorio Ier (**1720- 1945**) _

Il avait lui même 105 ans mais avait décidé de changer de corps (ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru capable de se faire. Cette technique devait rester secrète...). Eux qui n'étaient pas de si puissants sorciers, d'où tiraient-ils cette longévité ? Ce devait sûrement être celui avec qui il avait partagé sa scolarité. Ses yeux suivirent le nom de son fils.

_Vittorio II (**1798- 1945**) _

Ou peut-être pas.

_Vittorio III (**1875- 1945**) _

Donc trois Vittorio avait vécu à la même époque, avec le même nom, sous une apparence factice des plus juvéniles qui rendait indifférenciables leurs générations, jusqu'au jour de sa déchéance ? Quelle stupidité. Lequel d'entre eux avait travaillé avec lui ?  
La ligne directe se continuait ainsi, les Vittorio ne cessaient de se multiplier même si certains échappaient à la règle. La plupart mourrait entre 1945 et 1955. Ah, le dernier Vittorio avait été tué il y avait un an.

_Antonio XIII (**1953- 1985**) _

Il passa un doigt sur la date fraîchement (et magiquement) inscrite. Voici donc le nom de l'âme qui venait de déserter le corps qu'il occupait. Il descendit sa main et tombait sur le tronc qui était censé contenir le nom du dernier descendant direct des Pavionni. Impossible de savoir, il avait été brûlé.  
Un renié.  
Quel âge avait-il ? Le liseré blanc visible autour de la brûlure l'informait qu'il ou elle était encore en vie. Il poussa un cri rageur et détruisit le mur, écrasant ainsi tous les cadavres qui gisaient derrière. Sur tous les sols de chaque couloir étaient jonchés des cadavres. La majorité des occupants étaient des femmes (une petite centaine qui avait été plaisantes à exterminer) le reste était des domestiques et des enfants.

Tous étaient morts. Les Pavionni avaient officiellement disparu jusqu'à ce que d'autres branches se décident à reporter le nom. Tous sauf le renié. Peu importe, il n'était sûrement pas présent - au pire, il ne devait pas être une grande menace car il ne devait pas connaître la véritable apparence de son géniteur. Il déambula dans les couloirs en alternant entre éclats de rire nerveux et grognements sourds. Il empira les blessures de certains cadavres, effaça toutes les traces menant à lui. Puis enfin il retourna dans la salle du tableau représentant les gros anges potelés.

Le corps du gosse était toujours étendu sur le sol et un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Ses paupières fermées l'empêchaient de distinguer les yeux vitreux cachés derrière son épaisse paire de lunettes. Il allait s'apprêter à détruire la demeure quand un gémissement presque silencieux l'en empêcha.  
Ce fut avec une lente stupeur qu'il remarqua que le petit bougeait.

Encore en vie.

Un sourire ourla les fines lèvres de son visage. S'il résistait autant, cela voulait bien dire quelque chose. Sa folle imagination échafauda des plans plus inimaginables les uns que les autres et alors qu'il allait achever l'enfant, il se décida finalement à le prendre avec lui. Grindelwald disparut avec un corps inconscient à ses côtés tandis que le Manoir explosait, effaçant toute trace des derniers Pavionni.

* * *

Une ombre presqu'invisible se déplaça jusqu'au gigantesque portail ouvragé du château. Un homme apparut derrière avec une rapidité douteuse, une lampe à huile à la main et une créature famélique vaguement ressemblant à un chat traînant derrière lui.

"Que voulez-vous ?" lui cracha-t-il de sa voix sifflante tandis que l'animal le soutenait en feulant sournoisement.

"De grâce ! Je demande... L'asile à Albus Dumbledore ! " geignit l'ombre.

Argus Rusard lui lança un regard torve et lui lança un "Je vais le chercher" méprisant.  
Il disparut au milieu des ténèbres environnantes pour aussitôt revenir accompagné d'un grand et vieil homme vêtu de bleu pâle. Ses yeux se plissèrent à la vue de l'intrus.

L'ombre se mit à genoux et se mit à lui expliquer la situation d'une voix implorante.

"Pavionni, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes donc la seule personne restante qui puisse les représenter... Venez donc vous réchauffer dans mon bureau pour m'en parler avec plus de détail.  
- M'inspire pas confiance" commenta Rusard.

Mais on l'ignora.

Et sous le reniflement cynique du concierge, ils s'éloignèrent de la porte qui se referma dans un lugubre grincement.

* * *

Ses anciens quartiers généraux avaient presque tous été découverts. Presque tous. Encore un point pour le Pavionni qui avait été son fidèle -ironie, bien sûr- serviteur durant son époque et qui avait gardé secret l'un de ses pavillons préférés. Personne n'y était rentré depuis des années. On l'avait sûrement oublié. De plus, il avait bien pensé à prendre la clé de Gringotts pour ouvrir le large compte de ces nobles : la banque se fichant éperdument de savoir qui a quoi du moment que la clé est donnée et que le sang correspond, ils ont donc transféré les biens dans un nouveau compte.  
Fidèle à elle-même, Grindelwald était sûre que jamais la banque ne donnerait des informations sur cette transaction à quiconque, même si un Pavionni d'une autre branche le lui demandait (il possédait après tout le corps de l'héritier direct).

Le garçon avait mis du temps à guérir. Et pour la plus grande satisfaction du mage noir, même s'il prit du temps également à s'en rendre compte, il se réveilla amnésique. Vierge de tout souvenir.  
Sûrement à cause des horreurs qu'il avait dues voir.  
Un nouveau pantin lui avait été offert sans qu'il ne l'ait demandé, et il allait le former comme il le souhaitait. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Quelque chose comme Henri s'il se souvenait bien.

* * *

_Poudlard, 5 décembre 1995. _  
_Bonjour maman, j'espère que tu t'es mise en sécurité. Ici, c'est toujours aussi horrible que depuis l'attaque du 31 octobre. Est-ce que Logan s'est remis de ses blessures ? Dis-lui que son grand frère continue de traquer les Mangemorts. En fait, pas exactement parce qu'avec mon partenaire -il s'appelle Lewis Jurner, tu sais si Bertha le connaît ? Parce qu'il n'a pas l'air de m'aimer et ça doit sûrement être à cause d'elle- nous sommes en train de chercher un petit garçon qui a disparu. Si on le fait c'est parce que c'est de ma faute, en vérité. Jurner ne cesse de me dire qu'il doit être déjà mort mais on ne peut pas abandonner la mission avant au moins un mois. De plus, je ne sais pas si je le supporterais si j'apprenais qu'il était réellement mort par à cause de moi. _  
_Je sais que tu vas me dire que c'est moi qui avait toujours insisté pour être Auror, et aussi que tu me l'as toujours répété, que tu n'étais pas d'accord. _  
_Je suis sûr qu'on va le retrouver. _  
_En ce moment je me fais héberger à Poudlard. Au début il y avait beaucoup de réfugiés mais il y a de grande chance que Tu-sais-qui attaque ce lieu, alors il n'y a plus que des Aurors. C'est devenu une sorte de Quartier Général. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas revenir habiter par là : Tu-sais-qui a tout détruit de toute façon. Sinon tante Milena va bien ? J'espère que l'Amérique vous plaît. Il paraît que les sorciers de là-bas sont très cools, contrairement à ici. Je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais vous rejoindre, il y a tellement à faire... _  
_Je vous envoie à tous d'énormes bisous. _  
_Je t'aime. _  
_Ton Freddy. _

* * *

_10 décembre 1995. _  
_A Albus Dumbledore. _

_Ils vont bientôt bouger. Confirmation : Poudlard est la cible. Avant le Nouvel An. _

_Rogue. _

* * *

_12 décembre 1995. _  
_De Mr&Mrs Pitirelly _  
_A Lord Delay _

_Mon cher ami, _  
_Nous venons d'apprendre la triste nouvelle qui a touchée nos proches parents les Pavionni… _  
_Ce deuil nous désole tous. _  
_Il va de soi que nous sommes toujours en train de chercher qui a perpétré une telle infamie. Les Pavionni n'étant plus et comme vous êtes le descendant du frère du cousin de Vittorio XIX, vous êtes l'héritier désigné pour recevoir toute leur fortune. _  
_Sachez que notre situation financière est au plus mal en ce moment. _  
_Nous vous souhaitons par la présente vous faire savoir que notre amitié vous accompagne dans cette épreuve, et que du fond du cœur, nous vous exprimons nos condoléances les plus sincères. _

* * *

_11 décembre 1995. _

_A l'intention du Lord Delay. _

_Nous vous informons que l'accès au compte n°196875455987 appartenant à la lignée des Pavionni vous est fermé et que par conséquent votre demande de transaction vous a été refusée. _

_Nous vous prions de croire à l'assurance de notre considération distinguée. _  
_Gringotts. _

* * *

_17 décembre 1995. _  
_A Rodolphus Lestrange. _

_La date reste la même. Le Maître est déçu de ton inaptitude. Je te conseille de te rattraper en l'apportant à ces stupides bestioles au service de Greyback. _

_Bellatrix. _

* * *

_20 décembre 1995. _

_Rapport de l'Auror Jurner : _  
_Les troupes du Lord Noir ont été aperçues près de Poudlard. _  
_Demande de renfort immédiat. _

* * *

_21 décembre 1995. _  
_A Albus Dumbledore. _

_Je viens de m'éloigner mais ma couverture n'est pas encore tombée. Dans moins d'une heure. _

_Rogue. _

Albus Dumbledore eut un faible sourire en lisant la date.

"Le jour de ton anniversaire en plus. Un vrai blagueur, Tom" marmonna-t-il en brûlant la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir du Maître des Potions. Il n'eut que le temps de sortir que le premier sort venait d'être lancé.  
Poudlard était attaqué.

* * *

_**Un an plus tard. **_

"Alors comme ça vous venez d'Allemagne, mon cher ?"

Grindelwald sourit. Son entrée dans la société avait été dure, mais il commençait enfin à percer grâce à sa nouvelle idée. Autour de lui se regroupait les riches curieux qui tentaient d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses origines.

"Qui est-ce ?" entendit-il chuchoter une voix féminine.  
"Alarich Von Bosstrauma, une nouvelle fortune qui nous vient de Germanie. Nous venons d'apprendre qu'il est veuf, ma chère.  
- J'en ai entendu parler" intervint une autre voix. " Est-ce l'homme qui veux établir une école préparatoire avant Durmstrang ?  
- Quel étrange concept !"

Oui, tout se passait à merveille de ce côté-là. Si le projet de l'école préparatoire était accepté, il se mettrait dans la poche les plus hauts sorciers placés de l'Europe et leurs générations futures en un tour de main. Il fit un nouveau sourire charmeur aux dames qui papotaient derrière lui, s'attirant ainsi l'approbation de ces dernières. Heureusement qu'Antonio Pavionni (XXXXème du nom ou quelque chose comme ça) n'était pas moche, ou sinon cela aurait été beaucoup plus dur.

Un sorcier ventru et moustachu répondant au doux nom de Gloukhoves (qui ne lui était pas inconnu comme son père avait travaillé sous ses ordres du temps de la Grande Guerre) l'accosta, un verre à la main, accompagné d'une poignée de sorciers du même acabit. Parfait, les plus gros Pitiponk venaient d'eux même dans son filet. Une poignée de main gantée, une question qui se voulait discrète sur sa prétendue noblesse, un constat de son capital financier et enfin la question que tout le monde se posait, indécise :

"Qu'en est-il de cette école préparatoire ? Quels seront les critères pour accepter les élèves ?"

La réponse était délicate. Son existence sous le nom de Grindelwald avait laissé des marques : soit ils soutenaient toujours sa cause, soit la mode était à la protection des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Moldus. Les Russes étaient différents des Anglais, tout restait à savoir. Mais il avait bien sa petite idée. Sourire.

"Cela restera un secret le temps que le projet soit accepté. Mais je ne choisirais que le meilleur."

Les hommes hochèrent la tête, semblant satisfaits.

"Eh bien" commença un autre aux rouflaquettes blondes assez impressionnantes "Comptez sur moi pour vous soutenir si vous en avez besoin. Les Compagnies Rafrasteï&Co se proposent sans hésiter pour faire partie de vos sponsors.  
- Il en va de même pour moi  
- Je partage mon avis sur..."

Et ainsi de suite, tous approuvèrent et demandèrent déjà à se lier.

Parfait. Un rire haut perché lui vrilla les tympans le temps d'un instant alors que l'excitation montait en lui. Les costumes noirs et les robes colorées tournoyantes et dansantes autour de lui semblèrent transparents sous leurs fins tissus de soi-disant opinion personnelles. Dans moins de vingt ans il surpasserait ce qu'il avait déjà réussi à faire.

* * *

COURIR !

Pourquoi penser à autre chose ? Si Renefla ne le voyait pas à temps dans son lit, elle... Elle dirait tout au Maître ! Vite. Viiiite !  
Rah, par Odin, pourquoi le plancher était-il aussi ciré ?  
Henri dérapa sur le sol pour gagner de la vitesse. Heureusement que ces chaussures-là glissaient bien. L'horloge sonna fatalement les onze heures et il commença à paniquer. Renefla allait vérifier qu'il était bien dans son lit ! Si seulement il n'avait tenté de chercher la chambre du Maître... Quelle idiotie aussi !

Il fit un nouveau virage brusque dans les sombres couloirs tapissés, son cœur battant au rythme des coups de l'horloge centrale du Manoir... Et tomba nez à nez avec l'elfe qui venait brusquement d'apparaître devant lui, le percutant de plein fouet.  
Les deux tombèrent lourdement sur le sol en pente douce et la gravité ainsi que le choc de la rencontre les fit rouler jusqu'à ce qu'un épais tapis ne ralentisse leur course folle.

Henri releva la tête et se démêla des membres grisâtres de la créature avant de regarder autour de lui, sonné. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et bouscula violemment l'elfe pour se relever quand il s'aperçut que celui-ci s'était évanoui. Tant mieux ! Il ne jeta pas un regard derrière lui et se précipita sur la lourde porte d'ébène ouvragée.  
C'était dur de l'ouvrir, mais il le fallait à tout prix ! Il la referma à l'aide d'un tabouret prévu spécialement à cet effet et s'assit dos à elle, hors d'haleine et les joues rouges. Sa vision était un peu trouble et il voyait double les bougies, qui voletaient çà et là dans la pièce circulaire, pour l'éclairer de leurs irréelles lumières blanches, jouant avec les ombres pour donner vie aux sculptures de gargouille le surplombant du haut de l'immense plafond.

Le petit garçon se releva et avança d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à son lit aux draps épais qui ne s'empêchaient pas de l'étouffer presque chaque nuit et s'y glissa le plus vite possible. Les bougies s'éteignirent automatiquement et il se recroquevilla en position de fœtus face au froid soudain qui semblait envahir la pièce. Même allongé avec les membres écartés, le lit était si vaste qu'il ne le remplissait même pas à moitié.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'entrebâilla et il aperçut une face grise aux joues flasques et tombantes et aux yeux sempiternellement écarquillés d'un ton bleu vide et délavé passer par l'interstice pour l'observer. Il ferma rapidement les yeux et sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Trop tard, Renefla savait bien que c'était lui qui courait dans les couloirs, elle le dirait au Maître. La grotesque imitation de visage humain repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, manquant de peu de claquer la porte sur ses longues oreilles pointues.

Henri sentit une boule se coincer dans sa gorge et son ventre devenait soudain plus lourd. Père -le Maître- allait sûrement être là demain matin. Il déglutit.  
Sa nuit fut d'un vide cauchemardesque. Henri faisait souvent des rêves plus ou moins effrayant, mais la majorité du temps il se retrouvait dans un endroit clos et sombre, seul face... Face à quoi ? Il n'en savait rien.

La matinée commençait déjà à être entamée lorsqu'il se réveilla en sueur.  
Pas encore. Il n'eut même pas besoin de soulever ses draps, la tiède moiteur de son pyjama parlait pour lui. Ce fut sans étonnement qu'un elfe qui se différenciait des autres par la petite touffe blanche sur son crâne émacié apparut avec l'équipement approprié. Henri ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Il ne savait même pas combien d'elfes étaient présents dans la maison et il s'en fichait éperdument : seul comptait les plus dangereux parmi lesquels faisait partie Renefla qui ne manquait jamais de le dénoncer sous son faux air de servilité à son égard. C'était elle qui avait apporté en premier à Père -Le Maître !- ses problèmes récurrents d'énurésie nocturne. Il sortit de son lit pour mieux permettre à l'elfe de le nettoyer et se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Deux autres créatures sortirent de nulle part, apportant avec eux le nécessaire -et plus- de toilette et il se glissa mécaniquement dans la grande baignoire de fer remplie d'eau chaude parfumée pour s'y prélasser, encore habillé. Les deux serviteurs firent disparaître les vêtements et animèrent les éponges de leur magie -Henri ne souhaitait pas se faire toucher par ça-.

Une nouvelle journée aussi habituelle que toutes celles qu'il avait connues s'annonçait. Il se prélassa quelques instants dans son bain avant de sortir et de se laisser sécher par des serviettes mouvantes. Une des créatures la toucha par mégarde alors qu'elle l'habillait et il lui lança un regard furibond avant de se servir d'une des serviettes pour la fouetter au visage. L'elfe recula vivement, une main sur son œil, et baissa la tête tout en se confondant en excuses et répétant mille et une courbettes.  
Mais la colère d'Henri s'était déjà dissipée et il l'ignora comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ses chaussures claquaient sur les dalles glacées du Manoir. Il déambula quelques temps avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger : peut-être que Père s'y trouvait encore ?

Mais les tables vernies n'étaient occupées que par les décorations habituelles. Deux journaux attirèrent son œil attentif. Alors le Maître était bien passé par ici ! L'excitation lui monta au joue et il s'avança des deux journaux. Il reconnut le premier comme étant le journal anglais "la gauzette du sôrrrcier " (comme les elfes l'avaient prononcé la toute première fois). Etonnamment, l'anglais ne lui posait pas trop de problème. Il s'en était aperçu lorsqu'il s'entraînait à lire d'autre langues -ce qui n'avait évidemment rien donné... sauf en Anglais-. Cette langue n'avait pourtant rien en commun avec le Russe, langue maternelle qu'il tentait de maîtriser du mieux qu'il pouvait du haut de ses six ans. Impossible de lire des textes trop compliqués comme des livres, même s'il comprenait la plupart des termes. L'anglais paraissait si facile à côté.

" 21 décembre 1996, un an jour pour jour depuis la défaite de Vous-savez-qui ! Edition spéciale et reportage i-né-dit du grand Albus Dumbledore, le Grand Sauveur en page 7 !"

Non, il ne savait pas de qui ils parlaient.  
Henri prit le quotidien pour en savoir un peu plus. Mais pour sa plus grande surprise, celle-ci se volatilisa brusquement pour atterrir dans les mains de Renefla à quelques mètres de lui. Ça, redoublé à sa haine pour la créature, le mit dans une rage folle.

"Comment oses-tu ? Rends-moi ça tout de suite, idiote !"

L'elfe prit un air mortifié en s'excusant et s'écarta encore plus de lui alors qu'il avançait. Hors de lui comme souvent dans ses subits accès de colère, Henri empoigna un chandelier en bronze qui flottait au dessus de la tête et le jeta de toutes ses forces en direction de son ennemie qui s'écarta avec effroi de sa trajectoire, empirant de ce fait l'état d'esprit du petit sorcier. Un feu s'alluma comme par magie dans la gigantesque cheminée de la pièce et le jeune garçon se détourna soudainement d'elle pour le regarder, fasciné. Mais avant que la créature n'ait le temps de s'éclipser, Henri lui somma de venir près de lui. Elle obtempéra : elle ne pouvait de toute façon faire autrement.

"Punis-toi" annonça le gamin en le toisant d'un air triomphant teinté de mépris.

Renefla lui rendit un regard humide de ses yeux monstrueusement grands.

"Mets ta main dans le feu. Obéis. Tu me dois obéissance." Il prit bien soin d'articuler les mots, jubilant en répétant les mots qu'utilisait si souvent Père.

Et Renefla obéit, ne put retenir des couinements aigus. Si une sorte de magnétisme morbide l'obligea d'abord à regarder la main brûler, il ne put résister face à la vague de dégoût qui le submergea ensuite. C'était un spectacle tout bonnement horrible. Il fut autant satisfait de faire souffrir ce serviteur récalcitrant qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise face au spectacle qu'il venait de voir.  
Ses cauchemars avaient de quoi s'alimenter durant les prochains jours. Il n'avala pas plus qu'un morceau de brioche pour le déjeuner, et prit quand même le temps de déchiffrer l'autre journal -Russe- qui traînait sur la table.  
Henri ne se demanda même pas pourquoi l'elfe lui avait subtilisé le journal anglais -il préférait oublier...

"L'école préparatoire Bosstrauma ouvrira bientôt ses portes ! Un projet inédit que tous soutiennent. Le bilan de son avancement page 5..."  
Il crut d'abord qu'il avait mal lu en lisant son nom de famille dans les gros titres. Mais non. Son Père, oui son Père ouvrait une école ! Ses yeux pétillèrent. Ce qu'il était fier d'être son fils. Il feuilleta les pages le concernant, s'émerveillant en voyant sa photo souriante - souriante ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Choc - dans plusieurs articles. Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il allait y aller, dans cette école ? Oh, il fallait lui en parler ! Il délaissa les dizaines d'assiettes remplies qu'on lui avait préparées, renversant un bol de chocolat non-entamé au passage : Henri ne se souciait pas de ce genre de chose ! Ses petits pas précipités résonnèrent dans les couloirs austères et il y croisa étonnement son Père - Le Maître... - qui s'apprêtait visiblement à partir.

Toute son excitation s'envola.  
Face aux yeux bleus perçants qui le transpercèrent lorsque l'homme se retourna. Henri s'immobilisa. Mais comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce que penser parler de choses aussi futiles avec lui ? Il... Il avait d'autres choses à faire qui était bien plus importantes que lui. Le petit garçon baissa la tête, gêné. Il pensa tout d'abord qu'il allait être ignoré, mais le Maître s'arrêta pour lui parler :  
"J'ai appris que tu avais désobéi, hier soir ?"

Obéir. Renefla lui avait dit. C'est elle qu'il allait obliger à obéir une nouvelle fois.

"Réponds !  
- Oui"

Des doigts peu aimables relevèrent vivement son menton. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir le visage méprisant du Maître avant qu'une main gantée ne le gifle violemment. Henri en serait presque tombé par terre : Alarich Bosstrauma ne se retenait pas. Mais il était plus ou moins habitué, aussi se contenta-il de reprendre sa position initiale, une main sur la joue. Heureusement que le tissu empêchait la main de claquer trop fort sur sa peau.  
Le Père Bosstrauma ne touchait jamais directement son fils. Il ne le méritait pas, pensait Henri.

"Oui Maître.  
- Oui Maître" croassa le garçon.  
"Ne pleure pas." ordonna l'homme d'un ton froid, toujours même phrase à chaque fois qu'il le punissait.

"Et ne t'avise pas de recommencer une nouvelle fois. Je ne le tolérerais pas, et la sanction en sera d'autant plus sévère"

Puis il se détourna de lui d'un pas si fier et si noble qu'Henri, malgré la douleur, ne put s'empêcher de complimenter mentalement.  
Son Père était quelqu'un de tellement... Tellement... Génial ! Tellement classe avec son bouc, ses habits toujours impeccables et son attitude supérieure ! Et lui qui faisait n'importe quoi...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Aaaah,enfin les choses commencent à se mettre en place ! Alors,heureux ? Z'avez aimé ? **_

_**On m'a déjà fait remarqué que mon histoire était plutôt dure à ne m'en rends pas compte comme j'en suis l'auteur et que tout les éléments sont en ma possession,mais il est normal que certaine choses vous échappent pour l'ès si vous n'avez pas compris ce chapitre,soit vous n'êtes vraiment pas fin,soit j'ai enlevé trop d'informations...Mais essayez de relier les informations entres elles,vous apprendrez beaucoup de choses!**_

_**Posez moi des questions si vous ne comprenez pas,les reviews/commentaires sont là pour ça !**_

_**Et n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon profil (pour en savoir plus sur moi,vous êtes sûrement de petits curieux !) et regarder mes histoires favorites (peut-être trouverez vous une fiction à votre goût ? Mes vingts favoris sont à mes yeux de vrais perles !) **_

_**A bientôt !**_


	7. Pas de faibles à Bosstrauma !

**_Les réponses aux reviews sont dans mon profil !_**

**_Oui,j'ai plusieurs mois de retards...Aussi pour me faire pardonner ais-je écrit un chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude ! Et je vous offre deux petit cadeau à la fin,qui devaient normalement être donné aux gagnant de je-ne-sais-plus-quel-concours j'avais organisé._**

**_Je tiens à vous faire part d'un point important: Harry n'est pas déâce à un certains mage noir,il n'a juste pas conscience de la notion du bien et du mal tel qu'on nous l'inculque dès notre plus jeune âge,mais il l'apprendras au fur et à mesure de l' un sens positif ou non,ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire...Il a sa propre vision des chose,sa propre justice: tout est concentré sur lui et sa façon de penser,il ne pense qu'à lui. _**

**_Harry n'as pas été dégoûté de son geste quand il a "puni" l'elfe,mais dégoûté de la vue elle mê je suppose que vous n'êtes pas sans remarquer la fascination qu'il possède pour le feu depuis un petit moment..._****_C'est triste,mais il ne faut pas se faire d' lui a apprit une chose: quand il n'est pas content,il frappe et Harry/henri quand il n'est pas content fais exactement la même chose.A ce moment de l'histoire,il n'a pas encore ressenti la douleurs (du moins dans ce qu'il a de mémoire) aussi ne se rend il pas compte de son geste..._****_  
_****_Voilà !_****_  
_**

**_A partir de maintenant,j'ai vais vous mettre un récapitulatif des personnages en haut du chapitre.ça ne sert à rien de le lire maintenant,lisez le quand vous aurez fini le chapitre !_****_  
_**

**EPS**: _Fechenko_.Un homme assez petit et mince entre deux âges aux favoris plutôt fournies mais imposant de part une certaine prestance qui se dégageait de lui. Hypocrite,mais sans le laisser paraî;

**HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE**: _Rokhjaü Jeguhzei._Immense géant aux sourcils tellements épais que ses yeux plissés disparaîssent derrière. Possède un visage carré au machoîre saillante,impassible.

**POTION**:_ Paple._un trentenaire à la barbe fourchue et à la voix monocorde et atrocement basse,une voix d'outre tombe

**RUNES**:_ Odrin_**,**un homme larges d'épaules recouvert de cicatrices et à l'épaisse barbe carrée et aux cheveux blond tirés en une queue de cheval,à la poigne presqu'aussi forte que celle de Jeghuzei et à la voix grave et à un Dieu Nordique.

**ARTIHMANCIE**: _Mio xing,_un homme asiatique malingre aux dos voûté et aux lunettes noires étrangement opaques.

**ART ET MAITRISE DES SORTS**: _Geqkc_,assez vicieux dans ses propos,n'hésite pas à médire sur tout ce qu'il voit.

**LANGUES **:_Kirjévekðrúnurehoosson_père et mère: Islandais .Parent de "Kir".

**ANIMAUX:**  
Rimir,faucon d'Henri.

**ELEVES BOSSTRAUMA (19) :**  
_  
__Dayren Hurtzan_,fils de Voptanov Hurtzan qui dirige la seule école pour né-moldus du continent. Un an de plus qu'Henri.

_Kir._Islandais et déteste Hurtzan. 3 ans de plus qu'Henri.

_Poliakoff_dont le père est partenaire financier de Grindelwald. 3 ans de plus qu'Henri.Pâle et taciturne.

_Viktor Krum_. 3 ans de plus qu' père a racheté la plus grande équide de Quidditch d'Europe.

_Sini Hern_. 2 ans de plus qu'çant.

_Miranda Belozsi_. même âge qu'Henri. Brune,peau mate,cheveux frisé yeux noirs.

_Gemina Jelly-Ramiz_, fillette potelée originaire d'espagne . 2 ans de plus qu'Henri.

_Lazar Ivanovic_,1 ans de plus qu'Henri,un serbo-croate de son âge dont la mère était connue pour avoir crée un sortilège dévastateur qui tua à la fois une quantité de moldus yougoslaves et deux de ses fils

_Zeni Zeff_,même âge que Henri ,Un américano-indien dont le père et la mère ont exilé en slovaquie.

_Figan Daquarion_, 2 ans de plus que Henri,dort avec la fenêtre ouverte et n'a pas froid en contact de la neige.

_Iaroslav Russofk_,1 an de plus qu'Henri, .

_Zinaïda Russofk_,russe ,1 ans de plus qu' de filla avec Miranda.

_Moldoch Ambrozy_,norvégien...Et c'est tout pour le moment.

* * *

**_Un an plus tôt _**

_"- Voldemort. Ce pantin. En vie ? _  
_- Que faut-il faire à son propos, Maître ?" _

_Grindelwald sourit. _

_"S'il est en vie, amenez-moi son corps. Sinon, rapportez-moi son âme. Je vous laisse cinq années pour accomplir cette mission. Infiltrez ce qu'il reste de ses Ordres, infiltrez également Poudlard et le Ministère Anglais. J'ai confiance en votre savoir-faire" L'homme eut un sourire discret. _

_Il tourna son regard vers l'autre personne agenouillée. _

_"Quant à vous, volez ce que je vous ai demandé. Un échec ne sera pas pardonné." _

_Puis, vers un troisième homme. _

_"Quant à toi mon fidèle ami... Je te confie la mission la plus longue. Enfin, plutôt à ton fils." _

_Et bientôt , tous transplanèrent._

* * *

Henri passa une main sur la vitre glacée de la fenêtre. Il souffla dessus et sa buée forma une tache sur laquelle il dessina grossièrement un visage. Son œuvre disparut rapidement pour laisser place au paysage enneigé de l'extérieur. Il vit un corbeau déployer ses ailes sur l'un des nombreux arbres dénudés et croasser en direction du ciel gris avant de s'envoler.

Qu'y avait-il là haut ? Qu'y avait-il, à l'extérieur ?

La surface vitrée lui renvoya son reflet. Petit, plutôt maigre malgré la quantité de nourriture à laquelle il avait accès, aussi pâle que la mort. Une petite cicatrice s'étirait sur son menton : il n'en connaissait pas la provenance. Il ne se souvenait pas. Il ne se souvenait de rien.

Henri s'était souvent posé la question sur sa vie, avant. On lui avait répondu qu'oublier ce genre de chose était normal, que cela était de toute manière inutile de conserver des images, des sons du passé de sa petite enfance. Oublierait-il le paysage blanc qu'il voyait en ce moment, plus tard ? Comment faisait-il pour se rappeler simplement de son nom dans ce cas-là ?

Il ne lâcha pas son double miroitant des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Celui-ci lui sourit.  
Henri ne fit que le regarder, ne sachant pas quelle réaction avoir.

Puis, brusquement, alors qu'une rafale de vent apportait des flocons de neige contre les rebords de la fenêtre, il disparut.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu que les reflets des fenêtres se comportaient comme ceux des miroirs.

Mieux valait ignorer.

Le petit garçon reprit sa marche dans les couloirs glacés du Manoir. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il s'en fichait. Une marque violacée s'étendait toujours, sur sa joue, là ou son Maître l'avait giflé, il y avait déjà quelques jours.

Il ne voulait pas le décevoir encore une fois.  
Quitte à arrêter de jouer, il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que Père soit fier de lui...

"Elfe" appela-t-il dans le vide.

Un serviteur fit son apparition dans ses loques fripées. Ce n'était pas Renefla, heureusement. Il ne supportait plus la vue de cet elfe à la main brûlée. Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas se rappeler de la punition qu'il lui avait donnée et se retourna vers la créature, hésitant.

Comment pouvait-il lui demander ?

"Peux-tu me dire... Comment je pourrais rendre mon Pè- le Maître fier de moi ?  
- Plaît-il ?" couina la créature. Elle semblait tout aussi perdue que lui.

Une peur inexplicable lui vint à l'esprit et il dit à l'elfe d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire d'un geste de la main. A la place, il lui demanda s'il pouvait aller dehors. Le serviteur ouvrit grand ses yeux - ce qui paraissait assez limité vu qu'ils étaient étrangement bridés - et lui assura qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

Depuis un an qu'il était ici, il n'avait jamais entendu le petit maître demander une telle chose. Il commença à se baffer lui-même pour se punir de son incompétence mais le jeune sorcier était déjà parti.

Au fil des jours, cela devint une obsession. Henri ne cessait de penser à l'extérieur, à ce qu'il s'y trouvait.  
Ses journée étaient ennuyantes. Il se levait, mangeait, tentait d'apercevoir Père, et s'occupait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec les Elfes (ce qui était une occupation assez restreinte). Il s'ennuyait purement et simplement, mais il n'en avait pas conscience.

Il ne connaissait que ça, dans sa vie d'Henri Bosstrauma. Souvent, il lui arrivait de piquer une colère la plupart du temps sans raison. Il lui arrivait de maltraiter les elfes, de leur lancer des objets à la figure, mais il n'avait jamais réessayé la technique du feu.

Henri était fasciné par le feu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait avoir toujours été attiré par lui. De là venait l'idée de la brûler. Une de ses occupations favorites était également d'incendier des choses en les jetant dans le feu : une orange, du parchemin, une bougie, une chaussette...  
Tout ce qui venait dans sa main.

Il en voyait même jusqu'en dans ses rêves et ses cauchemars, brûlant et dévastant tout sur son passage.

Son pire cauchemar, qui était plutôt récurrent, était celui où Père se faisait brûler vif dans la neige... Il ne savait pas pourquoi il imaginait ça mais il arrivait à en hurler pendant la nuit, attirant les elfes qui se demandaient souvent ce qui se passait. A force, ils ne venaient plus, habitués.

De toute façon ils ne servaient pas à grand chose. Ils ne faisaient que le regarder, inquiets, proposaient de changer les draps... Qui au final étaient changés presque chaque nuit.

Henri avait honte. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il ne pouvait se retenir durant la nuit. Il avait essayé de ne pas boire avant de dormir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir dormir tant il avait soif, aller aux toilettes le plus souvent possible, rien n'y faisait, son lit était toujours mouillé.

Ces derniers temps, il essayait d'améliorer ses lectures à l'aide des elfes. L'un deux, Piopika, avec une tête en forme d'ampoule et un ventre pendant et flasque sur les morceaux de tissus tâchés qui lui servaient de vêtement malgré sa maigreur, était celui qui était le plus doué pour lire. Pour ne pas dire le seul qui savait lire. Les autres se contentaient de lire quelques mots de Russe par ci par là .

Il put ainsi s'améliorer de jour en jour pour lire les informations du journal, mais il ne cherchait qu'une chose : le nom de son père dedans. La presse semblait suivre avec passion le développement de l'école. Elle ouvrirait en septembre 1987 et avait pour but de contenir deux années d'étudiants choisis "méticuleusement".

Une fois par semaine, généralement le vendredi, il rejoignait son Père dans son bureau. C'était devenu son jour préféré.

Il frappa justement à l'aide du lourd heurtoir de bronze à tête d'Hippogriffe et les deux battants s'ouvrirent comme par magie - justement par magie.

Alarick Bosstrauma était dans un coin de la pièce, debout près de la bibliothèque et des documents en mains. Il ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête pour voir qu'Henri était rentré et le petit garçon s'assit avec un enthousiasme nerveux sur l'un des fauteuils en face du bureau parfaitement rangé.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, et en attendant que l'adulte lui prête attention, il observa, comme à son habitude, les décorations du bureau.

Un tapis aux motifs changeants mais aux couleurs plutôt sobres, les pieds des meubles en forme de créatures magiques cauchemardesques taillées dans un bois lustré, un mur couvert d'étagères aux nombreux tiroirs regorgeant de documents et de textes, un plafond d'un sombre rouge grenat éclairé par un lustre de cristal aux multiples facettes scintillantes à chaque rayon de lumière qu'elles recevaient en provenance des bougies...

Il laissa dériver ses yeux sur son géniteur, ses vêtements sophistiqués cintrés à la perfection, ses bagues diverses sur ses doigts crispés, ses chaussures aussi propres que si elles venaient d'être achetées, son bouc taillé en une pointe rigide, suivant la continuité de son menton émacié, ses cheveux aux tempes grisonnantes plaqués en arrière et son attitude noble qui semblait avoir été travaillée depuis sa naissance...

Tout ça, tout ça il le connaissait par cœur. Tout ça, il ne se lasserait jamais de le regarder. Il s'imaginait déjà plus tard lui ressembler...

Ses pensées furent dérangées par un mouvement de l'homme qui déposa ses affaires d'un pas lent et mesuré et vint s'asseoir en face de lui, les jambes croisées et les mains sur ses accoudoirs à têtes de lions rugissants argentés, accompagné du petit grincement du meuble qui donna un frisson à Henri.

Yeux bleus, froids qui l'observaient. Il lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait de sa semaine sans vraiment sembler s'en soucier. Henri se retint de sourire ou de lui poser des questions, appréciant le fait d'être enfin le centre de son attention.

C'était le Maître qui posait les questions, pas lui. Progression en Russe ? Positif, Père parut satisfait.

Et Père lui annonça. D'un ton monotone, comme s'il énonçait la chose la plus banale du monde :

"Tu rentreras à l'école Bosstrauma dès son ouverture."

De petites lumières éclatèrent sous ses paupières, lui donnant momentanément le tournis. Il agrippa l'accoudoir et observa le sorcier avec un air abasourdi.

Lui ? Il allait donc aller à l'école préparatoire de son Père ? Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ?

En y resongeant, c'était tellement évident ! Il ne put s'empêcher de relâcher son attention et sourit d'un air niais en regardant son interlocuteur avec une mièvre admiration.

BAM.

Les deux mains du plus âgé frappèrent de leurs paumes ridées le dessus du bureau dont les affaires sursautèrent en synchronisation avec Henri.

"Ne montre jamais tes émotions ouvertement" articula sèchement son tuteur en se remettant droit et en affichant une expression dédaigneuse de froide colère.

Mince.  
Il le savait pourtant, que ce détail lui déplaisait fortement et Henri baissa la tête pour empêcher ses zygomatiques de prendre le dessus.

Mais comment rester impassible, surtout pour un enfant de six ans, face à une telle nouvelle ?

Il se posa la même question quand il dut s'obliger à rester le plus neutre possible lorsqu'il entra pour la première fois dans le bâtiment, un an plus tard et une semaine avant son ouverture officielle.

L'école obtint un succès fou et ce fut un des sujets de conversation les plus prisés en Europe... Jusqu'à ce qu'il fut déclaré que l'école ne prenait que les futurs élèves de Durmstrang.

Cela fit considérablement baisser sa côte de popularité envers les sorciers "ouverts" : en gros, les amis des Sangs-de-Bourbe. Car il était bien connu que Durmstrang ne les acceptait pas.

Beaucoup de personnes avaient bêtement pensé que l'école préparatoire allait servir de tremplin aux Nés-Moldus pour ensuite mieux se faire accepter dans la société sorcière.

Les partenaires de Bosstrauma démentirent rapidement, expliquant que cela n'avait en rien un rapport avec Hurtzan, la seule école de Scandinavie qui recueillait exclusivement les Sangs-de-Bourbe et dont la présence avait été fortement huée par les nombreux sorciers russes et de la région, en majorité d'anciens adhérents à la cause Grindelwald qui étaient plus que présents dans leur société, contrairement à l'Europe du Sud et particulièrement la France...

Donc les français avaient établi une pétition pour que les Nés-Moldus soient acceptés dans l'école Bosstrauma.

Les voix s'élevèrent mais la règle resta inchangée, les autres puissances étrangères étant dans l'impossibilité de changer quelque chose. Seul le ministre de la magie russe pouvait en décider autrement.

Ce qu'il ne fit absolument pas.

Mais exceptée cette condition, rien n'avait été confirmé publiquement. Interminable fut la liste des familles qui envoyèrent la candidature de leurs enfants, même des Sangs-Mêlés qui espéraient que leur rejetons parcourent les murs du bâtiment en dépit de leurs sangs dilués par celui, impur, des Moldus ou Sangs-de-Bourbe.

La seule exception était Henri qui était sûrement lui même un Sang-de-Bourbe - répugnant, pensa furtivement Grindelwald, heureusement qu'il lui avait interdit de le toucher - mais personne ne le savait à part lui, même pas le concerné.

Personne n'était au courant des matières qui allaient être enseignées. Personne ne le saurait jamais sauf les élèves qui seraient dans l'impossibilité de partager cette information, liés sous le serment dès leur inscription.

L'école était en ce moment dans un stade d'expérimentation, et bien que le but de Grindelwald était que celle-ci soit longue de deux années, elle ne possédait présentement qu'une seule année, ce qui allait l'obliger à mélanger les nouveaux élèves en dépit de leurs âges respectifs et de leurs expériences - même s'il était peu probable qu'ils aient de l'expérience en quoi que ce soit.

Ainsi, si l'école acceptait les élèves de leurs sept ans jusqu'à leur neuvième année, la première génération d'élèves allait contenir des élèves de sept ans à dix ans.  
Mais il savait pertinemment que dès l'année prochaine, la seconde année d'études allait être acceptée.

Ainsi donc, Henri fut le premier futur élève à poser les pieds dans le domaine impersonnel de cette école qui fut tant le sujet de conversations. Ils avaient transplané, lui et un elfe, jusque dans une cour étrangement moderne (dans le style sorcier, bien sûr...) prévue à cet effet recouverte d'une sorte de bulle transparente qui laissait aux visiteurs l'accès aux paysages enneigés des alentours.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui l'étonna le plus. Car en effet en levant les yeux il put remarquer une gigantesque porte s'étendant jusqu'à un sommet qui lui était impossible de voir. Là, l'elfe disparut et le laissa seul face à... l'édifice. Il n'avait pas le droit d'y rentrer.

Heureusement qu'on lui avait donné les indications pour y rentrer, sinon il aurait paniqué. En posant sa petite main sur le bois, cela fit apparaître une sorte de latte qui émergea du bois puis se transforma en dague.

Il la prit avec hésitation.

On lui avait expliqué que seul le sang lui permettrait de rentrer dans l'école... Ce fut avec une grimace qu'il se coupa le bout du doigt et il ne put se retenir de crier et de gémir quand il vit le sang perler - certes la blessure était des plus superficielles mais il ne supportait pas la douleur - puis dut se retenir de porter son annulaire à la bouche pour l'apaiser et colla sa main au bois.

Une petite tâche se forma dessus, et fut rapidement absorbée dans un bruit de succion des plus déroutants tandis que la coupure se refermait d'elle-même.

Il sentit son cœur battre en comprenant que les battants gigantesques allaient s'ouvrir... Jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière dessina les contours rectangulaires d'une ridicule petite porte réglée à sa taille.

Mais peu importait. Il la poussa et fut soudainement aspiré pour atterrir dans une nouvelle pièce tout aussi démesurée mais dont les murs de pierres opaques l'informèrent qu'il se trouvait dorénavant dans l'école.

La décoration était étrangement semblable au Manoir, mais il n'y prêta plus attention quand un homme sortit de l'ombre d'un couloir et avança vers lui.

Henri se figea. Il n'avait jamais été en contact avec une autre personne que son Père et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de penser à s'enfuir.

Mais il n'en eut de toute façon pas le temps : en quelques enjambées, l'inconnu se plaça face à lui et Henri crut rêver face à sa taille plus que respectable. Était-ce lui qui était particulièrement petit ou tout était particulièrement démesuré ?

Il nota l'épaisse fourrure bleue qu'il portait, semblable à la sienne en tout point exceptés sa couleur nettement plus sombre.

Une main aux veines apparentes qui devait bien faire le double de la largeur de sa tête se présenta face à son visage.

"Je suis Rokhjaü Jeguhzei, professeur au service de l'école dirigée par Alarich Karlovitch **(1)** votre Père."

Il sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir alors que l'homme suintait de respect pour son Père. Il devait sûrement parler de lui à la troisième personne lorsqu'ils discutaient... **(1)**

Mais il lui paraissait impossible de refréner son angoisse quand sa propre main fut en contact avec la sienne, immense, même durant un cours instant. Jeguhzeï - était-ce son nom ou son prénom ? - se remit en position droite comme il avait dû se plier en deux pour que le jeune enfant puisse lui serrer la main - attitude assez étonnante d'ailleurs.

Henri était jeune et on lui avait appris toutes les bases du respect mais... Il lui paraissait incongru qu'un homme d'une telle carrure, son aîné, et sûrement d'une classe sociale assez haute, s'abaisse à lui serrer la main à lui, un gosse de sept ans alors qu'il allait devenir l'un de ses futurs élèves...

Le professeur d'il ne savait quelle matière le mena à travers une multitude de couloirs tous aussi sinistrement identiques les uns des autres et le temps s'écoula avec une lenteur exaspérante le temps que tous deux parviennent face à une porte...

Mince, il en avait marre des portes.

Toutes identiques à celles de son manoir.

Il n'utilisa ni sa baguette ni même un sort à voix haute pour qu'une blessure sanglante ne se forma sur la paume de sa main qu'il colla contre le bois.  
Henri blêmit. Dire qu'il n'avait fait que se piquer le doigt en comparaison...  
Et la porte, évidemment, s'ouvrit.

Identique. Une copie conforme du bureau du Maître. Mais non , il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien la même architecture, les mêmes têtes grimaçantes taillées dans les accoudoirs, les mêmes couleurs sombres.. Et Père qui l'attendait, les jambes croisées.  
Jamais il n'avait eu une impression de déjà-vu aussi forte. Réflexion stupide.

Huit matières formaient le futur quotidien des écoliers:  
Éducation politique et sociale, Histoire du monde Sorcier, Art et maîtrise du sort, Potions, Langues étrangères (Français, Anglais, Russe, Bulgare, Allemand, Chinois, Italien, Espagnol, au choix et limitées à trois langues maximum), Langues Mortes (Grec et Latin obligatoires), Arithmancie (option : Runes anciennes à partir de la seconde année).

L'éducation politique et sociale, rebaptisée couramment EPS (NdA : Héhé) était la matière qui mangeait le plus de temps dans leurs emplois du temps, et leurs seuls moments de libres étaient le mercredi après-midi et le dimanche.

Henri était pour l'instant le seul enfant dans le bâtiment. Il fit connaissance des professeurs avec plus ou moins d'entrain poli.

Un certain Fechenko enseignait l'EPS : c'était un homme assez petit et mince entre deux âges aux favoris plutôt fournis, mais imposant de par une certaine prestance qui se dégageait de lui.

Henri fut étrangement touché quand l'homme lui offrit un mince sourire de ses lèvres maigres en lui serrant la main - était-ce sincère ? Il apprendrait tardivement que l'homme connaissait à merveille ce qu'il enseignait, ce qui incluait donc l'hypocrisie.

Le professeur des langues étrangères, un roux dont la calvitie était assez bien avancée, d'origine islandaise et au nom imprononçable, parlait couramment toutes les langues proposées.

Sa femme qui était assez élégante malgré son nez en bec de corbin plutôt voyant, seule représentante du sexe opposé dans le corps professoral et dont le nom était malheureusement tout aussi imprononçable, s'occupait des langues mortes.

Étrangement, elle était la seule du couple à garder un étrange accent islandais qui plaçait les accents toniques aux mauvais endroits, ce qui était assez déroutant. C'était en fait la seule des deux qui savait parler islandais.

Le professeur d'Histoire du monde sorcier se trouvait être le géant Jeghuzei, aux sourcils tellement épais que ses yeux plissés paraissaient disparaître derrière, qui gardait comme la plupart des autres professeurs une expression unique sur son visage carré aux mâchoires virilement saillantes : l'impassibilité.

Exception faite bien sûr de l'enseignant d'Art et maîtrise du sort qui semblait garder une perpétuelle expression pincée de dégoût. L'homme appelé Gaqkc, assez vicieux dans ses propos, n'hésitait pas à médire sur tout ce qu'il voyait: il en fit évidemment part à Henri, fils de son employeur, en lui susurrant l'infortune et la disgrâce de certains haut placés ennemis (que le petit garçon ne connaissait évidemment même pas de nom).

Le représentant des Potions répondant au nom de Paple était un trentenaire à la barbe fourchue et à la voix monocorde et atrocement basse, une voix d'outre-tombe.

Enfin venait l'instituteur d'Arithmancie, Mio Ding, un homme asiatique malingre au dos voûté et aux lunettes noires étrangement opaques, qui contrastait cruellement avec le professeur d'études des Runes anciennes: un homme large d'épaules recouvert de cicatrices, à l'épaisse barbe carrée et aux cheveux blonds tirés en une queue de cheval, à la poigne presque aussi forte que celle de Jeghuzei et à la voix grave et profonde. On aurait dit un dieu Nordique - en plus il s'appelait Odrin... ce qui effraya involontairement Henri.

Le petit garçon eut le tournis à force de voir autant de visages. Il était loin d'y être habitué. En plus, il n'y avait pas d'elfes de maison à frapper aux alentours...

Heureusement qu'il ne piquait pas une de ces colères subites dont il avait pris l'habitude, il se serait ridiculisé et il en était conscient.

Par chance, on le relâcha assez rapidement. Le professeur Gaqkc ne manqua pas de le complimenter une dernière fois à voix haute sur... Sur n'importe quoi en fait, ce qui chamboula  
Henri plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru : rares étaient les compliments qu'il avait reçus. Ce fut plus simple que le pensait l'homme en tentant de l'amadouer, car Henri posa rapidement sur lui un regard curieux et admiratif, ne se rendant pas compte des intentions assez peu discrètes du professeur.

L'école ne possédait qu'un dortoir séparé en deux couloirs remplis de portes numérotées en lettres d'or et une pièce commune dont tout le monde avait l'accès - si on y laissait évidemment quelque gouttes de sang.

La chambre dans laquelle il s'installa était individuelle et se trouvait tout au bout du second couloir.

Tout s'ouvrait à partir du sang qui était identifié par les portes : celle-ci décidait alors si le propriétaire avait la permission de rentrer. Contrairement à la grande porte, Henri dut se couper plus profondément en fonction des endroits : la salle des repas, par exemple, demandait plus de sang que les toilettes, mais la porte de sa chambre était simplement satisfaite de quelque gouttes.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison à cela. Heureusement que les blessures causées par les divers objets tranchants qui apparaissent d'eux-mêmes quand il en avait besoin guérissaient sans laisser de traces.

Exception faite pour le bureau du Directeur son Père. Si en effet la blessure guérissait sans problème, la cicatrice restait. Et cette porte demandait justement beaucoup de liquide vital... Ainsi, en quelques jours seulement il vit la paume de sa main gauche recouverte de lignes nettement visibles. L'uniforme de l'école proposait heureusement une paire de gants blancs (les initiales B et G croisées étaient inscrites dessus... "G" ?) , comme tous les autres professeurs qui eux, portaient des gants noirs, excepté le Directeur qui portait quotidiennement ses gants gris perle.

L'école n'étant pas chauffée en dehors des chambres (en tout cas de la sienne) l'uniforme se composait également d'une cape doublée d'une fourrure bleue sombre, une robe de sorcier noire aux initiales de l'école imprimées sur le torse, ceinturée, des bottes en cuir de dragon et tous les autres accessoires nécessaires pour les sorties dans un univers glacé.

Ses affaires de cours attendaient déjà dans ses placards. Tout était prévu.  
Même un jeune faucon gerfaut blanc tacheté de noir (les rapaces étant plus utilisés que les chouettes dans les régions du nord) attendait dans sa cage, la tête cagoulée.

Durant cette semaine d'avance, il commença à lire plus ou moins difficilement les livres des cours, passa du temps en compagnie - ou plutôt écoutait les "conseils" - de Gaqkc qui n'était étrangement jamais très loin de lui, entraînait son faucon qu'il avait baptisé Rimir, chercha la compagnie de son Maître qu'il ne trouva pas mais dont il admirait simplement l'existence à travers les paroles respectueuses des professeurs, et visita le château qui semblait sans fin jusqu'à s'évanouir dans sa chambre après avoir utilisé trop de sang.

Ce fut étonnamment Odrin qui dut l'accompagner pour acheter une baguette - Père avait trop à faire - chez Gregorovitch. Il blêmit en avisant cet espèce d'ours polaire quand il lui annonça la nouvelle. Comment dire ? C'était... Trop de puissance qui émanait de sa personne, c'en devenait presque indécent.

Le vieil homme lui présenta énormément de baguettes, toutes différentes. Il en trouva une magnifique, laquée avec des arabesques dorés qui ne lui convenait malheureusement absolument pas.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut un vulgaire bout de bois presque brut qui devint sa compagnonne.  
Longue, inflexible et toute tordue elle était faite d'orme et de cendres de dragon - le truc qu'ils toussaient après avoir craché du feu.

Il n'en revint pas. Quelque chose qui manquait tellement... d'élégance. Quand il demanda à en changer, le vieil homme lui assura que c'était impossible, que la baguette choisissait le sorcier.  
Henri fut alors pris d'une rage folle, et sa magie involontaire refit surface : plusieurs étagères se renversèrent brusquement, dont une qui manqua d'écraser le boutiquier sauvé in extremis par cette brute d'Odrin.

Il manqua de se couper la main en rentrant dans sa chambre, lors de l'habituelle offrande de sang, saccageant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage et allant même jusqu'à renverser la cage de son oiseau qui poussa des cris affolés en battant inutilement des ailes.

Sa colère était sans fin. Après avoir rendu sa chambre inutilisable - qui se remit magiquement en place à l'aide des sorts prédisposés - il hurla sur un Gaqkc surpris qui venait hypocritement lui parler, et avait même essayé de le frapper. L'adulte le maîtrisa sans problème et lui lança un sort pour le calmer, toujours aussi abasourdi : l'enfant était-il fou ? Il garda ses pensées pour lui et continua de lui siffler ses douces paroles.

Mais Henri était épuisé, et remonta rapidement se coucher.  
La scène n'était pas passée inaperçue pour Paple, austère professeur de potions qui se mit à envoyer des Potions Calmantes au jeune Bosstrauma quotidiennement, pour des raisons inconnues.

Puis, dans cette même semaine, une autre crise se répéta à cause du même sujet et ce fut Mio Xing qui en devint le nouveau témoin - et accessoirement victime - quand il se reçut un féroce coup de la part d'une armure qu'Henri venait de renverser. Sauf que lui ne lui pardonna pas, fils du Maître ou pas.

Après avoir eu l'autorisation de le punir, Henri ressentit l'effet de la colère d'un autre sorcier sur sa personne.

Et lui non plus ne pardonna pas l'asiatique.

Le jour de l'ouverture officielle de l'école, Henri prit beaucoup plus de temps qu'habituellement pour se préparer. Il s'était excusé car il n'était, cette fois-ci, pas aidé des elfes.  
Il peigna minutieusement ses cheveux en traçant une raie de côté, parfaitement droite, mais ceux-ci semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à contester son autorité. Il dut faire appel à une « potion fixante » pour enfin parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant.

Chaussant bottes, tunique et robe sorcière, cape doublée de fourrure, gants et ouchanka aux parties obligatoirement rabattues sur les oreilles, il se dévisagea dans son miroir personnel.

Loin était son habituel costume enfantin, bien que sobre, qu'il portait dans le Manoir. Ainsi, il paraissait tellement adulte... Tellement plus proche de son Père...  
Il lui fallut malheureusement prendre sa pitoyable baguette qu'il cacha rapidement dans un étui en cuir rigide relié à sa ceinture.

Il s'entraîna à imiter le port altier de son Père (et de tout son entourage qui se limitait aux professeurs) , révisa certaines phrases à voix haute face au miroir en tentant de maîtriser ses expressions : « Henri Bosstrauma, fils de Alarich Bosstrauma, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, votre nom gardera une place au sein de ma mémoire, je soutiendrai sans hésiter votre fils/fille si des problèmes s'imposent... ».

Le jeune garçon avait gaspillé quelques heures en compagnie de Fechenko, pour les apprendre par coeur et les prononcer sans erreur, mais cela lui avait permis de mieux connaître l'individu. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Si le sorcier était assez distant dans son attitude en général, cela était compensé par des paroles justes et appropriées... Et ses compliments, l'homme n'en abusait qu'au bon moment, contrairement à Geqkc, professeur de sortilèges et de métamorphoses, qui ne tarissait jamais de phrases élogieuses.  
Mais à son âge, c'était à peine s'il le remarquait, peu importe son éducation. Une grimace déforma son visage quand un geste trop brusque raviva une de ses douleurs aux côtes.

Ce bâtard de Mio Xing n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il n'y avait que le Maître qui avait le droit de le punir, et cette vulgaire et pâle copie de sorcier qu'était l'Asiatique venait de se faire, en la personne d'Henri, un ennemi à vie en osant le toucher...

Une dernière inspiration pour se calmer (ses crises étaient plutôt fréquentes, et, il le remarqua rapidement, très mal vues par les autres personnes) et avança dans les dédales de couloirs du château. Un vent froid hérissa les petits poils de sa nuque mais il n'en avait cure: le chauffage était inexistant à Bosstrauma, excepté dans la chambre…et encore.  
Ses pas le menèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée où il avait été accueilli par Jeguhzei quelques jours auparavant. Geqkc et Paple, le professeur de potion, l'y attendait, silencieux.  
Après une offrande de sang, étrangement assez conséquente sur la gigantesque porte d'entrée sans fin, ils apparurent dans la pièce en forme de bulle, où l'avait déposé l'elfe à son arrivée, agrandie pour l'occasion.

Des centaines de personnes parlaient dans un brouhaha insupportable et Henri se sentit atrocement mal à l'aise: c'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de personnes à la fois, et cela l'effraya autant que seule l'idée, lui donna la nausée. Il se faufila rapidement sur une estrade, un peu plus en hauteur, sur laquelle se tenait son Père et le reste des professeurs, dont Mio Xing qui plissa le nez (impossible de voir ses pupilles grâce à ses lunettes fumées qui semblaient collées à son visage, mais le petit se doutait qu'il devait y transparaître tout son mépris). Le professeur de sortilège lui obtint une place de choix aux côtés de son Père - qui ne lui lança même pas un regard - et il releva son jeune menton dans une attitude fière et hautaine.

Le Directeur prit rapidement la parole en levant un bras, captant toute l'attention des nouveaux venus:

"Je vous souhaite la bienvenue en cette journée d'ouverture de l'école préparatoire Bosstrauma."

Applaudissement.

"Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas encore mon identité, je suis le directeur de l'école, Alarich Bosstrauma. Parents et responsables des enfants, je vous prierai de bien vouloir indiquer votre identité au bureau sur notre droite, si ce n'est pas déjà fait."

Le silence, brisé seulement par la gracieuse voix de Père, en devenait assourdissant. Il remarqua les regards indéchiffrables que certaines personnes lui lançaient et plusieurs journalistes vinrent prendre des photos (et Henri ne put se retenir de plisser les yeux sous la puissance des flashs). Le Maître continuait son discours, rappelant les règles d'inscription et annonça un examen d'entrée qui firent s'élever quelques voix paniquées, déconcertées ou agacées dans la foule.

"Rassurez-vous " s'empressa de rajouter le grand sorcier " ce test ne prend pas en compte les connaissances basiques demandées pour l'école normale."

Le groupe de professeur descendit alors de l'estrade pour parler un peu avec les familles et Henri fit de même en suivant les pas de son Père. Un petit cercle se forma rapidement autour de ce dernier et beaucoup de personnes se concentrèrent malheureusement sur son fils qui fit connaissance de plusieurs familles, sous les flashs exaspérants des photographes.

Les futurs élèves lui lancèrent des œillades curieuses mais ne venaient pas lui parler, leur père et leur mère, voire leurs aînés le faisant à leur place. Henri les observa avec la même attention, n'ayant jamais rencontré de jeunes de son âge.

Puis la foule se scinda en deux et les enfants se détachèrent de leurs parents qui transplanèrent les uns après les autres. Les prétendants ne devaient pas êtres loin d'une centaine, et il y avait une majorité écrasante de candidats masculins de sept à dix ans : le nombre de filles ne devait pas dépasser plus de quinze.

Ce fut à Harry qu'incomba la tâche de les diriger dans l'école. Il examina minutieusement les visages face à la porte d'entrée sans fin, et fut satisfait de voir des mines ébahies, même si certaines d'entre elles restaient plus ou moins calmes, surtout les plus âgées qui marchaient juste derrière lui tandis que les plus jeunes, ou du moins une grande partie, restaient en retrait.  
Quand il se coupa la main, il vit avec surprise que deux enfants s'étaient évanouis alors qu'une grande partie d'entre eux avait considérablement pâli.

Ricanements. On lui demanda ce qu'on faisait de ceux qui s'étaient étalés par terre, et, tandis qu'il nourrissait la porte de son liquide vitale, il dit nonchalamment:

"Qu'on les laisse à terre, les faibles ne sont pas acceptés à Bosstrauma."

Et tous - du moins ceux qui étaient debout - furent brutalement attirés par la magie de la porte qui les emmena dans le hall d'entrée.

Une nouvelle fois, certains trébuchèrent mais aucun ne s'évanouit, sûrement encouragés par la menace d'Henri.

Les plus grands garçons de dix ans prirent alors l'initiative de se présenter. Le premier était de trois ans son aîné et n'allait rester qu'une seule année dans l'école. C'était le fils des Islandais-au-nom-imprononçable qui enseignaient les langues.

Fort heureusement, il lui permit de raccourcir son nom en "Kir". Les poignées de main se succédèrent et il reconnut quelques noms tels qu'un descendant de Poliakoff qui était un grand partenaire financier du Maître; Viktor Krum, un grand gaillard de dix ans dont le père avait racheté la plus grande équipe de quidditch d'Europe (il l'avait vu dans le quotidien Russe il y a quelques mois) et une surprise de taille:

Dayren Hurtzan, huit ans, fils de Voptanov Hurtzan qui dirigeait la seule école pour nés-moldus du continent...

Quand il donna son nom à Henri, les enfants commencèrent à chuchoter et à ricaner entre eux, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner et il lui sourit, même.

Quel drôle d'énergumène adorateur de moldus et de sangs-de-bourbes. Pourquoi ses géniteurs l'avaient-ils donc envoyé ici ?  
Peu importait, il allait sûrement se faire renvoyer en échouant au test.

"Tu as passé l'examen ? C'est dur ? ", s'enquit d'ailleurs Hurtzan. Il était du genre collant, lui. Le groupe d'élèves se rapprocha pour mieux écouter la réponse qu'ils attendaient tous. Mais non.

"Je n'en ai aucune sorte d'idée" car oui, il n'allait pas passer le test, lui. Enfin il ne pensait pas.

Quand enfin il eut fini d'honorer de sa poigne tout le monde (près d'une centaine tout de même) il prit un peu de distance pour commencer à haute voix:

"Vous venez à l'instant de passer un serment en me serrant la main: tout ce qui concerne Bosstrauma de près ou de loin sera impossible à faire partager à une personne extérieure de cette école."

Création de Geqkc . Dur d'apprendre à prononcer les mots de cette phrase, d'ailleurs. Il observa la perplexité et l'étonnement envahir les visages des élèves avant de se retourner d'un coup sec dans une parfaite imitation de son géniteur, faisant voler sa cape de fourrure.

Rapidement, d'autres enfants vinrent pour lui parler.

"Et donc tu es ici depuis longtemps ? lui demanda Hurtzan qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, tu as l'air de bien connaître les lieux !  
- Une semaine en fait, répondit-il néanmoins.  
- On va avoir les mêmes uniformes ?  
- Oui.  
- Et les..."

Henri fit vivement volte face, exaspéré, puis se décida à sortir sa baguette pour le menacer de le rendre muet (même s'il n'avait aucune idée du sort qu'il devait jeter) mais d'autres intervinrent plus rapidement:

"La ferme, Hurtzan ! Tu parles trop pour ton bien être ! Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas vers tes amis les sangs de bourbes ? " C'était Kir qui n'était qu'à quelques pas d'eux.

Mais le garçon l'ignora complètement. Le frère cadet de Kir du même âge que Dayren (surnommé Kir deux vu les z et les s omniprésents dans son prénom) le prit manifestement d'une très mauvaise façon. Il sortit de sa poche une pierre assez conséquente - la raison pour laquelle il transportait des pierres sur lui, personne n'en avait aucune idée même si son frère leur apprendrait plus tard qu'il le faisait toujours depuis qu'il était petit - qu'il jeta adroitement en direction de la tête d'Hurtzan.

Sauf qu'elle arriva pile sur celle d'Henri, qui chuta sur le sol dans un bruit sourd absorbé par le tapis. Personne ne bougea et les yeux convergèrent avec une stupéfaction horrifiée entre le visage blême de Kir deux et le corps étendu du jeune Bosstrauma.  
Au bout d'un long moment qui paraissait à tous interminable, Henri émit un grognement avant de se relever en chancelant.

Il planta ses pupilles directement dans celle du cadet Kir, qui déglutit. Tout le monde put admirer la face calme et, en surface, douce, du fils du directeur, se métamorphoser en une grimace coléreuse tandis que son corps était parcouru de tremblements nerveux, ivre de rage et la baguette à la main.  
Sans réfléchir,il pointa l'arme en criant un mot incompréhensible sur le garçon et le visé tomba à son tour par la terre,sonné,tandis que des flammes commençaient à consumer ses vêtements.

Des cris d'épouvantes se firent entendre. Les futurs élèves se regroupèrent et finirent par arriver à éteindre le feu alors que d'autres regardaient Henri, épouvantés.

Le jeune sorcier ne voulait pas se calmer et frappait le mur à l'aide de ses pieds et de ses poings avec des cris de rages, ce qui n'était pas pour les rassurer.

C'était la première fois qu'il lançait un sort.C'était étrange car rien n'était sorti de manière visible de sa baguette,et il avait juste baragouiné des mots grossiers à son égard;comment avait-il fait ?

Personne ne vint voir ce qu'il se passait. Aucun adulte. Les élèves restèrent entre eux et finalement se fut Dayren Hurtzen qui s'approcha le premier du coléreux, quand celui-ci se calma.

« Il est peut-être temps d'y aller, non ? ». Désapprobation globale dans les rangs, au vu de l'état du cadet Kir, mais Henri releva la tête et jeta un regard dédaigneux sur le corps évanoui.

"Bosstrauma ne veut pas des faibles, des traîtres et des imbéciles."

Et le groupe reprit finalement la marche, même le Kir aîné. Certains enfants étaient restés dans le hall pour s'occuper de Kir deux et d'autres "ne voulaient tout simplement pas venir avec un fou pareil !" ce qui réduisit le groupe, depuis le départ, à une bonne dizaine d'enfants.

Aucun autre incident ne se répéta, et quelques élèves rebroussaient chemin de temps à autres pour rejoindre ceux qui avaient abandonné.

" Si c'est ça le test, c'était pas très difficile !", s'exclama Viktor Krum.

Mais ce n'était pas le test. Après avoir marché dans une vingtaine de couloirs tout aussi ressemblant les uns que les autres, ils arrivèrent finalement face à une grande porte (les portes étaient toujours grandes ici, même si ce n'était pas comparable à la porte d'entrée) sur laquelle Henri fit à nouveau couler de son sang, au plus grand désespoir de certains enfants.

Les battants s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer de la lumière dans le couloir plutôt sombre et ils entrèrent dans une pièce vaste (dans le sens de vaste à Bosstrauma, ce qui était très - trop - grand) au carrelage marbré se mêlant à du parquet sombre, aux murs recouverts de miroirs ouvragés qui leur renvoyaient l'image déformée de leur physique, aux hautes fenêtres rectangulaires dont la vue donnait sur un paysage glacé de la Russie, sous le regard impénétrable de gargouilles figées de chaque côté.

En levant les yeux, ils virent un plafond de glace qui contenait des flammes peu chaleureuses créant des ombres sur leurs visages enfantins. Certains chuchotèrent à leurs voisins qu'ils avaient vu des gargouilles les regarder.

Henri s'avança entre les longues tables qui envahissaient la pièce puis arriva au centre de celle-ci où se trouvait une estrade. Il monta sur la plate forme à l'aide d'un escalier et rejoignit les quatre professeurs qui l'attendaient, ayant accompli sa mission qui était de les mener jusque dans la salle Principale.

Geqkc, qui était évidemment présent, se pencha vers Henri, à qui ildemanda de lui donner ses impressions et les informations récoltées sur les élèves. Le professeur de sortilège ricana vicieusement face aux propos violents que lançait sans pitié le jeune garçon qui n'omit aucun détail du parcours, narrant avec agacement la faiblesse de certains et la stupidité d'un enfant qui lui avait jeté une pierre. Il allait sûrement réutiliser ça contre les parents et les élèves.

Henri ne parla pas du sort qu'il avait lancé. D'ailleurs, il avait l'étrange impression que certains étaient déjà au courant, comme Odrin qui le lorgnait de façon peu discrète et peu aimable (comme toujours, c'était juste un rustre qui était ainsi avec tout le monde).

Paple les ignora et appela un premier nom dans l'ordre alphabétique, d'une voix atrocement basse résonant de façon sinistre dans la salle. Un jeune garçon, pas plus âgé que sept ans, s'avança en trottinant et les joues rougissantes malgré lui. L'homme l'observa un moment avant de désigner une entrée derrière lui, par laquelle le garçon disparut.

Puis, vint une fille qui partit à sa suite alors qu'un autre garçon sortit par une autre porte et qu'un autre encore, s'avança vers une troisième entrée, et ainsi de suite…

Quand le professeur de potion s'arrêta, il restait encore une vingtaine d'élèves qui trépignaient plus ou moins discrètement sur place, nerveux. Certains gardaient leur calme, impassibles, les leçons de leurs parents faisant déjà effet.

Et un premier enfant revint des profondeurs d'une des entrées. C'était Kir aîné qui s'avança de nouveau vers le professeur de potion qui le félicita.

"A partir de maintenant, vous êtes officiellement inscrits en temps qu'élève de Bosstrauma" et il lui fit signe d'attendre sur une chaise à ses côtés tandis qu'un autre élève partait par l'une des entrées.

Ceux qui attendaient tentèrent de communiquer avec Kir pour lui demander ce qu'était le test, mais ils étaient bien trop loin pour y parvenir.  
Une autre personne, une petite fille mate de peau et aux cheveux bruns et frisés, appelée Miranda Belozsi, se présenta à son tour devant l'estrade et s'assit aux côtés de l'Islandais.

Au final, sur quatre-vingt-six élèves, seuls dix-neuf d'entre eux revinrent de derrière les portes.  
Henri fronça les sourcils. Avaient-ils été dévorés ? Sur quoi était basé le test ? Quand il demanda des informations au professeur de sortilège, celui-ci sourit de son habituel sourire hypocrite et vicieux avant de lui dire que lui, il n'en avait pas besoin, et que les autres enfants avaient été renvoyés chez eux.

N'empêche que ça lui taraudait l'esprit. En plus Hurtzan était encore là, assis justement à côté de lui en train de parler activement avec la fille arrivée en deuxième, Miranda.

Puis Paple le chargea de les amener jusque dans les dortoirs. Quand ils y arrivèrent, les noms étaient inscrits sur les portes, en-dessous des numéros. Les chambres étaient individuelles et celles du deuxième dortoir étaient inutilisées (sûrement l'année prochaine pour les deuxièmes années). Henri rentra dans la sienne et attendit que tous les autres soient rentrés dans les leur, pour en ressortir.

Il s'orienta dans les couloirs avec une aisance déstabilisante: ce château était, quelque part, presque identique à son Manoir. S'en était presque effrayant.  
Les elfes en plus, et tout serait parfait.

Il arriva devant le bureau de son père et retira son gant gauche qui laissa apparaître la main dont la paume, aux estafilades superposées les unes aux autres étaient si nombreuses , que les traits de sa main étaient invisibles. Il en fit une nouvelle qui saigna abondamment pour lui permettre de rentrer.  
Son père l'attendait. Il s'inclina et prit la parole, les yeux brillants:

"J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez ordonné, Père. Voici la liste des élèves admis et recalés.  
-Parfait. Tu fais du bon travail, Henri."

Le petit garçon sentit son cœur battre joyeusement dans sa poitrine. Depuis qu'il était à l'école, il lui semblait plus facile de satisfaire son Père et les élèves lui en donnaient l'occasion parfaite. Père l'appelait plus souvent, lui parlait de choses et d'autres.

Ce qu'il préférait, c'était quand il lui parlait de l'histoire, de la décadence et de la faiblesse de ceux qu'on appelait moldus, des êtres dénués de magie, de Grindelwald aussi, que Père estimait par-dessus tout et qu'Henri voyait en héros.  
Il lui parlait de ses convictions absolues, de l'infériorité des sorciers au sang impur, il lui parlait des idées pour remédier au Fléau qui envahissait le monde sorcier, il lui disait que plus tard, si jamais il devenait, lui aussi, quelqu'un de supérieur de par son pouvoir, son sang, son intelligence et ses connaissances, lui aussi pourrait travailler et rallier des gens pour atteindre l'Idéal.

Et Henri buvait ses mots comme une éponge, les yeux grands ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres, approuvant chaque parole prononcée par son Père.

"Et que penses-tu de ce Hurtzan ? " se renseigna Grindelwald quand il lut le nom.  
- Pas grand chose, je ne sais même pas s'il a les mêmes idées que son père, lui informa le garçon.  
- Surveille-le et rapporte-moi tout ce que tu jugeras important...Tout ce qui concerne son père, l'école et tout ce qui est contraire à l'Idéal.  
-Oui Maître."

La discussion allait clore, mais Henri, gêné, s'empressa de tout avouer:

"J'ai...Je crois avoir jeté un sort à un élève."

Le Maître n'afficha aucune autre expression que celle qu'il affichait tout à l'heure. Impassible, il corrigea:

"" Tu ne peux pas simplement croire: lorsqu'on jette un sort,on en est sûr . Si tu l'as fait,tu as jeté un sort à une personne, mais pas sur un élève. Il n'avait pas passé le test. Et je suppose qu'il le méritait."

Etonné, il allait s'empresser de lui demander comment il le savait avant de se raviser juste à temps: son Père n'aimait pas qu'il puisse montrer ses émotions, autant ne pas le faire devant lui.  
Et puis le Maître savait toujours tout. En plus, comme il n'avait pas l'air de le punir, cela voudrait donc dire que jeter un sort était autorisé. Fier de lui, il s'inclina et sortit de la pièce: il avait jeté son premier sort aujourd'hui, tout de même !  
Enfin...En y repensant,était-ce vraiment lui qui l'avait lancé ?

Le lendemain, il se leva juste avant le soleil (ce qui n'était pas très difficile, comme celui-ci se révélait de plus en plus tard). Il libéra Rimir, son faucon, qui trépignait dans sa cage dans l'espoir de voler. Cela ne servait à rien de l 'enfermer,autant le laisser dehors.  
Il était 5h45 pile. Les cours commençaient à 7h30. Le couloir était vide quand il sortit de sa chambre et il se demanda si les autres se réveilleraient à temps.

Tant pis pour eux.

Il descendit jusqu'à la salle Principale dans laquelle se déroulait tous les repas. Devant la porte se trouvait Miranda Belozsi qui parlait nerveusement avec Viktor Krum et Sini Hern, garçon du même âge que Krum, qui pointa sa personne du doigt en le voyant arriver. Un peu en retrait se trouvait Poliakoff, sombre.

"Ah, voilà de l'aide", s'exprima la fillette en soupirant. C'était assez étrange à voir. Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux noirs et se présenta une nouvelle fois. Enfin quelqu'un qui avait son âge.

"Nous ne savons pas comment rentrer, lui expliqua-t-elle, déjà que nous avions du mal à savoir si c'était bien ici que se passait le petit déjeuner...et encore plus à trouver la salle.  
- Ou plutôt voulez-vous dire que vous ne vouliez pas verser du sang.  
- Je l'aurais fait si je l'avais su, insista Krum, mais je ne savais pas que le sang était la clé.  
-Vous m'aviez pourtant bien vu hier, non ? Il faut donner du sang pour ouvrir les portes et certaines en demandent plus que d'autres."

Il observa la fillette blêmir et Sini grogner. Poliakoff était toujours pâle et neutre : dur de savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Il demanda néanmoins:

"Mais ne va-t-on pas se vider de notre sang à force ?  
-Je ne sais pas, avoua Henri en haussant les épaules et en appuyant sur la porte pour faire apparaître une lame sous les regards curieux des élèves, mais les blessures guérissent d'elles-mêmes, donc je suppose que le sang aussi. Exception faite pour le bureau du directeur, il demande beaucoup de sang et les cicatrices ne disparaissent pas, et on se sent nettement plus fatigué après une visite là-bas.  
-Ok, donc je ne m'étonnerai pas si je trouvais un mort devant, plaisanta Krum alors que Sini se massait la nuque".

Henri enleva son gant gauche et montra sa paume aux enfants et Miranda lui demanda si ça faisait mal.  
"A ton avis ? "  
Elle secoua la tête en disant que jamais elle n'irait voir le directeur et Henri la regarda froidement.

"De toute manière, au bout d'un moment quand ça devient habituel, on s'en fiche un peu.  
-Mais alors tu es allé souvent chez le directeur ? " commença Sini.  
Il se prit alors, les airs méprisants de tous les autres enfants.

"Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu es son fils... Donc ça veut dire qu'on peut savoir le nombre de fois où on est allé chez le directeur à partir des mains ?  
-Oui et les professeurs me disent que les punitions se passent de la même façon".  
Mines perplexes.  
"Ne me demandez pas ce que ça veut dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais n'oubliez jamais vos gants."

Et sur ces mots, il se coupa la paume, avisant l'expression dégoûtée de Miranda et celle un peu apeurée de Sini. Le sang entra dans le bois avec un bruit de succion et Henri remit son gant tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

"J'aime la décoration, commenta la fillette.  
- Les gargouilles sont vivantes ?  
- Je pense que oui, répondit Henri.  
-Mais à quoi servent les miroirs ?"

A la table des élèves se trouvait Kir, qu'Henri salua respectueusement, en lui serrant la main. Ce garçon était assez apaisant. Il supportait très bien sa présence. En plus, il était plus âgé. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour son frère.

"C'est un idiot. Il n'aurait de toute manière jamais été pris, j'en suis certain. Si seulement il avait lancé la pierre sur Hurtzan, il aurait au moins servi à quelque chose", expliqua-t-il quand Sini lui posa cette question. Sini était au contraire assez agaçant. Ce genre de question indiscrète n'avait pas à être posé, cela ne le concernait pas.

Kir semblait mépriser profondément Hurtzan.

"C'est un adorateur de moldus et de sangs de bourbes comme son père.  
- Je pensais que c'était un sang-mêlé vu les fréquentations de son père."

Hurtzan était clairement détesté à cause de son père. Miranda fit la réflexion que s'il avait été accepté, c'était bien parce que sa mère était une sang pure aussi. Pourquoi l'envoyer dans un tel endroit qui prônait clairement des idées contraires ?

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a été accepté", maugréa Sini en secouant la tête. Ce garçon avait le don de l'agacer !

"Oserais-tu douter de la méthode de sélection de mon Père ?", lui lança Henri, hargneux en posant du pirojki **(2)** dans son assiette. Sini sembla se rendre compte de son erreur et essaya de se rattraper, mais le petit sorcier ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs.

Paple conversait sombrement avec Fechenko autour d'une tasse de thé noir et Mio Xing était seul dans son coin, en train de manger un truc blanc qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Au moment où il se demandait où était Geqkc, la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer lui et Jeguhzei, ainsi que trois enfants traînants derrière eux. Respectivement Gemina Jelly-Ramiz, fillette de neuf ans, potelée, originaire d'Espagne ; Lazar Ivanovic, un Serbo-Croate de son âge dont la mère était connue pour avoir créé un sortilège dévastateur qui tua à la fois une quantité de moldus yougoslaves et deux de ses fils (comme quoi, un avait survécu) ; le dernier était... Dayren Hurtzan.

Kir afficha clairement son dégoût et partit rapidement alors que son père, professeur de langues vivantes, entrait dans la salle. Il ne fit qu'hocher la tête avant de sortir en n'oubliant pas d'afficher son dédain face au jeune garçon qui se fichait royalement de l'Islandais.

Henri délaissa le petit groupe pour aller dire bonjour à Geckq, qu'il commençait réellement à apprécier, sans se demander pourquoi il critiquait et était désagréable avec tout le monde...excepté lui et le Directeur.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses des élèves ?", lui demanda le professeur en recoiffant d'une main vers l' arrière ses cheveux aux reflets blonds. Sa peau rose était typique des Scandinaves, et son nez avait tant été plissé de dégoût qu'il en gardait des marques.

"Le seul qui est vraiment supportable est Kir.  
-Kir ?  
-Oui, le fils des professeurs Kir...  
-Kirjévekðrúnurehoosson ? Je vois."

Henri acquiesça. Vraiment imprononçable, ce nom, quelle idée d'en créer de pareils. L'homme lui fit part de toutes les informations qu'il connaissait à leur sujet ou sur leurs parents et Henri dut repartir, accélérant son pas quand Hurtzan le remarqua. Malheureusement, celui-ci le rattrapa rapidement: ses jambes avaient tout de même l'avantage d'avoir bénéficié d'un an de croissance de plus que lui.  
"Henri", l'appela -t-il calmement, comment vas-tu ? Tu sembles pressé !  
- En effet, je vais distribuer les emplois du temps aux élèves qui ne sont pas dans la salle. Tu devrais y rester car les professeurs vont en donner ici.  
- Non, je vais t'accompagner, j'ai déjà le mien", le renseigna le garçon en souriant, dévoilant de petites dents pointues.

Par Jörmungand ! Ce type était gênant, s'en devenait effrayant. Où était Kir quand il en avait besoin ?  
Il lui fallait se calmer, il sentait la crise venir.

Il se décida finalement à passer la moitié des emplois du temps au garçon pour les distribuer plus rapidement en même temps qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un l'autre. Seul, cela lui permit de mieux retenir les noms des élèves qu'il rencontra pour la plupart, et pour certains qu'il réveilla.

Zeni Zeff , sept ans, était un Américano-Indien dont le père et la mère avaient exilé en Slovaquie. Il était manifestement réveillé depuis un certains temps.

Figan Daquarion avait probablement neuf ans... Et c'était tout ce qu'il savait de lui. Il dormait apparemment avec la fenêtre ouverte, déduisit-il en voyant la neige maculer sa chambre.

Iaroslav Russofk, russe d'un an son aîné, grand pour son âge. Il avait été plutôt poli.

Zinaïda Russofk, russe aux longues tresses, cousine du même âge qu'Iaroslav. Elle était, avec Miranda, la seule fille.

Moldoch Ambrozy, norvégien et il n'avait pas écouté la suite parce qu'il était déjà parti. Les cinq autres élèves restant avaient normalement été avertis par Hurtzan. Il retourna dans sa chambre et regarda l'heure: sept heures quinze. Mieux valait prendre ses affaires pour la première matière : deux heures d'EPS avec Fechenko, une heure d'Arithmancie, une heure de sortilèges&métamorphoses et une de Latin pour le matin.

Il se rendit devant la classe prévue avec assurance.  
Il devait être le meilleur.

* * *

**_(1) "En russe contemporain, pour marquer du respect à une personne on parle d'elle publiquement et on s'adresse à elle par la troisième personne et en l'appelant par son prénom suivi de son patronyme (c'est-à-dire du nom de son père suivi du suffixe evitch/ovicht pour un homme evna/ovna pour une femme). Si vous avec l'occasion de recontrer Vladimir Poutine, vous devrez l'appeler Vladimir Vladimirovitch (il porte le même prénom que son père)."_**

**_(2) En Russie, on parle Russe, on s'habille Russe...Et on petit déjeune Russe ! Les pirojkis sont des petits pains briochés farcis de chou, de viande, de champignons, mais également de fruits généralement donnés pour les fêtes ou les petits déjeuners._**

_**Et mes trois petits cadeau tant attendus (et je sais,j'ai fait moitié crayon,moitié ordi,ça fait bizarre...) : Voici trois fanarts de Renaissance ! **_

_**EDIT : N'accepte pas les adresses...Aussi,si quelqu'un pourrait m'indiquer un moyen de contourner la règle ...En attendant,je vais les mettre sur mon profils.**_


	8. Pas de mère ni de pitié pour les Vikings

_Chapitre 9 : "Pas de mamans ni de pitié pour les Vikings !" écrit le 03/09/2011_  
_  
_

**_ LES RÉPONSES AUX COMMENTAIRES SONT DISPONIBLES SUR MON PROFIL !_**

**_ Je ne sais pas vous,mais moi ,la rentrée est mardi. _**

**_Aussi ai-je décidé de publier un double chapitre (non,pas deux de Renaissance,mais un chapitre de R et un autre dans ma nouvelle histoire,ONB) pour vous donner du courage aussi grand que le registre des fanfictions de HP (CMB \0/ ! Oh f**k,je suis une fille,ça marche pas...)_**

**_Je tiens également à faire part de ma pensée. _**

**/!\****/!\****/!\****/!\****/!\****/!\**

**_Pour au moins 700 entrées lorsqu'un chapitre est posté (et je ne parle pas des visiteurs quotidiens) ,je n'ai que TROIS commentaires. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire du chantage pour en avoir,mais j'imagine qu'il y a des limites .Un seul,UN SEUL commentaire ,je ne vois pas où est le problème ! On a même pas besoin de s'inscrire pour un laisser un ! Des gens de tout les coins du monde (même des pays qui sont loins d'être francophone,c'est assez étonnant) viennent ,et je pourrais comprendre si certains ne veulent pas forcément écrire français,alors au moins en Anglais ! Mince,c'est pas difficile,non ? (cela ne concerne évidemment pas ceux qui m'ont laissé au moins un commentaire)_**

**_Imaginez vous,je ne sais pas moi,que vous avez fait un devoir/rapport ou autre super long,qui vous a pris beaucoups de temps car vous vous étiez appliqué,et que votre prof/Boss le lise sans donner de note ni d'appréciations ?_**

**_POUR REPRENDRE ALIXE:_**

**_"Ici, vous n'êtes pas des consommateurs passifs. Vous n'êtes pas devant la télé ! On attend davantage de vous. En tant que lecteur, c'est à vous de faire vivre le site en participant activement à l'échange qui vous est proposé par ceux qui publient."_**

**_Peu m'importe que la review soit négative,positive,objective,du moment qu'elle est ,déplierez vous vos petits doigts pour appuyez sur vos clavier et me montrez que vous être présents ?_**

* * *

_EPS: homme assez petit et mince entre deux âges aux favoris plutôt fournies mais imposant de part une certaine prestance qui se dégageait de lui. _

_HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE: Rokhjaü Jeguhzei. Immense géant aux sourcils tellements épais que ses yeux plissés disparaîssent derrière. Possède un visage carré au machoîre saillante,impassible._

_POTION: Paple. un trentenaire à la barbe fourchue et à la voix monocorde et atrocement basse,une voix d'outre tombe_

_RUNES: Odrin,un homme larges d'épaules recouvert de cicatrices et à l'épaisse barbe carrée et aux cheveux blond tirés en une queue de cheval,à la poigne presqu'aussi forte que celle de Jeghuzei et à la voix grave et à un Dieu Nordique et effrais Henri._

_ARTIHMANCIE: Mio xing,un homme asiatique malingre aux dos voûté et aux lunettes noires étrangement apprécié d'Henri._

_ART ET MAITRISE DES SORTS: Geqkc,assez vicieux dans ses propos,n'hésite pas à médire sur tout ce qu'il voit. _

_Langues: Kirjévekðrúnurehoosson père et mère: Islandais .Parent de "Kir"._

_ANIMAUX:_  
_Rimir,faucon d'Henri._

_ELEVES BOSSTRAUMA (19) :_  
_Dayren Hurtzan,fils de Voptanov Hurtzan qui dirige la seule école pour né-moldus du continent. Un an de plus qu'Henri._

_Kir. Islandais et déteste Hurtzan. 3 ans de plus qu'Henri. _

_Poliakoff dont le père est partenaire financier de Grindelwald. 3 ans de plus qu'Henri.Pâle et taciturne._

_Viktor Krum. 3 ans de plus qu'Henri; son père a racheté la plus grande équide de Quidditch d'Europe._

_Sini Hern. 2 ans de plus qu'Henri; agaçant selon ce dernier._

_Miranda Belozsi . même âge qu'Henri. Brune,peau mate,cheveux frisé yeux fille avec Gemina et Zinaïda_

_Gemina Jelly-Ramiz, fillette potelée originaire d'espagne . 2 ans de plus qu'Henri. Seule fille avec Miranda et Zinaïda_

_Lazar Ivanovic,1 ans de plus qu'Henri,un serbo-croate de son âge dont la mère était connue pour avoir crée un sortilège dévastateur qui tua à la fois une quantité de moldus yougoslaves et deux de ses fils_

_Zeni Zeff ,même âge que Henri ,Un américano-indien dont le père et la mère ont exilé en slovaquie._

_Figan Daquarion, 2 ans de plus que Henri,dort avec la fenêtre ouverte et n'a pas froid en contact de la neige possède un visage asymétrique._

_Iaroslav Russofk,1 an de plus qu'Henri, de Zinaïda_

_Zinaïda Russofk,russe ,1 ans de plus qu' de fille avec Miranda et Gemina. fiancé à Sini Hern._

_Moldoch Ambrozy,norvégien._

_Gregir Bonns un roux au visage étrangement bronzé _

_Tirgen Al'Shark dont le père possédait une des plus grande fortune d'Arabie Saoudite.. _

_Stan Kuni'i ,élève à la peau sombre et plutôt autoritaire._

_AUTRES:_  
_Freddy Jorkins: Un blond de la famillede Bertha Jorkins,Auror débutant et maladroit ,partenaire de Jurner._

_Jurner: Auror et partenaire de .Grand,effrayant,une balafre déforme son visage._

_Les Pavionni: Grande et noble famille riche d'Italie qui a été entièrement massacré par Grindelwald._  
**  
PETITE ASTUCE ! Si vous êtes en plein milieux de l'histoire et que vous ne voulez pas remonter de peur de perdre là ou vous étiez en train de lire,fait ctrl+f et une petite barre apparaîtra. Inscrivez le nom du personnage que vous voulez et vous pourrez remonter directement ici et ensuite redescendre là ou vous aviez lu le nom du personnage.  
**

* * *

"Maman ? Tu vas te marier avec moi quand je s'ais p'us grand ? "

La rousse eut un rire attendri avant de lui poser un baiser sur le front et de caresser ses cheveux perpetuellement desordonnés.

"C'est impossible,Harry,parce que je suis ta maman et que les mamans ne sont mariés qu'avec les papas,tu comprends mon chaton ?  
-Alors papa non plus va pas non plus se marier avec moi' conclu le petit garçon en faisant la se demanda pourquoi sa mère gloussa une seconde fois.

"Et si tu allais demander à Sirius ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire ,le petit garçon contracta son visage et parut interloqué.

"Bâââ ! Mais j'va pas faire un bisous à Momol,moi !  
-Bon,alors que décides-tu de faire ?"

Harry réléchit un instant avant de répondre:

"J'me marie avec toi et Papa,comme ça pas jaloux !"

James Potter qui avait aussi assisté à la scène vint la voir après et lui demanda sérieusement:

"Tu penses qu'on devrait déjà lui trouver une fiancée ?"

Et Lily rigola sincèrement.

* * *

"...que la politesse est un ensemble de procédés que le locuteur met en oeuvre pour ménager ou valoriser son partenaire d'interaction..."

L'EPS était en soi,une matière assez facile,supposait faite de certains mots qui lui étaient toujours inconnus.  
Surtout quand on avait été élevé en respectant l'étiquette autant qu'en apprenant à marcher  
En vérité,cette théorie ne lui posait aucun problème...Mais le malheur était quand cela se passait dans un contact direct.  
En résumé,quand il se devait de parler avec quelqu'un sans s'énerver.

"Prenons exemple avec Mr Bosstrauma et mademoiselle Jelly-Ramiz: venez me rejoindre près du bureau" annonça Fechenko de sa voix sereine.

Il dut se résoudre à regarder l'espagnole lui faire une courbette disgracieuse et à embrasser publiquement sa main qui exhalait une odeur inidentifiable pas forcément agréable...Du souffre ? Du jus de salamandre ?

"Cela ne suffit pas,où est la phrase de politesse que nous venons d'apprendre ?" S'acharna l'adulte en lui faisant un sourire figé qui énerva subitement le garç miracle,il réussi à se contenir.

"Je vois que vous êtes en beauté,ce soir,ma chère amie  
-Bien essayé,intervint Fechenko,mais c'est trop direct ,trop va soit être retenue comme de l'hypocrisie_et cela en deviendrait beaucoup trop familier_,soit comme un signe d'intêret envers votre interlocutrice..."

Sous entendu: Jelly-Ramirez,nourissant quelqu'un d'un certain interêt envers sa personne ? Jamais ! Celle ci dut étonnament le comprendre car elle regarda fixement le professeur d'une expression glaciale.  
Mais cela irrita plus Henri qu'autre rejeta brutalement la main de la fillette qui couina de surprise et eructa:

" Vous m'en voyez tragiquement déçu,mademoiselle,mais je n'ai jamais requéris votre présence en ces lieux ! Aussi je suppose que vous auriez l'extrême obligeance de VOUS ELOIGNER LE PLUS RAPIDEMENT DE MOI sous peine de recevoir la brutale émotion que je destine à ceux qui n'ont pas la déférence et la bienséance de répondre à mon affable demande..."

Et il s'inclina devant ère fois qu'il utilisait la grande majorité de ses mots.

"...Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée."

Il y eut un silence religieux dans la salle,rapidement brisé par un les yeux se retournèrent vers Hurtzan dont le visage portait fièrement un sourire ironique,et tous pensèrent que cet acte ne serait pas sans conséquence si Fechenko ,pour leurs plus grande stupéfaction,ne s'était pas soudainement mis à l'imiter à son tour.

"Haha" amorça l'homme " Rien de plus savoureux pour commencer l'année qu'un un tel exemple si fidèlement interpreté ! Mais je ne serais pas sans vous avouer que beaucoup de chose sont à revoir,Mr Bosstrauma,à commencer par la également que l'abus peut rapidement devenir ridicule..."

Il posa délicatement une main sur chacune des épaules de ses deux élèves pour les encourager à reprendre leurs places avant que Jelly-Ramirez n'eut le temps de ré le professeur fit comme si il n'avait rien vu et la rassura en disant que rien n'était noté pour le moment.

Favoritisme,pensaient déjà la majorité des élèves...Et sûrement pas à tort.

L'arithmancie,en revanche,c'était d'un tout autre que Mio Xing n'avait pas empiré les choses et s'était juste contenté d'une ou deux remarques désobligeantes...

Mais la meilleur matière était sans contester "Art et maîtrise du sort",qui était en fait un condensé des bases des matière 'sortilège' et 'métamorphose'.  
Pendant tout le cours,Geckq resta à ses côtés,lui expliquant comment faire,pourquoi,tout en dé ne fut que moyennement surpris de son acerbité envers les autres élèves.

Il s'en prit étrangement à Figan Daquarion.  
C'était un enfant étrange,plus grand que Viktor Krum d'une bonne tête (qui était lui même en avance dans sa croissance) mais aussi maigre que yeux pâle paraissaient vides et sans vie; Henri ne pouvait retenir un frisson quand il les croisait.  
Sa voix était continuellement cassé,comme si il devait chaque jour supporter la fièvre hivernale de la Grippe du étonnant,vu qu'il dormait la fenêtre ouverte en pleine Russie et en début de la saison la plus froide...Mais qu'était-ce ? Ce ne pouvait être un humain...  
Son visage était beaucoup trop asymétrique pour ça,avec son menton à la pointe aigu et son oreille gauche plus haute que son oeil droit.

Les remarques déplaisantes du professeur fusaient et il ne bronchait pas.  
Horripilant,songea Henri en fronçant du plus,le garçon respirait bruyamment,ce qui avait le don de l'agacer.

Lazar Ivanovic,qui s'était assis à ses côtés,changea même de place: il alla s'installer derrière Henri et profita bien du cours personnel que Geckq dispensait à l'héritier Bosstrauma.  
C'est ainsi que tous remarquèrent la facilité déconcertante du serbe pour la maîtrise de la métamorphose dès le premier cours.

Miranda Belozsi ,Gemina Jelly-Ramiz et Zinaïda Russofk s'étaient mises d'office emsemble,étant les trois seules filles en élè Russofk et Zeni Zeff formaient un groupe avec un certain Gregir Bonns ,un roux au visage étrangement bronzé et son ami Tirgen Al'Shark dont le père possédait une des plus grande fortune d'Arabie Saoudite.. Kir et Viktor Krum étaient respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche,suivi de Poliakoff,atone,qui terminait la table.

Dayren Hurtzan s'était installé dans un coin isolé de la classe et Sini Hern semblait en grande conversation avec le norvégien Moldoch autres garçons completaient les tables,mais il ne se souvenaient que du nom de celui qui semblait diriger le petit groupe:  
Stan Kuni'i était son nom,et sa peau était aussi sombre que l'ébène qui constituait leurs yeux noirs et sa tête au port altier avait quelque chose qui inspirait le respect à certains des plus jeunes; Henri,lui,n'avait fait que retenir ses informations générales.

Ainsi était constitué l'élite de l'élite de l'engeance des nobles aux réputations financières plus honéreuses et unes que les ce fouillis politico-économique,Henri avait d'emblée été choisis comme chef: c'était le fils du directeur de l'école,cela allait de soi.  
Pour l'instant,du moins.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans latin se trouva être une langue des plus mystérieuse qu'il se devait de maîtriser au plus vite_ ce qui allait prendre un temps considérable.

Hurtzan ne le colla qu'à partir du déjeuner,où il se prit le regard haineux de Kir et de la grande majorité des élè garçon était iné,c'était quelque chose que personne ne pouvait nier.  
Peut être trop.

"Puis-je devenir l'un de tes proches contact ?" lui demanda t-il soudainement alors que le cours d'Anglais qui avait succédé au repas venait de se terminer: ils avaient l'après midi de libre pour aujourd'hui,mais Odrin les avait prévenu qu'il voulait leur faire un cours de d'Henri: la tempête de neige qui durait depuis une semaine ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.

"Hein ?" Fut la seul chose qu'Henri avança s'arrêta de marcher en direction de sa chambre et la petite file qui les suivait les contournèrent pour la plupart: Kir s'arrêta pour se poster derrière Henri,menaçant,ainsi que Viktor Krum et Zinaïda Russofk qui semblait dévorée de curiosité.

Cela ne semblait pas gêner Hurtzan qui garda son sourire serein et répéta en d'autres termes,tout en souriant:

"Je souhaite devenir l'un de tes proches amis."

Henri ne comprenait absolument une phrase ne l'avait tant destabilisée dans sa courte vie que celle que venait de prononcer Hurtzan,ce garçonnet de seulement un an son aîné.

"Et bien...Je doute que tu ais pour l'instant une situation financière qui te permette de devenir mon ami" sortit l'héritier Bosstrauma en se rappelant de ce que son Père lui avait expliqué concernant ses "amitiés".Les amis étaient obligatoirement des personnes riches et haut placés,et selon ce qu'il lui avait appris,les amis bavardaient entre eux du monde et de la société durant les soirée.

Sourire serein de son interlocuteur aux cheveux couleur sable.

"Crois moi,j'ai de quoi l'être si tel est ta définition de ce qu'est un "ami proche".Je prends ça pour un oui."

Et il tendit sa main juvénile et gantée de blanc aux initiales de l'écoles.

"Pour symboliser notre amitié." expliqua son aîné.

Reprenant contenance,il leva sa tête dans un geste de défi et lui rendit sa poignée de main sous les yeux témoins du petit cercle qui s'était formé par les trois autres élèves qui étaient restés.  
Puis Hurtzan s'éloigna,toujours plus souriant: à bientôt,mon ami ! Tandis que Krum chuchotait quelque chose à Kir,tout deux regardant la silhouette du garçon s'éloigner dans les sombres couloirs du château.

"Et bien,commença Zinaïda,nous venons d'assister à quelque chose d'inhabituel." Elle coula un regard en direction d'Henri qui le lui rendit,ferme.

"J'espère qu'une telle complicité naîtra également un jour entre nous,Bosstrauma" et elle s'éclipsa à son tour,ses longues tresses ondulant au rythme de sa démarche.

"Saviez vous qu'elle était promise à Sini Hern ? fit remarquer Kir alors que le silence s'é reprirent marche.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de chose,rétorqua Krum en laissant nonchalamment une main glisser dans les poches de son manteau.

-C'est pourtant quelque chose d'indispensable pour bien t'ancrer dans la société,Krum:les commérages.

-Pas tant que ceux ci concernent Sini Hern " ajouta Henri en passant une main sur le mur tout en contact froid avaient un effet apaisant,même à travers ses gants.

"C'est étonnant,reprit Kir qui ne semblait pas en démordre, j'ai pourtant appris que les Russofk étaient très adeptes de la consanguinité."

Henri ne connaissait pas ce ne répondit pas.

"ç'aurait été le cas d'Hurtzan,ça ne m'aurait pas étonné.Ce type n'est pas net,fit sérieusement Krum en serrant la mâchoire.J'ai cependant appris qu'il ne suivait pas les idéaux de son père.

-En es tu sûr ? demanda Kir.

- J'ai du mal à y croire,c'est vrai.

- Certaines classses sociales ne connaissent pas les restrictions imposées pour d'autres...Nous le savons mieux que quiconque,n'est il pas vrai,Henri ?"

Ce garçon ne pouvait pas être qu'islandais: du sang Anglais coulais forcément dans ses -il seulement dix ans ? Son attitude,excepté en présence d'Hurtzan avec qui il devenait étrangement dénué de retenu,le faisait paraître nettement plus âgé qu'en réalité.  
Sa phrase prenait encore plus de sens lorsqu'il réalisa ceci.

Quand on est noble,l'âge ne compte enfants n'étaient que de vulgaires imitations des ;peu importe,si son exemple était son Maître...

Henri n'y avais jamais pensé.Le déclic ne se fit que lorsque la conversation dériva sur les parents: chacun s'en vantaient en imposant des arguments toujours un peu plus exagérés,voir y avait lui même prit part en imposant la magnificence de son Père.  
Mais tous parlaient de leur mère,et lui se posa soudainement la question: qui était sa mère ? Qu'étais une mère,exactement ?

"La mienne a gagné le concours de beauté Nordique de 1978 !  
-Saviez vous que ma mère fait partie de la lignée la plus pure de..;?  
-Ma mère coud les plus belles poupées d'Europes,tous le monde se les achètent en...  
-Mère est de toute manière la plus talentueuse des...  
-FERMEZ LA ! Hurla en se levant brusquement tout en cognant la table,ce qui renversa nombreux couverts dont les se turent et le regardèrent avec étonnement curieux.

"TAISEZ VOUS ! TOUS ! MAIS FERMEZ LA !" continuait de s'égosiller le petit Bosstrauma alors qu'un silence religieux regnait dans la salle: les professeurs eux même fronçaient les sourcils et Odrin (pourquoi lui ?) se levait déjà de sa chaise dans la possible idée d'aller le ça,Henri n'en avait renversa le reste des couverts qui tenait encore en place d'un coup de main _ ce qui fit s'écarter la majorité des camarades assis à ses côtés_ et chercha de ses yeux rageux l'objet convoité: un chandelier.

Il prit l'une des bougies à la cire brûlante qu'il jeta sur la nappe en hurlant comme un dément: celle ci prit rapidement feu sous les hurlements terrifiés des élè ,curieusement,agit plus vite que les professeur: il tenta d'immobiliser Henri par les bras alors que celui ci risquait de se brûler,ce qu'il parvint à faire tandis qu'un adulte éteignait le feu et que les autres calmaient les élèves aux blessures superficielles.

"Encore une crise ?" Demanda Paple de sa voix d'outre tombe.

Henri continuer de pester et de rager en direction de tout ce qu'il voyait,entrecoupés de temps à autre par des éclats de rires nerveux,une expression de folie et de haine féroce déformant son jeune s'apprêtait à le stupéfixer quand les battants de la portes s'ouvrirent soudainement pour laisser place à l'imposante présence du sanglots des élèves se calmèrent et tous observèrent le sorcier s'avancer calmement vers l'enfant qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu et continuait de se débattre.  
Quand il réalisa que le Maître était devant lui,il se figea automatiquement et son visage rouge pâlit à l'extrême.

"Laissez le moi,ordonna l'homme,et réparez les dégâts."

D'une simple gesticulation du poignet,Henri fut violemment attiré jusqu'à lui et les portes se refermèrent derrière eux.

"Je savais qu'il était fou" murmura un élève tandis qu'Hurtzan essuyait sa lèvre ensangleté à l'aide de sa nuage de poussière mêlé à une odeur de brûlé flottait dans la pièce.

"Qui a dit ça ?" aboya Gecqk en observant les élèves de ses yeux de rapace.

Lorsque KIr et Krum sortirent du lieux de l'incident,ils purent nettement entendre les hurlements d'Henri.

Cet incident changea rapidement l'attitude des autres élèves vis à vis d'Henri: autant avait-il été impressioné lors de sa "revanche" lorsque le jeune frère de Kir lui avait jeté une pierre dans la tête,autant ils furent tout bonnement terrifié après ce brusque accès de folie.  
Personne ne savait ce qui avait déclenché ça;Aussi,si une certaines forme de relation avait commencé à se former au sein des élèves,celles ci furent simplement anéantie et surtout vis à vis du petit évitaient de l'énerver,même Viktor Krum pesair ces mots.

Exception faite d'Hurtzan qui restait égal à lui mê même pour Poliakoff qui semblait indifférent à tous ce qu'il se passait autour de continuait à rester à ses côté comme avant et en apparence paraissait aussi peu chamboulé par ces nouvelles révélations: ses parents avaient déjà dû l'en informer avant son arrivée à l'école.

Trois mois passèrent à toutes vitesse . Henri ne se trouvait pas être particulièrement doué pour les études,frisait même la difficulté dans les langues autres que l'Anglais et le Russe et ses bonnes notes en Sortilèges&métamorphoses n'étaient dû qu'au cours particulier de Geckq.  
Bon point: il eut de très bonnes notes concernant la théorie en EPS,même si certains comme Kir ou Moldoch-Ambrozy-le-norvégien le dépassaient largement.  
Pour ce qui était de la pratique,Alarick Bosstrauma avait expressément demandé à ce qu'il apprenent seul avec Fechenko.  
Un jour fut suffisament beau pour qu'Odrin ne se décide finalement à donner un cours de vol avec les derniers balais sortis.

"La main au dessus de votre balais..."

Si tu savais ce que j'en ferais du balais,pensais de son côté Henri . Son aversion pour Odrin ne s'était pas amélioré: ce Viking des temps modernes étaient toujours une source de terreur pour de muscles,de sorts connus ! C'était une véritable menace,sans aucun doute.

Il n'y avait pas de sensation plus étrange que de monter sur un groupe ne devait pas monter plus haut que deux mètres pour leur premier essais,et Henri sentit son coeur cesser de battre un instant lorsqu'il sentit ses pieds se décoller du sol: excitation ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui,il tenterait de voler le plus haut possible ! Au bout de plusieurs autres interminables essais,ils leurs permit finalement de voler à leur guise: les balais étaient ensorcelés pour amortir et empêcher les accidents.

Ce n'était vraiment,mais alors _vraiment_ pas ne monte pas plus haut que 5 mètre et s'entraîna surtout à voler dans toutes les directions près du sol.  
Grande surprise,Jelly Ramirez volait sans aucuns problème,à croire que ce n'était pas sa première passa son temps à essayer de couper le chemin à Dayren Hurtzan ou encore de le faire tomber à l'aide de Viktor Krum,aussi le fils du traitre à son sang ne monta pas bien plus haut que lui.

Figan Daquarion et Poliakoff _mais quel était son prénom ?_ les observaient du sol,n'ayant pas voulu monter sur des balais.

Le sombre Stan Kuni'i se trouva également être plutôt doué,aussi proposa t-il une course à Jelly-Ramirez qui le battit sans difficulté.Il l'accusa de tricherie:

"Elle à déjà dû voler,regardez la,c'est impossible !"

Rien à faire:il avait vengeance secrète arriva finalement à être assouvie par Gregir Bonns qui fonça tel une tornade rousse sur elle_ intentionellement ou non,tout ce que nous savons est que lui n'est pas tombée contrairement à l'espagnole.  
L'amortisseur du balais l'empêcha de faire une chute à ses côtés,Henri put parfaitement l'entendre jurer dans une langue qui devait être de l'espagnole,et Poliakoff,qui était assis non loin de là,souris.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle à dit ? demanda-t-il à Kir qui avait choisis l'espagnol pour une de ses langues.  
-Je ne sais pas,répondit honnêtement l'islandais.  
-Ce n'est pas de l'espagnol,intervint Hurtzan qui baissa la tête pour esquiver un balai volant trop près de lui.  
-Qui a dit que tu pouvais parler ? Lui cracha ne fais même pas espagnol !  
-Non justement,je fais- " mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il dut se déplacer rapidement à droite pour éviter un autre Bosstraumien peu aimable à son égard.

Et aucun autre incident ne se produisit pendant le cours de vol.

Il se coucha tôt ce soir là,courbaturé de partout,mais se fit néanmoins réveillé par son oiseau,Rimir,qui rentra Loki sait comment dans sa chambre vers deux heures du matin en poussant des cris aigus et en abandonnant dans sa chambre une carcasse de rat avant de partir aussi vite qu'il était venu.  
Le faucon avait mal tourné depuis qu'il l'avait laissé rejoindre la volière générale de l'école.Dégoûté,il fit léviter le petit cadavre et le jeta par dessus la fenêtre quand il remarqua que la fenêtre voisine à la sienne était envahis de la lumière d'une bougie.S'il se souvenait bien,Poliakoff dormait dans la chambre d'à côté.

C'était trop bizarre,trop sortit dans sa chambre et toqua sur celle de son voisin qui se trouvait finalement être absent de sa pièce.  
Quelque chose clochait,forcément.Réellement alerté cette fois,il fouina dans les couloirs à la recherche des déserteurs,s'attendant à tomber sur une alliance secrète contre Bosstrauma tout qu'il n'était qu'à quelque pas d'un détours de couloir,il vit la silhouette d'Hurtzan éclairé par sa baguette se faufiler derrière la porte de la salle commune: lui ne l'avait pas remarqué comme Henri était caché par les ténèbres environnantes.  
Il allait le héler quand la voix grave d'Odrin qui formula une phrase incompréhensibble le stoppa dans son é autre,plus fluette,lui répondait.

Le petit Bosstrauma se colla contre le mur par peur d'être vu mais la scène se passais dans le couloirs piétina discrètement,toujours en ransant les dalles glacée,et se cacha derrière la gargouille qui longeait le était dos à lui et était visiblement en train de menacer...Poliakoff ? Le petit garçon affichait une terreur démesuré ,ne bougeant pas le regard de la baguette pointée entre ses deux yeux.

Et Odrin lui jeta un sort.

Henri n'arriva pas à identifier quelle était sa nature,il suivit juste ce que lui disait son instinct: COURS !  
Ses bruits de pas devaient sûrement se faire entendre,peu importe,il devait s'enfuir ! Il arriva rapidement devant la porte de la salle commune et entendais le lourd pas d'Odrin marcher derrière lui:au prochain tournant,il serait capable de le voir !

Vite,il se faufila à son tour dans la pièce et courut dan le dortoir de gauche pour finalement rentrer dans sa éteignit les bougie d'un claquement de doigt et s'enfourna dans son lit,le coeur battant à tout rompre.  
Il lui fallut attendre une heure avant de finalement se rassurer et se dire que le Viking ne rentrerait pas dans sa chambre.L'avait-il vu ? Non,sinon il serait déjà ici...  
Il ne réussit à se rendormir qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant l'aube.

* * *

_**Oui,je sais,chapitre très court en comparaison au précé vous inquiétez pas,le prochain a déjà été entamé !Sachez néanmoins que la publication sera moins rapide en raison de la reprise des cours...**_

_**Il y a également un problème que j'ai remarqué sur le site: certains mots sont effacés sans raison,ce qui rend la phrase incompréhensible...Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ?**_

_**TBC !**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Armelia Rydd.**_


End file.
